A Song of Fury and Ice
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: Joran of the House Baratheon. Heir to the Iron Throne. The Scaled Stag. His beginning was hard, greyscale leaving him disfigured and monstrous. They call him the Scaled Stag. Sansa, a northern maid and a blooming beauty to the Realm. She comes South to marry Joffrey, but events transpire that bind her to Stannis's son... The second in line for the Iron Throne. This is their song.
1. Chapter 1

_**This one will have some story-breaking changes starting with one, the Targaryens. I will have it where Stannis had sieged Dragonstone and found a dead Rhaella and Daenerys. Having her be done effectively kills the temptation to pair her with Joran who will keep his name. Viserys still escapes with Ser Willem Darry and goes into exile and Stannis is still thrown to Dragonstone for not being quick enough.**_

 _ **His pairing will not be Margaery or Arianne, possibly Arya or Sansa and I know Arya's been overdone but I hope to make it fresh, unless I choose Sansa then I will make that fresh too.**_

 _ **I am indeed keeping the greyscale and his devotion to the Red God, his greyscale will only be going from his hand to his shoulder and just a bit up the neck where his face will remain somewhat charming to see, he won't favor the big ears like his mother who will still be Selyse because I want to see Shireen. Oh, and Shireen's pairing was going to be Jon in the last one so we'll keep it like that.**_

 _ **Hope everyone enjoys the story**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Birth of the Stag

* * *

279 (almost 280) AC, Storm's End

Stannis Baratheon was fuming as he was celebrating a new year at home, he is fuming because not a short ten or eleven months ago had his elder brother took his wife's cousin in HIS bed, taking the mood of the night away from him in one 'rousing' grunt. In that time he and his wife have had troubles conceiving a child.

Selyse was a dutiful wife and tried to forget the slight on them by Robert, she fell pregnant a fortnight after the wedding a lost it the month after. They conceived again and again the child had been miscarried, his wife slipped and tumbled and hated herself and cursed the gods as he did. It was the gods that took his parents on Shipbreaker Bay, he's hated the gods since then and hates those who pray to them.

He had thought he would never father a child until Selyse fell pregnant once again, he took special care for her every whim and in some moments he shared tender kisses with his wife. He held his breath after a week, then a month and then before he knew it, it was eight months into the pregnancy and just some time ago his wife went into labor since then he's been at the birthing chambers door and has not moved a muscle.

He didn't care much for the child's gender, he only wanted the babe to be alive.

Maester Cressen is in there with her, six more servants to help her when she needs it, even if she doesn't. He had also sent Renly off, out of the castle for a day so the servants can tent to his wife.

"Robert... " He grits his teeth, this is still Roberts fault. He even had the bastard that came from his brother's loins sent away, his presence is an omen to his child's arrival to the world. He gripped the hems of the cloak he was wearing, feeling desperate and in a hurry for the child to come into the world. Three hours would pass before the door was opened and a wore out Cressen came out drenched in sweat, "Selyse, my child... " He didn't want to ask, too scared to. Thankfully Cressen smiled brightly and stepped aside, ushering him into the room.

"Congratulations, my Lord. You have a healthy baby boy." _A boy? It cannot be,_ He nodded to the Maester and went inside and the place smelled of sweat, and blood, but that was overcome by the cooing his wife was doing to a child held in her arms.

"I hope I haven't disappointed you, I don't want you to hate me... " His wife said weakly and for the first moment since his parents had left for Volantis he broke out a smile, a kind smile he sent to his wife and child. He seated himself closer to her, to look at them.

His boy had the brightest of blue eyes, a tuft of black hair and was a big boy for his age.

"What should we name him, it's your first child after all." He was thinking of several the moment his wife asked, but none seemed right.

His family wasn't known for using the same name twice, lest they forever are reminded of their fathers or mothers. Steffon came to mind and he struck that, he won't name his son this. Lyonel and Orys didn't feel right at all, his son giggled and played with his thumb, despite how tired the child must be and Selyse had fallen asleep so he was alone in this. He sat there for an hour before coming up with a name, a good name, a Baratheon name.

"Joran... Your name will be Joran Baratheon."

282 AC, Storm's End

Every man wanted to kiss the Onion Sailor who brought him and his men and family something to ear. Salted pork and onions, some other things but it is enough to keep his people fed for the time being until Robert comes to lift the siege, then and only then will he ever lift those gates for anything because if Mace Tyrell wants his home then he will have to take it like any other army would, by storming his walls.

This silliness started over a man and woman, Rhaegar kidnapped his brothers betrothed and took her elsewhere but what really began this farce was the deaths of Rickard Stark, Brandon Stark, Elbert Arryn and two hundred other men both noble and lowborn, that began the war or Roberts Rebellion as Stormlanders have been calling it. His brother came home and had to fight his people before riding off after the Battle of Ashford.

He was left with his family and some five hundred men to hold Storm's End if his brother's seat would fall then that would give much cause to doubt their allegiance. Yet he held it and there were those to tried to flee, to open the gates and let the enemy in but he had those men hung over the battlements to serve as a reminder to those inside and out that he will not surrender his home, he will fight tooth and nail for it.

He wanted to send his brother, wife, and son away but the Redwyne fleet had arrived when a ship was found and was sunk so they were alone. When all food was gone they ate the horses for they weren't going anywhere, then the cats and dogs, he would bring down the seagulls that came overhead just to feed his family. Soon enough they were going to eat those that have already fallen, then Davos came to save them.

"Father... " He turned and smiled at his son, three name days old now and is growing well, even walking now and talking a little. He hoisted the boy up and began walking towards the great hall while everyone ate what Davos had brought for them, "I'm hungry, father." His son said to him.

He had the servants make some soup, he didn't eat much and only took enough to keep his strength up. Thankfully they didn't lack for water, the rains been coming by a lot since the war had begun and should keep going until it ends.

"We'll live, I know we will." His wife whispered to him that night, he wanted to make love to her in his bed one last time if he doesn't survive tomorrow. He grunted a response and thrust a few more times, then spilling his seed into her. He fell on top of her, breathing hard but soon he turned to his side, "My Lord... I love you... " She whispered and snuggled close to him and though he wanted to say it back, he didn't.

It would a few months before the war ended and Eddard lifted the siege, the Northerner then left south for someone. Weeks later his brother would be named the new King on the Iron Throne. Two months after that he was sent to Dragonstone to end the last of the loyalists and instead found Queen Rhaella holding her stillborn daughter in her arms, Viserys was missing and his brother in his rage exiled him to Dragonstone.

Maybe he should have died with his family, then he might not have suffered such humiliation. But after hearing his wife had fallen pregnant once more and in a year they would give birth to a daughter, he let her name the babe Shireen of the House Baratheon, he then felt content.

Until a month after his sons fifth name-day, when he got him a wooden knight.

284 AC, Dragonstone

His wife was sobbing and he was struck with grief, gritting his teeth at the trader who left the moment he bought that wooden knight.

It was tainted with greyscale, a disease that covers the body in terrible black scales and makes the infected lose their minds. Now his son has this disease, just three years ago he fought a war for Robert, just a year ago they brought Shireen into the world but he might be trading a son for the daughter.

It was this place, wet and cold and no place for a growing child. They should be at Storm's End, his birthright, and real home but Renly was given it by Robert after he failed to kill Viserys Targaryen. Worse was that he had given him a seat on the council, Master of Ships, the thought made him scoff since it was the sea that took his parents and Robert would have him manage and build them for his fancy.

Robert wanted him in King's Landing but he won't leave his son, won't leave and hear from a damned raven that he lost his life because the disease had deteriorated Joran's mind. He will remain here and have every Maester, every apothecary, every healer come to Dragonstone to save his son. He and his wife should be in there, but Cressen said that it would be dangerous because the infection could very well spread.

"My Lord," He turned and saw Davos coming towards him, his bag of fingers around his neck from the punishment the man received for smuggling because a good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad the good. "A visitor has come to see you, another healer it seems." He furrowed his brow and hesitantly turned from both his wife and son who was crying out to them from outside the door.

In the throne room of the castle stood a woman, he didn't care much for beauty but noticed she was. Silk red hair falling to her back, a gold choker with a ruby around her neck and fiery eyes. She knelt once and rose to her feet, "My Lord." She said, her voice sounded very foreign.

"What do you want? I am busy." He said rudely, usually he is more cordial but right now is, she smiled kindly and approached him.

"I have come at the behest of the Lord of Light, my Lord. I will save your son from the affliction he has."

He asked if she was a healer and she told him that he was, in a way but he wasn't going to turn away help. He allowed her into his son's room and brought out the others when she asked, too desperate to save his boy to care. His son screamed louder, it went on for some time until everything became silent, so silent that it was dead.

In a haste and ignoring the protests of Cressen and others, he and Selyse marched inside the room, to see what the red woman had done to his son. What he saw, what he is seeing at this moment had him in awe for he not only saw his son was in no pain, but was awake and smiling.

"Father. Mother."

His son was saved, and the Red Woman did what others could not.

289 AC, Lannisport

Stannis snorted, this was just silly.

Not only had his brother defeated Balon Greyjoy and his brood, but he allowed them to keep their titles, lands, and heads. He would have had every Lord of the Iron Islands heads taken, their sons and daughter would learn from this and remain loyal to the Crown.

Robert wasn't finished however, he had the great lords sail to Lannisport for a tourney just off of the campaign. He simply wanted to return to King's Landing and to his children and wife, but instead, he was here and forced to endure another expensive tourney after an equally expensive war but Robert never cared for such things, he only wanted to fight and eat and fornicate with wenches.

Eddard looked equally irritated by this, he sent the Greyjoy boy home with an escort and a message.

Lord Tywin wasn't here, most likely sulking over being the first to fight and lose against the Greyjoys. He didn't, he came with the royal fleet and the Redwyne ships and smashed the strength of the Iron Islands and defeated Victarion, killing the man in battle and sent him to that god of theirs. It was the Battle of Fair Isle that cemented Balon's defeat and it came after a month of fighting.

"Enjoying yourself, brother!" Robert asked him and he grunted, Robert scowled and gulped down another cup of ale, the mans already had more than six already. "Ah, I and Ned had ourselves a good fight. Felt good to hold my Warhammer again." His brother added and had his squire fill another cup, "I don't like this quire of mine; A golden shit like my son, I want a strong boy to be my squire." He paled a little, knowing what his brother was hinting at.

"My son still has to heal from his- " He tried to say but Robert cut him off, and he gritted his teeth for it. Damn, he hated his brother for this, cant he leaves him out of his games in insulting his wife and his wife's family of lions.

"Piss on that! Your boy is tall, strong and the greyscale only made him stronger, heh heh," Robert drank some more before continuing, "And besides, he can help my son act like a Baratheon instead of a whimpering cub. You know he hides behind his mother's skirts at all times? How can that possibly come from my balls?!" His brother never lacked insults to House Lannister or even his own children for that matter.

He cant refuse, his brother could demand it then and ensure he suffers for it. _Robert, you are a Lannister in spirit, all spite and cruel,_ He tensed and rose from his seat, giving his brother a hard stare for his efforts.

"I'll have him brought to King's Landing, now I will retire for the day." He uttered and stomped off, far enough away he punched a wall in anger but a lingering thought came to his mind, what Robert had said back there and why would Robert think that he composed himself and walked away.

He'll have to look into this.

298 AC, King's Landing

He was rushing to leave, his brother had just left for the north after mourning Jon Arryn, taking his son with him in the process and that angered him.

What angered him more was what he'd learned in those last few years since the Tourney at Lannisport, his brother's children of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are not Baratheon, they are bastards born from Jaime Lannisters seed. The very thought of making him sick, he'd thought they ended the practice of brother bedding sister.

He'd have told Robert the truth but the man wouldn't listen to him, he only see him vying for the throne by accusing the royal children of being bastards no matter the evidence. He would have had Jon do it, Robert always listened to him but the Lannisters acted first, Jon was murdered with poison and he might be next.

His son would be going with him, but he doesn't want the Queen to suspect anything so he begrudgingly let his boy go but not without an escort of guards to care for him, and Joran's friends of Matthos Seaworth and Aurane Waters. _Be safe, son, just be safe,_ He thought as he finished packing the last of his things, his household has done the same despite being in the dark about why they are leaving.

He can only hope Eddard does what he cannot, and maybe the realm won't be forced into another war.

* * *

 **A/N: This is it! no more re-writes or deletions, I vow that if I dare wane from my duties of finishing a Stags Tale that I: Hail King Cerion will bow my head to the executioner's sword with the utmost dignity!**

 **The actor for Joran during this one is Jonathan Rhys Meyers in his season 2 appearance from The Tudors, he's about the age I set with Joran being born in 279 to the current which is 298 making him 19 when the story begins.**

 **The rebellion was in 282-283, making Robb 17, Theon and Edric are 19, Shireen is 16, Sansa and Joffrey are 14, Arya and Myrcella are 12, Tommen and Bran are 10, Rickon is 6. All the older ones are basically the same as the books in their mid thirties.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will show the greetings between Joran and those of House Stark and some interactions with Robert.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Winter Wolves and Summer Stags

* * *

The Kingsroad, Ruby Ford

Two riders rode towards the side of the river, they both had stopped looked at the river in silence for a time until the elder man turned to the younger and with a wide smile on his bearded lips.

"How is it? To see it so close for the first time,"

"Magnificent! This is where you defeated Rhaegar?"

"Aye, my boy and I'll bloody do it again if I could."

Joran was a young man, nine and ten at the moment but in a short few months, he'll be twenty. His hair is cut short, slicked back and his eyes piercing blue, he keeps a fine build and skin just a bit tan from riding horses and sparring with some in the son. He is Stannis Baratheon's eldest son and heir to Dragonstone, Storm's End to a point because it's his fathers home and he should be its Lord.

Beside him is his uncle, King Robert of the House Baratheon and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms after taking it from House Targaryen. Ten years ago his uncle was strong, muscled and tall. Now the man is a shell of his former self, a fat and obese king with a large beard to hide his many chins.

"We're still a way long from Winterfell, I haven't been there myself." He uttered and Robert grunted in response.

"Neither have I, the closest I've been was here when I slew that demon. And to Ned and, Lyanna." He scrunched his nose in confusion, he's heard his uncle speak of the woman before and of slaying Rhaegar a thousand times in his dreams and usually when he is eighteen cups in the wine but never sober, never clear-minded.

He looked behind them and saw the wheelhouse, the servants put the wheel back in place. He wanted to groan in frustration, that things broke almost three times since they've left King's Landing. He didn't want to leave, he actually wanted to return home to Dragonstone with his family but his grace had seen fit to bring him along, he isn't even the man's squire anymore after learning all there is to learn from his uncle.

Well, all that the Kingsguard and his fathers household could teach him, then there are those in Jon Arryn's own retinue of knights before they fled in the night by order of Lady Lysa Arryn.

He'd been honored to be named a royal squire, until he had to suffer a year's worth of insults shot to him by the King, sometimes not towards him but to the Kingslayer, to his wife, and to his children. Joffrey rightly deserves the treatment as the boy was one of the most terrible of twats, always prattling on about him being the next king, despite knowing that envisioning the king's death is treason.

He still remembered what the boy did to Princess Myrcella's cat, the animal was pregnant and the Crown Prince wanted to see the kittens before it was time, even brought him and Matthos too, it was horrifying to see and he remembered how hard Robert smacked his boy across the face.

Myrcella was struck with grief over her pet and ran to him, the Queen quickly pulled her aside and went on their way. Since that day he has held distrust for the boy and the King he might become, possibly another Mad King if the Queen doesn't cease coddling him and such.

"Ah that damned wheelhouse, why not small carriage or even a wagon! Gods if I have to stop once more then my wife and children will walk!"

That would be humorous to see, the Queen and Joffrey forced to ride a horse. His cousin Tommen would be given a pony, Myrcella could ride with him if she likes, wouldn't help to make a Princess ride a horse all alone. She's half his age, six years but she is already turning into a beauty like her mother, a lioness with antlers where her elder sibling is still a little kitten staying by his mother.

"Beg your permission, but might we make camp? It will be some time... " He uttered and Robert nodded, letting him go and turned his horse to go and make camp.

Nightfall came and he bathed himself in the river, he washed his body. The water combing his right arm which wasn't normal by any means, it was an arm that was afflicted by greyscale when he was a child, his mother and father worried for him and had many healers come to help him, yet none had been able to do so until Lady Melisandre came to save him.

She stayed in Dragonstone for a fortnight, staying by his side for some time and teaching him her new faith. The faith of R'hllor seemed so much more divine than the Faith of the Seven that had abandoned him to a slow and agonizing death, by the end of it all he had changed his faith, no more will he serve the Seven but the Red God. His mother and sister accepted his change, his father didn't care for gods of any sort.

"My Lord!" He turned around and saw Mathos standing uphill, his eyes quite everted, "The King has decided to start moving again, we set out in an hour." He was told and he rushed out of the water, getting back into his clothes and cursing his uncles need to hurry north.

Days turned into weeks as they moved, stopped, camped then moved again. The most interesting thing he's seen since they've crossed the Neck was seeing a glimpse of the floating castle of Greywater Watch though others believe he was lying, he saw it and it looked as eerie as he had imagined it to be. Then there was the fort of Moat Cailin, a mighty fortress that held off the thousands of Andal Invaders ages ago.

He wasn't so royal, so he was carted behind the wheelhouse and the King and Crown Prince. Aurane and Matthos ride with him and the escort of guardsmen given to him by his father. When he came upon Winterfell, he thought it looked ancient, like its stood for thousands of years almost.

They say that Brandon the Builder made Winterfell, built the Wall with giants and even had a hand in creating Storm's End with Durran Godsgrief.

"What do you think his daughters are like?" Aurane and his perverted mind asked and he and Matthos scoffed, "What? It's an honest question."

"Maybe you'll see for yourself, can't say you will get them since my uncles all but promised his boy one." He commented on Aurane inquiry, just as they entered into the castle gates and saw the entirety of House Stark and their servants, they were all lined and kneeling to the King and his family. It was when they all rose was when he got a good look at each and every member of the family and their children.

The first was Lord Stark, the man had aged far better than his uncle it would seem. A long face, dark hair, grey eyes, and a greying beard. He looked older than his years, despite being younger than his uncle and the same age as his father.

Lady Catelyn of the House Stark and formerly of House Tully of Riverrun is a beautiful woman, with very fair skin, long auburn hair and blue eyes. She has long fingers and high cheekbones.

Their eldest son, Robb Stark. Robb's appearance seems to favor his mothers side of House Tully side, with a stocky build, blue eyes, and thick red-brown hair. Even so, he must be pretty quick on his feet despite this, if not then he must favor strength.

The eldest child was strikingly beautiful, Sansa Stark it must be. Her skin was fair, eyes a vivid blue, hair the color of fire. She is tall, graceful and womanly for her age. Looking her way she blushed when he smiled, but then her eyes turned to Joffrey and he sighed.

Bran and Rickon share their mother's looks, auburn hair, and blue eyes. It seemed that most of the Stark children are more fish than a wolf, a true shame as his uncle described the Starks as more wolves than people.

Now Arya Stark, she seems to take her fathers looks in stride. Dark hair going to her shoulders, grey stormy eyes and a long face, her build is skinny and must mean she's athletic. Looking closer, she may be considered pretty if one looks the right way.

His uncle dismounted from his steed and marched up to Stark and had a stare-down to him, both men shared a few words and embraced. Greetings between the royal family and House Stark took place and Robert demanded that he be taken to the castle crypts, the Queen tried to stop it but was rebuked and so the two went on their way.

"Well, the dramatics are now over. Let's introduce ourselves," He said and he, Aurane and Matthos dismounted from their horses and approached he Lady Stark and her children, "My Lady, might I introduce myself and others. I am Joran, son of Stannis Baratheon. These are my companions, Matthos of the House Seaworth and Aurane Waters of the House Velaryon." He ended and Lady Stark knelt to him, then Matthos and not to Aurane but he didn't seem to mind.

"Is it true you had the touch of Greyscale?" The daughter, Arya asked loudly and the other daughter told her to shut up.

"Apologies, my Lord. Arya? You are being rude again." Catelyn begged and scolded her daughter. He simply offered a smile, despite the mention of his affliction making him tense.

"It's quite fine. Yes, my Lady. I do have a 'reminder' of my affliction." He then removed his glove on his right hand, revealing his hand which is touched in scales. "But don't fret, it is of no danger anymore." He ended, Robb Stark then took the initiative and shook his scaled hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, my Lord. Perhaps we might spar together in the morning?" Robb Stark asked and he relished in the idea, so would Aurane but less in Matthos.

"I would be honored to, Lord Robb." He accepted and turned back to Lady Stark, "Might I and my companions be shown to a room, only one with the castle being quite filled." Lady Stark sighed and nodded with a smile.

"No need, we can find suitable quarters for each of you." She said and they followed her into the castle.

Tonight they would feast, and tomorrow he would show the Starks how a man of summer fights.

* * *

 **A/U: The Starks and Joran seem to be on good terms at the moment, it will change by the start of the WotFK. Well, I will get to working on the next chapter and will be posted with this too. The next chapter will show how more of the Starks interact with Joran and the others.**

 **I wanted this incarnation to be a mixture of the Trueborn Son and Stannis's Son story, so Joran's personality has been altered to be more charismatic, carefree and fun with being close to his uncle Robert and Renly, then also have him dutiful and pious with being near his father. His devotion to the Lord of Light won't go to the fanatic level but will do hard things for the faith of the red god, this will affect wiser decisions later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay, on with the show._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Feast of Wolves, Lions and Stags

* * *

Winterfell, Nightfall

When her mother told her that the royal family was coming north, she was over the moon above about seeing all the gallantry and graciousness of the south. It was a dream as the closest thing she ever saw of southern traditions was when she and her family attended the annual tourneys in White Harbor, hosted by Lord Wyman Manderly and she would always be excited but this is so much better, actual southerners coming to her home.

Crown Prince Joffrey looking so handsome, Queen Cersei and Princess Myrcella were semblances of beauty, Ser Jaime looked like a true and gallant warrior. What she was disappointed in was the King himself, the strong and bearded man her father told her and the others about wasn't what was described, it was really a let down to know that but at least someone came here looking like what her Lord father described, Lord Joran.

Her father and Maester Luwin would always describe Baratheons as strong, tall and charming when they smile. Lord Joran proved all that was said true, well except when he showed them his hand that had the greyscale affliction or at least its scars. She will admit that she was frightened but he had sworn that the marked arm was harmless so that was a relief to hear from him. Oh, and his voice, sounded like silk and very southern.

What is truly exciting besides all of this was that she was going to be betrothed to the Crown Prince, she would be Queen one day and rule over everyone but most of all, she would be considered the most beautiful woman in the Realm. She shuffled in her seat and looked up to her mother who was doing her hair for the feast, a northern styled type but one of the more extravagant of them. Her mother noticed her staring and furrowed her brow.

"Mother, when will I marry Joffrey, or will I have to wait?" She was impatient and had a good reason to. Her mother rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled.

"Your father hasn't even said yes, be patient my daughter." Her mother advised patience but she is too excited to be patient.

"And why not? He'd be the second most powerful man in the Kingdoms. And Prince Joffrey is so handsome, what if he doesn't like me?" She asked and her mother said the golden lion would have to be the stupidest man in the realm to think or say such a thing, that made her feel a little better.

"Hmm, what about Lord Joran? He is handsome too, or maybe I just don't want you to leave, it's bad enough that your father might leave and take you, Arya and Bran with him." Her mother went on with her worries, it isn't as if they won't see one another again, they would just be a month away and any time she or her father wants to visit then all they would need to do was just go, it's as simple as that. "Done, you ready?" She was asked and she nodded her head fast and got up from the chair, her blue and grey dress flapping from the fast movement.

She left to be with Lady for a bit before they had to be put away, then to the feast they went.

The procession went as planned, first to enter was her mother and escorted by the King. Then her father would escort the Queen, though they seemed unfriendly but that can't be right. Next was Robb and Princess Myrcella, they looked adorable together. Her and Joffrey were next and she blushed the entire way, it was both embarrassing and everything she dreamed. After they came Arya and Joran with him being a relative of Robert, Arya didn't enjoy it especially since Joran dwarf her by quite a few feet. Behind them was Bran and Tommen, then Theon and Rickon and finally were the brothers Jaime and Tyrion Lannister.

They all walked up the dais and took their seats, Joran sat to Robb's left and the two began with a cup of wine which shocked her, she hadn't known Joran was a drinker.

The night was filled with excitement, everyone from the north and south was getting along and even her uncle had come to the feast and sadly chose to seat himself next to her half-brother Jon. Jon wasn't allowed to be too close to the Royal table in the instance that it might insult the King or Queen.

She soon found herself on the floor and dancing with the Crown Prince, his moves weren't so elegant and he stumbled once or twice but she can forgive him, even if her feet do not. A few minutes pass and she found herself asking him about the south, he told her so many stories about fighting his father's guards or competing in joust despite being so young and she was awed by it all. He then began telling her about all the beasts and hunts he had, it was extraordinary.

"Cousin! My Lady," She turned and saw Joran standing near, he bowed and held out his hand, "Might I share a dance with my cousin's lady?" He asked Joffrey who seemed to scowl for a moment before allowing her to dance with him.

Lord Joran's dancing wasn't like Prince Joffrey, his moves were more refined, his steps like he was gliding on water. He rested a hand upon her hip, gently unlike the small grip the Crown Prince and his stare made her flush. The music was fine, but the silence was very, deafening to her.

"How are you enjoying Winterfell, my Lord?" She asked as Joran spun her around and brought her back in.

"Well, considering I just got here... I cannot say." His tone was teasing and she felt like a fool, of course, he wouldn't know have opinions yet on her own, "Ahem, I find Winterfell to be like my ancestral home of Storm's End; cobblestone walls and drum towers, though regular towers here." He added humorously before continuing, "Your home is certainly better than my own, not cold or wet." She was confused, what does he mean.

"I thought your home was King's Landing, is it not?" She asked him and he hummed at the question, and she rose one of her brows.

"It is... Somewhat, my real home is Dragonstone, the former island fortress of House Targaryen before my uncle defeated Rhaegar Targaryen." She was surprised about that, Joran lived in the home of dragons.

Her father rarely spoke of the rebellion, not only that was the fates of the members of House Targaryen. Soldiers would speak of it but they often say it with care, some use vulgar terms that she could not possibly repeat or think about.

The next time he spun her around and brought her close was when she saw a bit of black, on the nape of his neck and gasped a little. She hadn't thought his affliction spread through the entire arm, and not just the hand that he had shown them today. He noticed and he scowled slightly and pulled away, she wanted to apologize for staring but he stormed out of the hall before she could.

Her mood was gloomy for a time before she was beckoned by her mother, she approaches and bowed before the Queen.

"Hello little dove," The Queen said and she bowed again, "How old are you, my dear?" She smiled and answered the question.

"Ten and four, your Grace." She smiled and was proud of it.

"You're tall, still growing I bet." She nodded, "My nephew seems to still dwarf you, but he's always been a tall boy." The conversation turned upwards then, and it made her uncomfortable, "Have you bled yet?" She looked to her mother who gestured for her to say no she did.

"N- No, your grace." She muttered nervously. The Queen asked her if she made her dress, she did and the Queen asked if she would make something for her as well and she happily nodded and was allowed to leave.

She hurried and sat next to Jeyne Poole who couldn't wait to pester her about the night so far, some of the things she said were strange, surprising and shocking.

"Sansa, how was the dance with the Crown Prince and Lord Baratheon." She flushed about what to tell, they were both very gentlemanly except for the end of her dance with Joran and him storming out of the great hall. "Don't worry, I can imagine it if you won't tell. I heard some things about Lord Joran from Ser Matthos and Aurane." Did they? She thought and wanted to know, though she doesn't exactly know why.

"What did you learn, and Jeyne? You know gossiping is rude." She scolded halfheartedly, mainly because she herself loved to gossip.

"Well I've heard he doesn't hold to the Faith of the Seven, Ser Matthos too. I heard his arm is afflicted in greyscale and is a reason he hasn't married yet because no Lord would wed him their daughter. I even heard he keeps counsel with a Red Priestess, whatever that is." She won't judge one's choice of faith, she prays to both the Seven and Old Gods. That his greyscale marks kept him unmarried is sad and tragic, shame on any lord and lady who would do such a thing.

She went to finally tell Jeyne about her dances with Joffrey and Joran until a chunk of food hit her face, she gasped and screamed and looked for the culprit and her blue eyes landed on Arya and she seethed at her little sister who was laughing hard about it all and Prince Tommen and Bran too.

"Arya! That's not funny!" Jeyne helped her pick the food out of her hair, while Robb went to take Arya and Bran to their rooms for the night.

She was upset and went to leave the hall until she heard her half-brother Jon shout at uncle Benjen and went to leave but fell because he was drunk. Jon hurriedly picked himself up and left in a huff, she thought she saw the faintest of tears but didn't, she sighed and left for her room.

She was tired and wanted some sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was a test PoV for one of the pairing choices, Sansa wasn't a good person in the beginning but I'd like to think her spoilt behavior was brought on by Septa Mordane and Lady Catelyn Stark. That and what happened at the Ford was understandable, she picked the middle choice because one, she would upset her family and they would turn on her (her thoughts not mine because Eddard wouldn't do that) and two is she would be set for a bad marriage, choosing her sister over her betrothed would have made her marriage a miserable one, and Cersei wouldn't be a fan of hers either.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be first an interaction between Joran and Tyrion then both and Jon once he comes out of the great hall after Benjen told him to bed a woman and father a few children, I personally liked that scene more than the one in the show. A lot of scenes from the book will be taking place, that and Jon and Joran will be seeing one another in a few chapters down the road.**_

 _ **Well other than the next chapter right on ahead, I bid every one a very good night and sleep tight for the night is very dark and full of many terrors.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Let's go.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Bastard Wolves, Dwarf Lions and Scaled Stags

* * *

Winterfell, Nightfall

He had to take a deep breath, to calm himself from getting heated.

Why did she have to ruin it? Why did she have to look at it too long, today he showed it because he didn't want to be pestered.

He's always been this way, anytime someone notices it then he can't help but feel like they are thinking how disgusting he is; the monster with the arm of a lizard. He tried it once, wore a sleeveless jerkin and tried to be proud, that he survived his fight from the Stranger himself.

It was his uncle Renly at first, calling him names behind his back was the first to utter his moniker, 'The Scaled Stag', the name of mockery coming only second to the 'Kingslayer'. After him was many but they kept it to themselves, besides Joffrey who would take every chance back home to remind him of his scar.

Though the Crown Prince has been rather behaved since they've arrived, most likely he wants to put on a show for Lady Sansa and all of the Starks. _The façade will wither soon enough, it always does,_ He huffed and looked for a distraction and found one in a dummy post, good enough.

He whacked on the dummy for several minutes, hitting it hard and harder with the blunted weapon that he dented the bed himself. He dropped the weapon and looked back, the feast was still lively as it ever was at the beginning. He stood out there, in the cold in silence until someone spoke to him.

"Someone must have upset you, am I right?" He turned and pursed his lips at the son of Tywin Lannister, Tyrion of the House Lannister.

Tyrion was one of he more tolerable Lannisters he knows, Jaime was an arse, always making jokes or insulting you though Tyrion also does this but is truthful where Jaime just wants to be an arse. And the Queen, she puts the face of a caring woman on well, but he's lived in King's Landing enough to know when she is genuine and when she is false, and half the time she is the latter.

Tyrion is a dwarf, half the size of a child with stubby legs, a jutting forehead, mismatched eyes of green and black, and a mixture of pale blond and black hair. Though many women seem to enjoy his 'intimate' company and when he doesn't have a sour mood one could have a good time with the Little Lion as he's come to call him.

"Why aren't you with your pride? They look lonely." He teased and stood straight, Tyrion humored him with a smile and held up his cup.

"Just getting ready, I need to be VERY drunk to be feasting with the likes of Stone-Faced Eddard or my Kill-You-With-My-Eyes Sister." Tyrion said and he cracked a smile, "But first, you." Him? Why him, "Someone stared too long again? I thought I told you to not bother with those eyes, they can see all they want but be prouder than their stares, or something like that... " He sighed at the Imp who leaned against a stable door.

"You said to me, 'Shut your heart like the scales that cover your arm, for they cannot penetrate it,' If you weren't so drunk then you might remember." He commented and Tyrion chuckled.

"Ah, but then I would not be able to protect myself from the Starks and my sister," Tyrion responded and held a wide smirk.

His father didn't like Jaime or Tyrion, his father thought Tyrion was a bad influence and should be sent away and that Jaime should be at the Wall, the man did kill the King he was sworn to protect after all. He obeyed his father for a long time, staying clear from Tyrion until the mocking about his scar became too much and he ran off, it was Tyrion who found him hiding inside of Belarion's skull and gave him advice.

After that, he held the Imp in a higher respects, but would always be dutiful and resist the man's attempts to turn him into his uncle.

The two's conversation halted momentarily when out of the great hall came a drunk boy, a year or two younger than himself and flustered and angry with a white dog creature following right behind the lad. The northerner stopped upon seeing them and gave them an uncaring stare.

He soon realized who this boy was, Jon Snow. He certainly looked more Stark than any of his trueborn siblings, even Lady Arya to a point. Jon has the long face of the Starks, a lean build, dark-brown hair and grey eyes that border on black. The boy's wolf also looked very terrifying, all white with red eyes.

"What are you two doing over there?" He and Tyrion were asked by Jon to which they shrugged.

"Just enjoying some fresh air, it smells of piss and shit in the south." He commented and Tyrion smiled, "You must be Jon Snow, Lord Starks bastard." Jon recoiled at being called such a thing, he didn't much care because he has his own issues with bastards but the boy should be proud as most bastards are cast aside or even killed, so the boy got off quite lucky if anyone asked him.

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father, yes." He heard Jon say heatedly, a haughty tone and he frowned. Tyrion, feeling miffed decided to dig in.

"But you are the bastard, though? And Lady Stark isn't your mother," Tyrion approached despite the wolf growling at him, "Let me give you some advice, _Bastard._ " Tyrion spat in a gentle way but it still affected the boy, "Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you." Tyrion said and went to the great hall but was stopped by Jon who huffed and shouted at him.

"What do you know about being a bastard!?" The boy was emotional, his tone of voice said as much and he sat there, watching it play out. Actually, he's a bit upset they are ignoring him at the moment. Tyrion smiled sympathetically and held out his arms as if to embrace the air itself.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes, well the majority are," Tyrion looked to him then back to Jon, "Now good night you two."

All that was left in the yard was him and Jon, the angry Northman looked at him with a frown and scoffed. He rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to try and make his not wanting to see all the stares last a little longer.

"Tyrion is an arse, he gets into sour moods and often finds the most miserable person to pick on, it makes him feel bigger in some way." He said and Jon looked insulted, "I know from some experience," He added and handed the blunted weapon to Jon, "It made me feel better, so you should too, here." Jon took the weapon and began to whack the dummy with as much ferocity as he had done, it was impressive how the blade bent more than he had made it.

"I don't know why the King is here but I have suspicions, but you? What is his nephew here for." Jon asked and another man would be insulted, but he's had much to drink tonight and doesn't feel like arguing.

"I'm my uncle's squire, well former squire. Got the title knocked off some time ago for Lancel Lannister, my uncle now wants me to get a knighthood." He revealed and Jon's eyes widened a little, "Don't get too excited now, it isn't a big thing- Expected is what my mother would say. Yet you don't know your mother, do you?" He asked and Jon got silent.

"No, I don't." He heard the younger man mutter, he sighed and cleared his throat to get the boys attention.

"You know, if you ever feel the North is too complacent then I can always need another sword in my retinue." He offered to Jon, the son of Stark went slack-jawed, most likely had never been asked such a thing in his lifetime.

"I am grateful for the offer, my Lord." He sensed a but coming, "But I have a desire to become a ranger of the Night's Watch, its a great honor." He wanted to reel back in disappointment, from those swings the boy seemed to have a good sword hand but instead, he has his sights to waste it on a order as useless as the Night's Watch.

"You would leave your family, to exchange them for murderers and rapists and traitors- " He started saying with a voice darker than his usual because he believes the boy is making a mistake, Jon didn't like what he was hearing and dropped his blade and squared up to him. "Be angry, because whether you believe it or not, the Night's Watch is a shell of honorable and bitter men, murderers, rapists, and traitors. Your talents would be better served here or elsewhere." He told the truth as Cressen would tell him, hard truths make honest men better than the schemers.

"And what would a southerner know about the North or Wall, or the Night's Watch?! Whether it's you or my uncle, none will stop me." Jon declared and with his fists clenched tightly. Rolling his eyes as he stepped back, feeling pity for the boy, he wants to prove he is more than his bastardy would make him.

"Well, tomorrow is a new day and I would test your metal before you marry it to the Night's Watch to fend off savages with sticks." He also declared, with a smirk on his face and Jon looked at him nervously.

"Bastards cant lay harm to royals- " He cut the boy off, to get what he wishes to.

"I'm no royal! I am a Lord, my friend is a bastard and I fought him. I have a bastard cousin, I have family and friends that are baseborn. Tomorrow when we fight it will be man to man, no titles included." He said and finished leaving the area and Jon to think about his offer and their fight in the morning, but first, he will feast with wolves and one little lion.

He drank some more and danced with many ladies, some names he remembered and others he didn't and he cursed, he's catching uncles habits. Afterward, Matthos helped him to his bed and was plopped onto the comfy furs the lined the cotton cushions. Then found himself asleep. He doesn't necessarily dream strange things, but whatever he ate or drank gave him a terrible nightmare that felt as if it lasted days.

He was in a dark forest, mist suffocated the way out but he strove to get past it. Along the way he heard the sound of war cries and clashes of steel, he then went for his sword and saw it wasn't there so he picked up a big stick and ran for the fighting to see who it was and when he came out of the forest he didn't see men or any swords but animals.

Lions fighting Wolves.

Tentacles were bursting from the ground, enveloping the wolf as it fought the lion.

Looking elsewhere where a thunderbolt cracked the ground was two Stags going at one another.

The field was one of a large rose garden, and in the chaos, he saw a Mockingbird, a Falcon and a Viper. Everything then became cold as snow began to fall to the ground and killed the wolf, kraken, lion and both of the stags. The roses wilted and the falcon and mockingbird froze into ice. He walked past them and saw a burning sword that was plunged into the ground, it was worn and old.

Then he woke, and the day began anew.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed and I apologize that things aren't speeding up as I usually do, but I want to take my time with this one.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blades Ready?

* * *

Winterfell

"Have a nice night, Aurane?" Matthos asked Aurane and the bastard of Driftmark smirked widely.

"Aye, I did. That girl last night left a few scratches, hah!" It seems the older man claimed another young woman's maidenhead last night, lucky bastard.

Joran scoffed at Aurane's antics, the more carefree of the three because the man doesn't need to worry about humiliating his father or House. It was Aurane who got him and Matthos to smile, to laugh and go have fun on sea or land but would often find the end result in him being scolded by his father and mother.

He thought about telling them about his dream like he and Shireen would do back home like it was a fairytale of their own making. Yet he kept silent because of how unsettling it made him and was almost bordering on visions and visions aren't real, are they?

Turning his eyes back to getting his gloves on, he grabbed the sparring sword and headed over to Robb, Theon, his two cousins, the Hound and Ser Rodrik Cassel who was the master of arms of the castle. There were others, about some twenty Lannister and Baratheon and Stark men that came to watch them but he didn't much care for their names.

"Who will go first?" Cassel asked amongst them, he cleared his throat and stepped up.

"I think we should let little Bran and Prince Tommen have a go, right?" He asked around and many agreed.

Bran and Tommen are of the same age and both, or one was excited to spar and hold an actual weapon. His little cousin didn't do so well, more whinging than anything about the weight of the shield. He can't believe his uncle raised weak boys, from what his uncle used to be able to do as a fearless warrior. Bran wasn't so great but has the tenacity of a warrior, that is true enough and soon the match ended in Bran's favor.

He noticed a glum man was sitting across in the form of Jon Snow, the boy looked back at him and he twisted his lip into a half-smile and urged the younger warrior to step up but sadly he remained where he was and stayed there. He huffed and turned back to the next match which was Aurane and Theon, both are scoundrels in their own right and used dirty moves but weren't upset over them and had a few laughs.

"You bastard, you damn- You cheated me," Theon shouted halfheartedly as Aurane sent the ward to the ground but helped the man back up.

"Yes so don't wear it out, cry out that Aurane Waters defeated Theon Greyjoy!" Everyone shared a laugh with one another, Cassel shouted for everyone to calm themselves and asked who would be next, and surprisingly Joffrey chose to be next and Robb followed suit, no doubt to test the metal of his future good brother.

Joffrey's swings were lousy, he missed half and was hit once on the shoulder and yelped like a beat dog. He found himself questioning why this is their next King and found himself worrying. Aegon the Conqueror was a great warrior and leader of men, his son and heir was a weak man and was possibly killed by his own brother. He hopes this isn't the future everyone has in store otherwise it will be a shit one.

"I yield!" Joffrey cried and threw his weapon onto the ground and he felt disgusted, this wasn't a Baratheon, even a Lannister has more backbone. _He humiliates House Baratheon with this instead of fighting until he fell, sorry Robb but I have to,_ He thought and hopped over the rail and picked up the blade and turned his eye onto Robb and gave an angered glance onto Joffrey.

"What do you say? Robb Stark, want a go?" He asked in a sharp tone, he doesn't need to bruise him, he just needs to show the Stark a true Baratheon's strength. Robb smiled and nodded, Rodrik approached them both and had them shake hands to cement the match.

"No heavy damage, the weapon either falls off the hand or one of you yields in defeat, got it?" He and Robb nodded, "Good, begin when ready." Rodrik turned and left the arena so that the two could get some room.

Robb proved what he thought of him, he was quick and struck at him like a wolf pouncing on its prey, but he would show the antlers on a great stag hurts a lot more than a wolfs teeth. He parried the swing and clashed his shield with Robb's, the Stark took his first two blows rather well, but when the third hit him the young man was sent back a few steps and he let out a cry, getting himself a little more excited.

Robb hissed in irritation before coming at him again, his hits being harder than before but he's managed against the blows of the Kingsguard, against the knights at court and he can handle the blows from Robb Stark, Heir to Winterfell and next Warden of the North. He was forced a step back when Robb brought on his shield in a push, he took a few steps back and did a swing with his sword and Robb struck his side.

It was his turn to his in pain, but he would not show it. Robb smirked and slapped his sword on his shield in a taunt, but he isn't his uncle and won't be goaded by such a tactic on Lord Robb's part.

"Are you a pup, or great wolf?" He asked and Robb's face darkened slightly before the two came to blows again.

A clash here, a clang there, shields bashing against shield. Neither seemed to want to give in, and he wouldn't, glancing he sent a sharp smirk to Jon, a silent challenge before getting his direction back onto the battle. Shields and blunted swords clashed a few more times before both edges landed on either of his and Robb's necks, their shields weighing down their arms so much that they can hardly hold them up anymore.

"A draw! Well fought, you two." Rodrik called and both he and Robb smiled proudly at one another, he looked to see where Jon was and saw he was gone and huffed. "So who is next? Prince, wish to go another round?" Rodrik asked Joffrey who snorted at the thought he'd assumed the boy would be humbled for that pathetic display of his name, Baratheons show pride in victory and humbleness in defeat before fighting back.

"I don't think so. I grow tired of playing with little boys, Ser Rodrik." The boy had stubbornness, he'll give him that at least but is it hiding a craven behind it, "If live steel were to play a part then I may do so, but I'm not sure the Pup can handle me." Robb demanded another match for Joffrey's insult, but Rodrik would not allow such a thing to occur.

"I will not have young men hurting each other, no." Joffrey scowled in disgust, turning to him to let out his frustrations possibly.

"What of you, _Scaled Stag_? Will you fight with real steel, or be a pathetic boy as you were." He was twice the boy's age and he has the nerves to insult him, with his unwelcomed moniker of all things. "As I thought, come Tommen, let us leave these boys and their toys to themselves." his two cousins left with their Hound following them like a good dog, he spit to the ground and pointed a glare behind his cousins back.

The drama ended and he turned and held out his hand to Robb, a sign of goodwill for him when he is ever met at a draw with an opponent.

"Good fight, the last one to do that was my uncles Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy, You have a good sword-hand, Lord Robb." He praised and it made the younger man swell with pride, and a wide smile to boot.

"Thank you, Lord Joran. It is an honor being made worthy by the nephew of the King." Robb said to him with a genuine tone of voice.

The rest of the day was spent talking about themselves, Robb told him about the Wolfswood and he told them about the Kingswood, Theon told him about brothels and he ignored, bad enough that Tyrion does the same thing back home. Rickon and Bran asked him about Dragonstone and if there are statues of the creatures there, they are and they've given him plenty of nightmares.

When he was told that he would be going with his uncle to bring Eddard south to be Hand of the King, he'd had thought they would all be like his father: Honor-bound, just and stern but less brooding and scowls and he will say, he's been impressed so far that they are somewhat just like him and his sister. At home, he and Shireen would raise havoc, with him skipping lessons with Cressen to ride and his sister abandoning her lessons with mother or Septa Faran.

He especially loved sailing and riding, at Dragonstone and King's Landing. His father always forgot that he was still just a young man, he wanted to have fun and break a few rules before being sat in a chair and prepared for Lordship of Dragonstone, though it should've been Storm's End.

"Boys! The feasts began, get on!"

Another night of feasting with the Starks and family, and a pathetic Joffrey as well. Later on, when everyone but him and some others were asleep on the tables, went to bed in their chambers or were still drinking. He remained sober and watched Jon, he remained sober as well.

He got up and patted a drunk Theon on the shoulder and walked over to the lad, gesturing for him to follow and the bastard did so with reluctance. He led Jon over to the training yard where two swords and two shields and two sets of chest protection was sitting there, Jon looked at him with suspicion as he got himself ready for the match he wanted this morning, and he isn't usually this dead set on getting what he wants.

"No one is here, just us and some sentries." He said and picked up the weapon and shield, "Now we fight and don't worry, I can take a blow or two." He chuckled and Jon suddenly got a glint in those eyes of his, then went to get himself ready and before long both were ready and a few steps from one another, "Give me everything you've got, or are you no warrior?" He asked and teased the Bastard of Winterfell who grimaced before smiling a small smile that turned into a large grin.

"Don't blame me for your hurt pride, ready?" Jon responded and asked. He merely nodded and came at Jon.

The morning after they were found winded, worn out and bruised from the fight, it was a good fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Now we get it moving a bit, a week or two will have past and in that time Joran has made fast-friends of Robb, Jon, Sansa, and some others with Arya being the last and will have interactions with Joran in this chapter leading up to Bran's fall._**

* * *

Chapter 6: She Wolf Stalks the Stag

* * *

Three Weeks Later, Winterfell

The youngest daughter of Eddard Stark found herself running into the Godswood, the one place where she can hide from Sansa and Jeyne's bullying.

It happened not long ago, in the septa's room...

She had been in her lessons with the others and even the Princess Myrcella was there, that meant everyone had to be perfect and their pieces they were sewing as well. She wasn't ever good at it, they all knew it and yet they had often chided her for being terrible, telling her to get better or the Septa would tell her mother and father who rarely yell at her anyways besides a comment or two about her having a difficult time in finding a match.

Who cared who she marries, she wasn't going to anyways. She always dreamt of being a warrior, like Nymeria or Visenya Targaryen. She didn't want to be wedded to some man and bear his children, however, that happens. She was making a poor creation of a wolf's head when the Septa noticed Myrcella's embroidered creation, it looked like a dragon but no wings and it had antlers at the top of its head and the legs of a stag too.

"Wonderful my Princess, what is it?" Mordane asked and the Princess giggled without shame, like a girly girl, like Sansa was when dancing the other day.

"It's for my cousin, the Scaled Stag." Jeyne and Sansa giggled, she finally realized it too. _Princess and the Scaled Stag?_ Her mother once said it was unnatural for a family to inter-marry except for cousins, so it shouldn't be so strange for the Princess to feel such a way for Lord Joran.

She hasn't talked to him, not a full talk like the question she asked when the King arrived at Winterfell. She watched him fight Robb with Jon, then the night they arrived she saw him dancing with Sansa, then Jeyne and Princess Myrcella. He was interesting because of the afflicted arm and his faith that gave him the moniker of The Scaled Stag but other than that was nothing else. He definitely looked like what her father told them of the King, big and burly and strong and tall too, but he is like every highborn son she had seen come to Winterfell and that wasn't going to change.

"Arya, this looks dreadful! Is this how we ladies embroider? This cannot do." The Septa turned her gaze onto her, and the embroidered wolf. In anger she threw it at the Septa and caused everyone to gasp in shock, even Princess must feel the same. "Young Lady?! This is not how a lady acts, now go to your chambers." Jeyne muttered 'Arya Horseface' again when the Septa yelled at her, tears welled in her eyes and she ran out of the room with haste.

And here she was, with Nymeria to comfort her as she silent teared up and wiped them away as fast as they came.

She hated them, she hates the Septa. She hates Jeyne Poole. Even Sansa, her big sister had always chided her for trying to be the opposite of what everyone expects a Lady to be, she wants to fight and her mother wants her to be a lady, she wants to be a knight and her father wants her to be a wife. The truth is that she doesn't want to be a lady, or a wife or a mother, she wants to be what she wishes to be and nothing more.

She sighed in relief when she came upon what she wanted to see, the weirwood tree of her House and that of the First Men.

Often she, Bran and Sansa and Robb would come here and pray with father. Sansa had stopped and begun spending time with their mother at the sept her father had made because her mother kept to the New Gods and not the Old.

Robb followed both, so did Rickon and sometimes her and Bran, except Jon. Her brother is a strict follower of the Old Gods, believing that they are the only Gods to him. She sometimes wishes she had been born a man, then she could be whatever she wished to and no one could stop her.

"Oh, didn't know anyone was here... "

She turned and eyes widened at seeing the Kings nephew standing just a few feet away, he was wearing a different set of clothes, a black vest and yellow surcoat that had the Baratheon insignia onto it.

"Go away!" She shouted rudely, dried streaks where her tears had been dry were becoming wet again. Would he also call her name? Ugly and obscene. He didn't move and instead held a look of pity on his face, it enraged her because she didn't need anyone's pit nor did she want it.

"You look upset, my lady. May I ask why?" She wanted to shout louder and throw rocks at him, to tell him to leave her alone to wallow again.

But she didn't, was too tired to do so.

"My sister, her friends, they called me names since I was little." He was listening intently though he was surprised that Sansa, the girl he danced with would do such a thing, "Arya Horseface, Arya Underfoot, Lumpyhead, Lumpyface. Those are the only nice ones and the Septa! She is a terrible person who only chides and scolds me, and gives Sansa so much praise." She told him, he had taken a seat next to her, to hear her out.

"I am sorry for that, I would have stopped it if I could. I had to be my cousin Myrcella's shield once or twice from Joffrey, he's an arse." She laughed as he said that, and he smiled and chuckled at her. She saw on the nape of his neck, the black scales going upwards like a spear-tip.

"How did you cope, with being bullied for your appearance?" She asked and he must have gotten a sense that she was talking about his affliction when he pulled up the collar of his vest to hide the mark, he went silent for many minutes before he finally uttered a word.

"I never did, I'm afraid people will see it and call me a grotesque, a freak." He admitted with a soft tone, "The years after I was cured, I couldn't leave my room. Didn't want everyone on Dragonstone or at King's Landing to notice the hideous and diseased nephew of the King, I would sometimes cower and run and hide in the darkest of places so I can be seen no longer, usually the skull of Belarion." Her eyes widened then, he's seen the skull of Aegon the Conquerors dragon? She marked that down as something she will also see as well.

"But you're so confident, just two weeks ago you were laughing with everyone." She inquired and his face became a little more sullen than before, bordering on tragic.

"Every man and woman has their shell, a shield to hide behind so they don't feel afraid. I found that in making fast friends and having a laugh, you just need to find your shell, my lady: 'An armor to wear so no one can harm you,' See?" He told her after making a quote, though she's never heard it before. _Find my shell,_ She told herself as she smiled and Nymeria got up and licked Joran's hand, smiling widely.

She even forgot to tell him she wasn't any lady, she was Arya of the House Stark and he should never forget it.

She and the Scaled Stag sat and talked about things, swordplay, sailing, and horse-riding. She didn't realize they had so much in common, they loved to fight, loved teasing their siblings and others, also loved laughing which he older individual was boisterous in and she's since ended all mentions of his greyscale after asking her not to bring it up.

By the end, she left the Godswood feeling better about herself, then came the nights next feast and she was rather full of the food. She watched her sister and Jeyne giggling amongst each other and Princess Myrcella too, then she was tapped from behind by Joran once more and he held out his hand.

"What?" She asked and he smirked.

"I want a dance, I regret to say I've danced with almost everyone, even your brother, Robb." She remembered, Joran, Robb, Aurane, Theon and Matthos, even Jon were dancing on the tables with the Bear and the Maiden Fair and Fifty-Four Tuns. It got them chided by her father and mother which ended with each of them helping the stable-hands.

Despite the urge to say no, she found herself reaching and taking his hand. He led her to the floor and began the dance. She was small, not as tall who had been able to meet Joran's torso. She barely made it past his stomach and ribs, but she made do and only held his hands instead of having them on her waist.

She was no good at dancing, she swore to have stepped on his feet but he didn't seem to show any hint of pain. Joran's movement was more fluid, better than her own and she hated that fact, but after today she would adopt his shell to her own, to make the best of a situation rather than allowing others to see and laugh at your faults.

"You're smiling, keep that smile and never let their insults hurt you." She nodded and he barked in laughter and picked her up, spinning her around as she laughed aloud, setting her back down and bowing to her. "Let it be known, Lady Arya of the House Stark is a Fearless Wolf!" The hall met out with ayes and people, mainly her brothers, Sers Matthos and Aurane and Princess Myrcella calling out the name, even King Robert.

Words won't hurt her anymore, she is a shield-maiden, a fighter.

And she didn't, the next morning she went to her lessons with a smile. Jeyne's bullying no longer had the effect it did when not a tear left her eye, Sansa was shocked, the Princess was surprised and Mordane was speechless when she didn't answer her scolding with cries or insults, but a smile and a promise to do better though she won't be doing such a thing, she is her own woman and will follow her own path forward.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There we have the second to the final part of the visit in Winterfell, in these chapters, one or two decisions will have been changed in the near and far-future, some long-lasting friendships have been formed and will come into play as well. The next chapter is right on ahead which goes to the inevitable attempted murder of Bran when he sees Jaime and Cersei humping like bunnies in heat, excuse my language.**_

 _ **I know many are worried if the other stories have been abandoned as this one has but trust me, nothing is stopping me from getting them finished even if they aren't as good as other peoples stories or Georges stuff, but I am very happy that everyone likes the things I write.**_

 _ **Well this has been Hail King Cerion, don't forget to re-do all the stuff (fav, comment, follow)**_

 _ **Farewell.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here. We. Go. as the great Mister Joker would say.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Hunts and Falls

* * *

Winterfell

"You as good with a spear as you used to be?"

Eddard Stark, patriarch of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North turned his head to his friend after Theon gave him his gloves.

"No. But I'm still better than you," He remarked and Robert barked in laughter.

"Listen, I know what I'm putting you through. Thank you for saying yes," He nodded to what his friend said, though he wished he had refused. "I only ask you because I need you, you're a loyal friend, you hear me? A loyal friend and the last one I've got." He wished he could tell Robert no, that he wants to stay home instead of that rat's nest of a capital, but Lysa told him the Lannisters are at fault for Jon's death and he would see his foster-father avenged.

"I- I hope I serve you well." He responded and Robert nodded with a smile, riding close to him.

"You will. And I will make sure you don't look so fucking grim all the time." Robert then turned to the hunting party, "Come on boys! Let's go kill some boar!" He turned to see Bran smiling at him, the boy had wanted to come along but the Wolfswood is no place for a child, and Cat wouldn't have it.

During the hunt he thought about what will happen in six days when they leave, he would be betrothing Sansa to Prince Joffrey and would bring Arya and Bran for a match and knighthood. He'd rather have his children remain in the North and marry Northmen and women to be close to home, but instead, his friend wished to have Bran serve Lord Joran as squire and page when he is knighted, Arya simply wanted to come south.

His friend has changed much in the years since they have seen each other, since the Tourney of Lannisport after the Greyjoy Rebellion was put down. Robert wasn't the strong and robust man he'd known, instead was a King who got too complacent without a fight to be had which was his friend's pastime.

The Queen and Crown Prince didn't like it here, that much he knew for a fact. He didn't much like lions in his home neither, Jaime and Tyrion. Though he is glad some decent men will be coming along, Joran and Ser Barristan.

The last time he'd seen Lord Joran was when he was a babe and for no more than a day before riding south to find his sister, but he will admit the boy grew into quite the Baratheon, tall and strong with a good jaw. Looking at an angle he could see Robert in him, but mostly it's his father, Stannis.

Others accompanied Joran north, Matthos the son of Lord Davos Seaworth, a new House and unheard of. Next was Aurane Waters, son of the late Lord of Driftmark and brother to its current, he is surprised he was allowed to be in the same room with Robert considering he looks like a Targaryen but is thankful because he would not have a boys life be taken under his home.

His sons and daughters seem to get on well with Stannis's boy, friendly and obviously learned from being around Robert but none of the negative traits his friends had shown in his halls with groping and the drinking and insulting others. He has the honor and dutifulness of his father and the charisma and strength from his uncle, traits that can make a good lord one day when he rules Dragonstone, or Storm's End if Renly hasn't fathered a child, from what he knows.

"Lord Stark, you look a little in a daze, didn't know wolves were daydreamers." He turned and found himself staring at Joran, close up he could see a younger Stannis before the eternal scowl put itself onto his face.

"We all dream, Lord. Do you dream?" He asked and the younger man shifted uncomfortably like he had seen something terrible in his dreams.

"Sort of, I haven't been in the Wolfswood. It feels... Familiar." Joran's face fell and for a moment, it was as if the cheery boy he'd just talk to was gone and replaced with sullen young lordling. Joran's expression returned and a bright smile crossed his face, "Well, let's have ourselves a grand old hunt, like the First Men in the Long Night." He was surprised the boy knows what that is, most southern lads care only about fighting.

"You're knowledgeable, Lord Joran." He commented and Joran hummed in response.

"Not so much as a Maester, my sister is a lover of books and is quite learned for her young age." He was told and he was glad for it, every family should be learned otherwise a House can be swindled like the Casterly's who were tricked out of their home by the founder of Lannister. "She wanted to come along, but she was far away, back at home and the King wanted to get going right away after the death of Lord Arryn," Joran mentioned and yet it still made him ache for his foster-father, the man who is suspected to have been murdered by the Lannisters.

But for what? That, he will find out when he goes south and when he does he will resign his post and leave the justice to Robert.

The conversation with Joran ended when Jon told him that he, Robb, him, Theon, Aurane, and Matthos would go on their own to hunt and so Joran bid him a good hunt and went with his friends, as a courtesy the Crown Prince went with them and his bodyguard, Sandor Clegane.

They were out there for more than a few hours, and the forest was lively since he's made restrictions on hunting so the King would have plenty of game, they caught three stags, a boar, and one large bear which nearly took Aurane Waters arm off if not for the Hound killing the beast by taking its head. They were all making their way back to Winterfell when the King rode close to him, shifting nervously on his steed.

"What do you need, your grace?" He asked and Robert groaned, the man didn't like him referring to the man by title, "Robert?" His friend chuckled and leaned in.

"I notice your other daughter and my nephew getting along, what do you say we marry them?" It was odd to be coming out of the blue with such a request. Robert already got him as Hand of the King, Bran as Joran's squire and page, Sansa for his boy and heir and now he would have his last daughter married to Joran?

It wasn't a request he wanted to accept, he cleared his throat to tell Robert no, that he won't do it. Instead, Robert continued to speak his mind.

"It doesn't need to be now, it can wait until she is old enough. Does fifteen work for you? We won't even need to announce it." His fight went away in moments as he devised a way to get out of this, he has a year to do so and three if he doesn't come up with it in time. So, he gave Robert a nod and the burly King patted him on the back, "House Baratheon and Stark will be stronger for it, I promise you this, Ned."

He can only hope that is so, well without marrying Arya to Joran. He might like the boy and he seems dutiful and honorable, but Arya is too young and has a lifetime before she has to think about marriage, he wants her and all of his children to be what they are, children before they are forced to grow up.

Looking behind him Joran and Robb were speaking to one another, Aurane and Matthos were laughing with Theon and the Imp, Crown Prince Joffrey was sulking in the back, he had caught only a fox of which he was laughed at by Robert and Joran. Robert noticed the same and chuckled.

"Could almost believe him to my son, gods he should have been instead of the one I have. Maybe I should make him my heir, he'd suit the life." Robert claimed, and he stood in shock hoping his friend was jesting, would he really do such a thing as name his nephew heir? No, even his friend and king wouldn't do it.

"I suppose he does resemble you," No, Joran was Stannis's son and anyone can see that. "We should return to the castle, everyone will be worrying if we do not." He said and got the topic of disinheriting Joffrey put aside, he's known for a long time that if his friend put his mind to something then it is unlikely that he will be turned from his course.

"Aye, we should. Sing a song, boys!" Robert demanded and in unison half of the column began singing the Bear and the Maiden Fair.

Upon reaching the outer gates of Winterfell he noticed the place was quiet, other than the howling of the hounds, and wolf pups his children picked up. _Something is wrong,_ He thought as he dismounted and was making his way towards the steps leading to the great hall when he saw Sansa and Arya running out jumping into his embrace, it shocked and confused him.

"What is the matter?" Their sobs did not cease, soon enough Vayon Poole came out and looked pale in fright, "What happened!?" He demanded.

"It's young Lord Brandon, he's fallen from the Broken Tower."

And like that, all merriment and joy ended, it was tragic and sad.

* * *

 _ **Shorter than the others but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Teasing a little Joran/Arya but I kinda don't want that, because often an Oc/Arya story ends up making her too different from what her character is. So, in any event, I will be making them more friends than anything, and before you comment I would say that no, Jon will not be going south but following the path of a Nights Watchmen despite knowing the truth but this more than prepares him to face some odd sorts of people when he gets to the Wall.**_

 _ **The chapter after this one will quite a few deviations from the incident on the Kingsroad and one big change for the time being.**_

 _ **Until next time, farewell.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here. We. Go.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Justice and Corruption

* * *

The Ruby Ford, Riverlands

Here he was again, looking across the battlefield where his uncle won his crown.

Looking behind them was Lord Stark and his daughters who wore grim looks. He understands that pain after Young Bran fell from that tower that further increased the days before actually leaving the North, he almost didn't want to and would accompany Jon and Tyrion to the Wall.

But his father would further worry for him, and his mother as well. He also has to return to his sister, it's been some time and he actually yearns to see Dragonstone once again.

"We should find ourselves some tents, I fear House Darry won't have enough room in his shite of a castle," Aurane commented, not caring of it insulted the small banner-house of the Riverlands, the man wasn't one to cut corners when talking to people and wouldn't do it now.

Matthos, on the other hand, had his own thoughts.

"You cant be the slightest bit grateful? They housed us once going north and today as we head south, so what if we have to find shelter."

He grunted and turned from the two in search of a room, tent or the inn it didn't matter to him at the moment.

Lord Darry didn't feel so inclined to see their stop with grace, it wasn't that way the first time neither. In the rebellion, House Darry was one of the few families in the Riverlands that sided with the Targaryen's, it was right of them but in the end the crown lost and House Darry for their aiding the Targaryen's had lost some of their land and annual income so it is understandable that Lord Darry didn't wish to feast for them.

Night had come when he was awoken by someone entering his tent, cloaked and small. He drew his dagger to take the eye of whoever it was, he quickly put it down when he saw it was none other than Arya and her wolf wasn't with her, she yelped in surprise and fell to on her backside.

"By the Lord of Light, you have a death wish? Don't go into someone's tent during the hour of the wolf." He chided and sat up from his cot, looking into Arya's eyes as she got herself off of the floor, "What is it?" He asked and she showed him a weapon.

It was small, about the size of a short-sword but looked lighter.

"My brother, Jon, he gave this to me before leaving Winterfell. I would ask you to help me how to use it," She was blunt in her request, and he was inclined to say no because generally ladies aren't supposed to know how to fight.

But then again his sister knows her way around a bow, so why can't a she-wolf know how to strike with a sword.

"Alright, we'll begin in the morning: the river east. Be ready for a bruise or two." Arya's face lit up in excitement and left without another word, to get some sleep.

The first thing he did when he woke the next morning was to sharpen his sword and grabbed himself a few blunted weapons he always kept around his retinue when he felt like doing a bit of sword-work, then he got his clothes on for the day and fitted boots before walking to towards the river to meet Arya.

Along the way he began thinking about the letter his father had sent to him, he wished for him to come to Dragonstone the moment they get to King's Landing, Davos would be there waiting for him aboard the Fury, a flagship galley of the royal fleet. He was awfully tempted if not for the King demanding that he remain in his household, and like most things, he couldn't exactly tell his uncle no despite trying and losing in turn.

Aurane would have come along but has gotten himself a new woman at the Ruby Ford Inn, some wench named Bella. Matthos is the only one, a constant companion since he and the man were but children.

"You're here! Hope you don't mind, I brought a friend along." Arya came up to them and asked, he looked ahead and saw a boy.

"Nonsense, I will not train some peasant!" He cried, Arya looked at him in shock and the boy seemed afraid, then he grinned with Matthos, "Of course, Lady Arya. I will train this future warrior, what's your name?" He asked and he shy boy stood up and tried to seem tall, it didn't work.

"Mycha, milord. The butcher's son." He nodded and handed Arya and Mycha a practice weapon, their hands not so handling the weight.

He would first show them how warriors fight, so he and Matthos both drew their swords and demonstrated several moves here and there. It wasn't serious, for a few times he and Matthos tackled one another and shared a laugh, seeing Arya and Mycha fumble as they tried swinging at the nearby trees were hilarious to see and before they knew it, it had been three hours and the four were sitting near the river.

"That's where my uncle fought Rhaegar Targaryen, right in the middle of the river... " He said softly, Arya's eyes widened in excitement.

"Think there are any rubies in there?" The moment she asked, he and Matthos burst into laughter, confusing young Arya, "What's so funny?" She asked and Matthos went ahead to speak.

"Because my lady, when we first came here Joran jumped into the river in search of them, the King was laughing with the others." Arya got it and laughed herself, he, on the other hand, had the humbleness to flush from how embarrassing it was, he bated in that river the same day before they had to move again.

" I didn't find any, but I did find out how deep it was." He humored and the others laughed at him, or with him too.

"Lord Joran, Arya!"

He and the others turned to see his cousin and Lady Sansa, they looked like they've been in the drink and his face hardened as he thought of how Joffrey was shaming the House for getting Sansa, daughter of Stark drunk on wineskin. He got to his feet and gave a half-hearted bow, his companions barring Mycha followed suit.

"Why don't you two go away, we are busy," Arya said in a sharp tone, not as loud as she was in Winterfell though her comment still made this scene tense as Joffrey grit his teeth.

"How dare you speak to me like that?! I am to be your next King!" His cousin yelled back at her, why is the boy acting like a fool. He stepped in front of Arya, to take over his cousin's attack because he can.

"As I recall, uncle Robert is still healthy and will be King for quite a long time, now go and take Lady Sansa to her father and beg forgiveness for getting her drunk." He said with pursed lips afterward, his cousin snarled and emboldened by the wine and unsheathed his sword, Lions Tooth.

"I don't take orders from the likes of Greyscale Freaks! I am your Prince and future King!"

He took a step backward, his cousin came at him slowly and it slowly angered him. The sword was touching his chest, piercing him lightly and he winced and cursed that he couldn't just hit the fool and teach him a lesson, surprisingly an unknown savior stopped it at least for a moment.

"Stop it, my Prince! Let's leave." Sansa begged, but it drove Joffrey to be further irritated as he gulped down more wine.

"I don't take orders from savages or their daughters!" Sansa went wide-eyed and gasped, then it happened...

His cousin came at Sansa, stupidity, and wine taking charge he rose his sword to strike Sansa, the boys betrothed of all people. He grabbed his cousin's hand and twisted it back, making him drop the sword and yelping in pain. On instinct, he spun the Crown Prince around and smacked him across the face with his other hand, only then did he realize what he had done and went into a panic turning back to Arya.

"The three of you, go and get the- " Sansa and Arya screamed for him to turn around, Joffrey got back and with his sword in hand had slashed him across the chest, it was a little thing but blood still flowed from his chest. It seemed Joffrey went to finish him but a grey wolf came from the bushes and landed her jaws on Joffrey's hand, it was Nymeria.

He still had enough strength to help Arya get Nymeria off Joffrey, he gestured for Mycha and Matthos to take Sansa and Arya back to camp and get some help for him and his stupid cousin, but Arya ran off with her wolf and he ran after her.

She was faster than him at the moment, but he would catch sight of her every now and then. It was close to dark when he finally caught her in his grip as it rounded on her arm and Nymeria growled at him for the action so he let go, but he immediately forced her to duck at the sound of branches being snapped and cut by many steps, he looked behind a tree and saw what he feared it to be, Lannister men.

They were well hidden, so he could relax somewhat. He laid back and ripped some cloth from his shirt, so he could mend his wound a little and through that time he watched Arya.

"She can't come back to camp, the Queen and my cousin will want her dead." She looked to tear and argue with him so he cupped her cheek, holding her steady and looking at him, "I would help keep her alive, but the only way she can thrive is in the wilds, in her true home. Let her go." He said softly and she choked out a sob, he could see she didn't want to but she must, it's the only way to save Nymeria from being another furred coat of the Queen.

They told Nymeria to leave, the animal didn't budge so they resigned to hurting the animal. They threw rocks and yelled for it to leave, eventually, the wolf left with a betrayed motion in its steps. Once this was done he had Arya wrap his shredded shirt around his cut.

"We go back to camp," He uttered and before he could say another word, Arya cut him off.

"To the Queen?" He shook his head, "Then who?" She asked as she helped him up.

"To the King... "

They made to the start of camp, where Jaime Lannister and some twenty Lannister soldiers waited for him but he had his own guard. Aurane and Mattho were behind him and Arya, along with his entire retinue of Baratheon and Florent guards. Jaime stepped forward with a smirk.

"Ah, the Scaled Stag returns! We'll take it from here, Joran." He tensed at being called the Scaled Stag and glared at the older knight, it didn't faze the Kingsguard.

"Out of my way, Kingslayer." He called and stepped closer, "Or my uncle and your KING will hear of it." He threatened and Jaime grit his teeth.

He stepped aside and he continued on, they were coming close to Castle Darry when he saw Lord Eddard. Arya ran to her father and sister, sobbing and he approached slowly and winced, his wound needs professional treatment or it will be infected and Lord Stark saw this and told him to go and get treated, yet he shook his head.

"No. I was there, Matthos too. I sent a man to find the Butchers boy, Mycha." He said and Lord Starks eyes widened in surprise, "I want to see Joffrey skewered for the attempted murder of kin, though I say a beating would be better than seeing him get away with what he did." With that he charged into the castle gates and headed for the great hall, it was where his uncle and aunt were presiding and his uncle Renly who must have just got here.

His uncle was visibly cold, a kingly manner. His aunt, on the other hand, was heated and flung herself to her feet and marched over to him, slapping him clear across the face as Joffrey smirked in the corner with his patched-up hand.

"How dare you? You, that wolf and the girl should be punished! And that butchers boy and companion of yours." She spat and back up, head held high and as proud as a lioness would be.

"Enough! Now, Joran. What in that god of yours happened out there? What Joffrey said is damning." His uncle asked and he stepped forward, past his aunt who snarled at him but he didn't care, this tragedy needed justice and justice is what it will get.

He told his side of the story, that Joffrey came upon them as drunk as Thoros and put his steel to him when he asked the Crown Prince to take an intoxicated Lady Sansa back to camp. After that came the details of how his cousin went to strike Sansa, then slashed him across the chest and how Nymeria, in defense bitten the fool on the hand for his transgressions. The gathered men and women were shocked, how could the future King act in such a barbaric way? His uncle was upset and Lord Stark was furious at Joffrey who was quick to call him a liar and a traitor.

Joffrey's side of the event was ridiculous on fairy tale proportions. Apparently he acted harsh and insulted Joffrey, Joffrey in an attempt to defend himself was attacked by him, Arya, Matthos and Mycha with sticks and that Arya set Nymeria on him to teach him a lesson, it was hogwash and everyone seemed to notice it, but some such as the Queen and a portion of the Lannister guard believed the tale, Ser Jaime was seen in the back and rolling his eyes. Uncle Renly chided Joffrey, saying that no Baratheon would yelp in pain by a dog bite and was asked to leave.

Sansa came and chose no side and how could she? Either she turns on family for the crown and lose them or turn on her betrothed and lose what she's desired since the engagement was announced, yet Arya called her sister craven that she wouldn't risk either to defend the truth.

"Will you truly allow your son to go with no justice brought on Joran? He hurt your son and attacked a royal, that is punishable by death." The Queen stated and for a moment he was afraid, was the woman going to go so far as to have him punished because of her son's actions? It made him boil in anger. His uncles face darkened as he turned to his Queen, scowling at her and his cousin.

"I will be no Targaryen, won't execute a boy for protecting a fair maid from a tyrant Prince. You'd do well to remember what ruling through tyranny brought the kingdoms and I will not have Kinslayer be on my conscience." His uncle snapped at his wife, then turned to his son, "What you've done today BOY, has done nothing but proved to me you aren't ready for the crown, not even a wife if you would so willingly strike her." Joffrey looked panicked, and he should be.

"What are you saying?" The Queen asked and her husband spoke plainly, and bluntly.

"I am saying that this boy needs temperament! And there will be no wedding for him, he's proven himself an unworthy son." He breathed a breath of relief, Arya was happy and for a glimpse so was Lord Stark and the Queen, Sansa was devastated and sobbed in her fathers embrace.

"Though the beast was protecting her mistress, I won't have this happen again every time the girls are at harm's way, they will be let go in the wilds where they belong." The King continued and got up from his seat, Lord Stark reluctantly agreed, "No, they will be protected by guards, and ones husband." He sharply turned to his uncle along with everyone else, confused about what the King means, "Ned, my brother's son has proven that he can protect the people he cares about, an honorable lad and trustworthy, unlike my son." His uncle praised and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your grace? What are you talking about?" Ned asked his uncle who smiled and pushed him towards the Starks.

"I mean that I would offer an exchange, instead of my son I would wed my nephew to your Sansa, to tie House Stark and Baratheon together."

He was shocked and turned to look at Sansa who stared at him with pure ire and he can already see this marriage being miserable, he would be stuck with marrying a woman who hates him like his uncle's wife already does, one thought ran across his mind as he sighed, looking away.

 _Shit_.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There you have it, he got justice for his wound and a miserable marriage to boot. Will he survive it? Will it even happen? Find out in the next chapter. Which is just behind that next button that you gotta click on that mouse, or tablet or phone.**_

 _ **Until next time, farewell.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay everyone let's just get to it already.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Scaled Stags Rage is Unleashed

* * *

King's Landing, The Red Keep

They got back in record time or so that's what he believes, turning he saw his 'lovely' betrothed sending him a look of scorn, the same scorn she's had on him since that incident.

His betrothed wasn't happy with him and he admitted this to his uncle and asked to end the betrothal, his uncle was thus furious and told him it would have happened anyway just with a more homely looking woman, the King told him he should be grateful to have the hand of Eddard's beautiful Sansa.

Yes, she was incredibly beautiful and if she were more open-minded to the match then he wouldn't complain. Yet he's seen what a miserable marriage is, his father and mother barely see one another since the last two stillbirths and miscarriages, then his uncle and aunt are the prime examples of two people who hate each other but are forced to call one another husband and wife.

He didn't want that with Sansa, she would hate him considering how northern her sister can be, it will be nigh impossible to conceive any children without having to fight for it and he wouldn't do that. In any case, he might as well become a Septon and go celibate with no chance of bedding a girl.

Lord Stark might have wanted her daughter to go without a husband if it suited him, but even the great Eddard Stark couldn't convince his friend from his course. No, he is stuck in this marriage and to a spiteful woman who will never love him in return no matter how hard he will try in the coming years.

He stopped and asked the port master if Ser Davos had arrived and he still hadn't, it was strange to be certain. The Fury is a fast ship and only a three days travel from Dragonstone to King's Landing if the winds are kind, other than that it will be four at the least. He glanced back to Sansa again and her scornful and beautiful blue eyes, and it made him grit his teeth back at his uncle.

"Damn you, uncle, you curse me in the same position as you." He muttered under his breath as they entered the Red Keeps gates, but he did not see any of his fathers household, so his father might have taken everyone with him, except for the men in his party which now consists of Sansa and whoever her father sends with her when they leave for Dragonstone because frankly he is finished being around his uncle Robert.

"Boy!" He turned and saw his uncle calling for him, he reluctantly strode his horse over to him. "I hear your father wants you to go home, it isn't his decision and neither have I given him leave to flee the city, do you know why?" He shook his head, no he doesn't and doesn't believe he will find out.

"No, I don't." He wasn't happy and he will make sure his King knew it, "Perhaps if I went home then I might find out- " He tried to play the game, he wasn't so great but he knows the ropes of it. His uncles face hardened and didn't appreciate his trying to get out.

"Oh, so you can leave and not come back, I don't think so." _Damn it_ , he thought and grit his teeth.

He was left to his devices, so he spent that avoiding contact with most people. He didn't get so far before he was called to a gathering by order of his uncle, so he begrudgingly got himself bathed and dressed before going to meet the others at nightfall.

Everyone was there, with the exception of the Queen and Joffrey.

Both of them were upset at how things went, from being punished by the King and Sansa being betrothed to him, then the Queen not getting her way and obtaining the wolves as furs and trophies.

He was unfortunately seated with Sansa to bring the two of them together, but it wasn't working because she blames him. When she left her home she was a future Princess and Queen to the heir to the Iron Throne, now she is to be the Lady of Dragonstone, a useless island, and a wet home. And to think, that month in Winterfell seemed as if they were getting along as his uncle would have for the members of Baratheon and Stark.

To put it plainly he is sorry for her, to have someone such as him as a future husband, to be betrothed to the Scaled Stag of Dragonstone, a freak and grotesque. With his affliction he doesn't even believe they can produce a child, would the babe have greyscale? Would it die of stillbirth and miscarriage like his mother had suffered? He doesn't exactly know but he would rather not think about it.

"Do you three like King's Landing so far?" He tried to start a conversation, what with his uncle ogling the servants bringing in supper. Eddard was tired and he would be too with all he's found out about the realm he will rule in his uncle's stead.

The Realm estimated to be six-million in debt to the Iron Bank, House Lannister, and other parties. Then his uncle commanded that a tourney is held to honor his friend's appointment as Hand of the King. 20,000 to the winner of the joust, 20,000 to the runner-up and 10,000 to the winning archer, it was bad enough that his uncle only ever wanted feasts every night and his constant whoring had made the brothels richer.

"It's hot." Sansa answered sharply then turned to her father, "May I go to my room, I am tired." She asked and Ned nodded yes, she left before he could say goodnight.

"She's a fiery one, like her hair, Ned?" Robert said then turned his voice over to him, "Your child by her will be strong, I know it." Ned put down his fork and knife, looking the King in the eyes then turn to Mordane to take Arya back to her chambers which leaves the three there, in terrible silence.

"I would appreciate you do not speak of my daughter as such, she's had a trying time." Roberts face fell and formed into irritation, "The wedding, a fortnight after she has had her blood, now no more talk of my children." He was nervous throughout this 'chat' between both 'good' friends, or so it doesn't seem.

He was happy the dinner came to an end and he left the chamber for his own room, he hurried to his chambers which Lord Stark allowed him to keep when Eddard and his household moved inside of Tower of the Hand.

Ironic that his chambers were right across from Sansa's and when he passed, he could hear her sobbing and he sighed. He didn't want this, didn't want to hurt her or anyone thought he won't apologize for his uncle breaking the girl's betrothal to his monster of a cousin who won't stop being such.

He walked slowly over to his room, crawling into his bed that was against the wall going to Sansa's and couldn't sleep for some time because her sobbing wouldn't leave his mind and before he knew it, it was morning and then the afternoon when a knock came to his chamber doors and went to answer it and saw Matthos, and standing behind him was Ser Davos.

"Ser Davos? You got here late, why?" He asked the older Seaworth knight.

"Apologies young Lord, but the wind and storms held our path, now here I am." He was told and he smiled, "I suppose you will not be returning home?" He shook his head no, "Well, then we better get a raven home. Telling him his son and heir is betrothed to the new Hand of the Kings daughter."

Now that, that will be the hardest thing to tell his father face to face.

He spent the better part of the day trying to get Davos to tell him anything about his fathers leaving, but the captain and knight told him nothing. He knew Davos was hiding something, he just needed a little time to pry it from him, maybe getting him piss drunk like the old days would work.

For now, he would be doing his routine and training with sword and mind, for every strike he missed he would be given a question to answer, and so was his way of learning from books and blades. He swung his sword and aimed for his opponent's helmet and missed when he ducked and cursed.

"Who were the leading factions of during the Dance of the Dragons?" Matthos asked him aloud.

"The blacks and greens, Aegon in the greens and Rhaenyra of the blacks. Hah!" He darted forth and with two quick moves landed a strike on his foes right side, and smiled victoriously at his achievement. He would have continued if not for Matthos nodded right and he looked to see Ned and his man, Jory was his name approaching and he went to greet his future good-father and held out his hand to shake Lord Starks. "Lord Stark, Ser Jory," He said.

"I'm no knight, my Lord." He cursed himself, of course, the man was no knight but he sure as hells struts like one.

"Joran, I came to ask if perhaps your father will return to his post. I heard he'd left from Robert, would you know anything?" Why can't he? The man is Hand of the King and speaks with the King's authority and it would be surprising for his father to refuse a royal summons, he sighed and nodded his head yes.

"I'll write to him, is there anything else you need?" He asked Eddard who shook his head, though it looked a little hesitant as he did so.

"Thank you, and, and not right now but I might need you soon. Good Lord Joran."

He sighed and finished his training for the day, then once he was done with this he went to the Maester's rookery and wrote his message to his father, as requested by the Hand of the King he is to return to court and resume his duties as Master of Ships, he also wrote to his father and asked him to remember what he taught him. That lesson, a lesson which was ingrained in his mind, body, and soul: Duty is your shield, and justice is your sword, remember this and hold it with pride. The Maester was an onlooker, the grey sunken perverse man, he's seen how he looks at the court women.

It sickened him to no end, a man should have more control of his urges.

He hurried to get the letter done and tied it to a raven himself, watching it fly and quickly exited the rookery to get away from the lecherous Maester. He was climbing down the steps and passing by Sansa's room to his own and heard voices inside and hated himself for his curiosities and peeked through a crack in the door and his eyes widened in shock, then anger.

"I promise you, I have changed and will fight tooth and nail for you. My father will let us marry, even if I must do it myself."

It was Joffrey, standing in front of Sansa who was hearing everything that he was saying to her, like a moth to the flame she smiled with tears falling down her face. He was going to rage and walk away before his cousin did something that had made him angry beyond words. His cousin lowered his head and brought his lecherous lips to Sansa's who took it without complaint and he barged inside.

"What in the Light of Rh'llor are you doing!?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Apologies if I sped up too fast. Might I ask how it is? Doing one PoV per chapter, or should do as I always did.**_

 _ **Anyways until next time I say farewell, good night/day everyone for the Night is Dark and Full of Terrors.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter covers the aftermath of Joran catching Sansa and Joffrey, then will detail his return back home on Dragonstone and the first full interactions with Stannis, Shireen, and Selyse.**_

 _ **Overall I've been thinking about the pairing and re-reconsider Arianne and Margaery or maybe someone not used like Val, Asha, or Alys Karstark. Possibly someone even more obscure like Samwell's sister.**_

 _ **It's all still up in the air right now, but until I figure it out here is chapter Ten of Joran's Story, please enjoy.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Truths

* * *

The Fury, Narrow Sea

"We should be home soon, young Lord." Ser Davos told him but he did not hear him, only sounds and images of him beating his cousin to near death...

It happened shortly after he barged into his betrothed's chambers, he was engaged for the first time since he was a child.

 _Before..._

"What in the Light of Rh'llor are you doing!?"

Sansa's cries for an explanation were muted as he marched up to his cousin, cocking his fist and hitting it against Joffrey's nose. The younger male pushed him back and made a dash for the door, he, on the other hand, was too quick and tackled the bastard to the ground. Again his betrothed's cries were unanswered and so she left to get her father or anyone really, he didn't care.

"You damned fool! You have a death wish!" He roared and punched Joffrey in on each cheek, but the stubborn sickly boy wasn't going to go lightly.

"I am your Prince- " He punched Joffrey again, "And I can do what I want- " He did it again, "W- With your whore!" He stopped in silence, shocked even.

But it didn't last long, once more he was enraged and pounded on the blonde idiot again and again until his face was red and purple, a good color for a dead boy. He went for his arm and pulled out a dagger and raised it high, would have brought it down on him and damn the consequences of his actions.

He was pulled from Joffrey by two or three of Lord Starks guards, Lord Stark and Sansa and Jory went to see if the Crown Turd was alright and his dagger was pulled from his hand when his arms were twisted and brought behind his back as he struggled. His uncle and some of the Kingsguard arrived not long after and he was confined to his room and in chains.

 _After..._

The Queen had all but ordered his torture and execution, his betrothed hated him more so than he hated Joffrey, and Lord Stark and his uncle were restless in disappointment that he showed less restraint than he was supposed to be, later on, he was told that he would be going home because his uncle didn't trust him and Joffrey to be in the same keep where they could kill one another, a good plan though he'd much rather kill the bastard.

His cousin laid lecherous hands on Sansa and she returned his affections, he should have snapped Joffrey's neck and ended a terrible reign before it even began. His uncle chastised Joffrey for doing so and looked to throttle Joffrey himself, he assumed it was because Rhaegar did the same to his uncles betrothed at the time.

What was stranger is his unruly jealousy in seeing Sansa return Joffrey's advance, surely she remembered who she was betrothed to now. He winced at how she herself had tried to pry him off Joffrey and being pushed back, he felt terrible and went to see her when his uncle banished him home but she would now see him and called him a monster, a monster who harmed her precious Joffrey and was forced to be with, he left heatedly.

Maybe he should invite himself into another's bed, perhaps one of ladies near Dragonstone, marry her in secret and rid himself of his miserable oath to marry Sansa Stark of Winterfell. _No, my father would string me up himself for it,_ he thought as he tried to calm himself, with what little strength he could get to make it so. Yet the thought of a flushed Sansa if he were to return to the capital with a lowborn woman, calling her beautiful and shaming Sansa in front of everyone, _You know what? Go and keep her, cousin, you can have her if you wish,_ He told himself halfheartedly, but felt bad after it.

"A shame what happened, friend." Aurane said from behind him, "Your father will blame me for your behavior, 'You only get my precious Joran in trouble, you' Or something along those lines." He chuckled, his father doesn't feel so friendly to Aurane as he does Matthos or his other friends around the Stormlands and the Reach.

"I doubt it, he'll tell me how I am just like my uncle: Brash and doesn't think, I have much explaining to do... " He confided and Aurane patted him on the back, "It will be good to see everyone again, I wonder what's changed since then." Aurane hummed, in agreement with him.

"Aye, and that beautiful sister of yours- " He punched Aurane in the shoulder for the comment, but the Sea Dragon isn't any better, he's just more open about his attraction to Shireen.

It's Matthos who is the love-struck fool, he grew up with him and Shireen, played with them and as they grew older even he noticed Matthos looking at his sister with the eyes of one who wishes to more than what is. He feels sorry for his friend, knowing that it can never be because of status and blood.

"We should sleep on it, we'll be home soon." He was told but he still stayed up, watching the sun as it began to go down and the rise of the moon. In that echoing darkness between him were lanterns and he held one in his hand, looking into the flames as his savior had done and made a prayer to god.

"Lord of Light, bless me with a gentle hand and calm heart. For the night is dark, and full of terrors."

A day and night passed after that and they were mostly calm, conversations were held with everyone onboard so he could get a hold of his dark thoughts and worries. He worried that Joffrey is kissing his betrothed again, that she is enjoying it and asking for more as most noblewomen would.

Joffrey is a cunt, that much is true and he still wished he'd gone with it, to end him for his transgression. _Why does it bother me?_ He asked himself, he's only known the girl for little more than two months and two days, half of which she spent glaring at him after that mess at the Trident. Yet, yet he did care, he cared that she was kissing another man albeit the one she was originally intended to marry.

Now, now the Queen is no doubt making her case to the King, asking him to rescind his decision and bring Sansa and Joffrey together once more. His aunt never liked him, or anyone that wasn't a Lannister for that matter, she didn't like his sister, his mother or any lord or lady at court, only playing the game of politics.

"My Lord, we are here!" Ser Davos said and he turned to see his home and was surprised, for what he saw was truly an extraordinary one.

There were ships, many ships all docked around and he counted forty or more. War galleys, merchant vessels, long-ships and fishermen boats and he wondered why they are here, why is his father gathering so many ships. He turned to Davos who avoided his gaze, he knows something about this so he grabbed the sailor by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to look in his eyes, Matthos hurried over to them sensing the tenseness.

"Why in all the hells is my father massing a fleet of ships? Answer me for the things my father did for you?!" He demanded with his voice raising for every word leaving his mouth, the man avoided his questions before and he would hear him now.

"I cannot, your father was specific in his instructions: Bring him home to Dragonstone, and I have done so and late." He sighed and let Davos go to resume his duties in bringing them in, he, on the other hand, had a bad feeling about all of this and feared to know the answers.

The port was full of soldiers and sailors, ships being checked for illegal contraband, some were dragged off to cells and others were asked to reside inside of Dragonstone or the inn in the small village over the hill. Some of the men and women being arrested or their ships were being taken away, they looked at him with ire, they are upset about what is happening and he swore to get to the bottom of it.

His frown was replaced with the sight of his sister and mother coming into view, he rushed and embraced his little sister and spun her around, she giggled loudly and his mother looked on with a relieved look on her face.

"Oh brother, I was waiting for you to come home, now you are!" She said and he smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead. He set Shireen down and went and embraced his mother as well, placing another kiss on her cheek.

"Mother... " the years have taken its toll on his mother, crows feet and sleepless eyes ever constant where his sister is so full of life and eager.

"Welcome home, my sweet boy." She said gently caressing his cheek and to his neck, to feel the greyscale, "Does it affect you, still?" She asked him and he shook his head no, "Good, stay strong, my precious son." She uttered and then turned to Davos with a look of distrust, "Your lord was worried, I assume you have a good reason for being late?" She asked the former smuggler who looked ashamed.

"I'm afraid not, my Lady. If there were less storms and the wind was kinder... " Ser Davos explained and his sister sniggered, and he smiled.

"'Fewer', my Onion Knight. You know how father is with his words, that one especially." His sister teased and Davos grimaced in embarrassment.

"Alright, alright." He said to call everyone and his smile faded, replaced with one going to his judgment, "Where is he?" He asked his mother, she frowned and stepped aside.

"You know where... " She hinted and he smiled lightly and walked past, walking inside with Davos following him.

His home was quieter, fewer courtiers that would visit his sister who became somewhat of a renowned beauty despite inheriting their mother's families ears. His father never liked them and would often scare away suitors who were mainly ambitious young men and perverse old ones.

None were worthy of her and he and everyone in this castle or King's Landing knew this, his sister once believed him too constricting but he does what he does to protect her from unworthy hands. He passed another corridor and two guards opened the door to his father's favorite spot.

The room of the Painted Table.

The giant stone table was built in the likeness of Westeros, every river, hill, castle, and everything was where it is in life. Aegon's invasion was planned in years before it began, it's a reason the patriarch of House Targaryen is his favorite historical figure, along with Jaehaerys the First and Duncan the Tall who taught Young Aegon the fourth.

At the end of the table, standing tall and proudly looking into the sea was his father. Stannis Baratheon hasn't changed since the Rebellion other than age, but it made his father even stronger, wiser even. The man who held Storm's End against thousands, the man who destroyed the Iron Fleet years later.

"Father, I- " He tried to say something and was cut off, his father sharp voice cutting through.

"Do not speak!" Stannis turned his face where one eye was looking at him, "Your behavior in the capital is shameful, but not as much as being Roberts dog." He was shocked, why would his father say such a thing to him, "I gave you no permission to enter into a betrothal with Lord Starks daughter, nor was it for you to remain in the capital more than you needed to." He lost his patience a little, tired of being badgered for what his uncle forced him into.

"It was the command of my King! I had no choice!- " He argued and his fathers stare bore into him, harder.

"The laws are true: No man can compel another to marry, you could have said no, and now 'this'." His father sharply reminded him of his greatest act, beating the crown prince to near death, "I should never have let Robert take you under his wing, should have kept you home." _Then why didn't you? As you said, no man can compel another, but a king isn't just a man,_ He thought but remembered who had the power.

"Why are there a fleet of ships here? Answer me this at least, my _Lord._ " He inquired of his father but using the word Lord instead, it was always his way of showing his father that he's upset him. Stannis finally turned to him fully, a sigh escaping the man's lips as he did so.

"Some things that came to light has forced me to close the route to Blackwater Bay, in the coming months King's Landing will be too dangerous to sail towards nor let others go and let the Queen know what I know." He didn't understand, his father is speaking in riddles and acting not himself, he walked up to his father as he gave Davos a command to leave the room.

"What is happening? Why is King's Landing going to be dangerous? What do you know?!" He seethed as he asked question after question. His father looked hesitant like he couldn't trust him with the knowledge he's hidden within himself. "Father, you can trust me, you can." He added.

Grimacing his father got close and lowered his voice to a whisper, and what was said was shocking, disgusting even.

"The knowledge I have is this... The girl, Myrcella and her two brothers Joffrey and Tommen, they are not Roberts but bastards born from the seed of one other, a man closest to the crown... "

"Who?"

"Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer."

* * *

 ** _AN: So that is the tenth chapter, updates will be getting less faster with more time on my hands._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey! Thought I'd get this one out, a bit stuck on What is Dead May Never Die._** ** _Let's enjoy the show, shall we? Right? RIGHT?!_**

 ** _P.S: I've changed the story name because the first was a temporary one. The new is Behold the Fury of the Scaled Stag. Hope everyone enjoys._**

 ** _Like always, with all my stories. Read and Review, or not it's cool... Though it'd be super!_**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Storm Approaches 

* * *

Dragonstone

"Say what?"

Joran Baratheon couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, his cousins, are **Not** his cousins? Most shocking is they're the bastards of brother and sister.

It frankly made him sick, he'd thought the practice of intermarrying between brothers and sisters ended with the forced removal of House Targaryen. _That may not be the case, anymore._ He sighed and folded his arms, still confused over the truth, but in a way, he'd seen this coming from before but never thought it to be real.

Any family can breed strong and robust men, but none were more hereditary as his House, and Tommen is a squalling little pudgy boy, Joffrey is a scared mouse who hides behind his dogs back most of the time. Can't say much about Myrcella, she was always the one he tolerated, even liked the most out of the three.

"It is true. Robert has no heirs, none but me, and you after I die." His father said and he nodded.

"Then let's go back to the capital, tell uncle Robert the truth, surely he'll listen." He suggested, with a glint of hope that his father would agree and set sail.

But his hopes were dashed, ground into the verbal mud.

"And the Queen would have us killed. Or worse, that Robert won't believe us, especially with no evidence but my suspicions." He'd like to believe his father was wrong, that the bond of brotherhood is stronger than that of bitterness over some slight made years ago.

This bitterness between his father and his uncle wasn't a hidden secret, the brothers never got along nor agreed on much unless it involved their enemies.

His father or mother never talked about it, but the guards did. His father laid siege to Dragonstone and overcame the garrison, found a squawling babe and her dead mother, but the true threat wasn't there. Viserys had escaped and wherever he went, he couldn't begin to theorize but the backlash of the man escaping broke his uncle's trust in his father.

Enraged, his uncle rewarded his uncle Renly, a small boy at the time of the Rebellion with his family seat. Storm's End was meant for his father, meant for him and any sons and grandsons that would come after he was gone.

Instead, his uncle all but banished his father to the Island of Dragonstone, a place of historical value for the Targaryen's but little in the worth of House Baratheon. This insult made his uncle and father unable to forgive each other, no amount of effort could see it done, not even he was able to do so.

"But Lord Stark. Lord Stark could- " He attempted to say, only for the door to open. Revealing the woman who'd saved him, so many years ago. "... Lady Melisandre." She turned to him, piercing his soul with her fiery eyes.

She walked into the room, her red gown making a sound on the floor behind her. Her red hair, the color of blood that went to the small of her back swung lightly. Slender and graceful, closer she caressed his 'tainted' cheek with her pale and unblemished hands. He often melted into them whenever he'd grace him with her presence.

"I saw you in the flames. I knew you would find a safe passage home." She said to him and he smiled, she did the same but it always felt like it was meant for something else, something higher than himself.

"Did my wife need something?" His father asked Melisandre. He remembered then, his father wasn't too keen on having the woman around.

"No, My Lord. I merely wanted to wish the young Lord home, and to share my wisdom if you'd like?" She asked, her voice was so exotic, almost unearthly.

Since his near-death by Greyscale, his mother's taken to keeping Melisandre around her as a companion. It was how he was introduced to the religion of the Red God, as the years went on he'd see her once every few moons, she travels to many places in Essos with her fellow Rh'llor followers.

"Your wisdom does not concern me. What concerns me is- " His father began to say for only Melisandre to cut him off, telling them both what they are scared to know, or know but don't want to accept as fact.

"You cannot save him. The King's path leads to his end, and to your beginning." She riddled his father, leaving the stone-faced Stannis Baratheon quite confused, and him as well. "I saw it in the flames, a proud stag gored by a horned beast. A lone wolf and his pups surrounded by lions. I saw it all as the Red God blessed me." She added and he scrunched his nose, disbelief is his expression.

How could she know this? That his uncle would be dead soon, that Lord Stark and his girls would be cornered by the Queen and her inbred son? It just seems too unrealistic and he won't believe such a thing, not when it concerns allies and blood.

"Joran. Go to your sister and mother, I wish to speak to the Lady Melisandre." He hesitated, his father was never this serious, not when it came to hearing such things.

"Father- " He tried to argue, he's his son, his place should be by the man's side. Yet his father cut him off with a sharp tone.

"Obey your father!" It wasn't a shout, but the roughness and the message were clear.

He wasn't wanted any longer at the moment.

Before leaving, however, Melisandre gave him a kind smile and a chaste kiss upon his forehead. Afterward, he left without much resistance and with a stomping sound, the guards shut the door behind him and he made his way down the halls and instead of moving towards his mother and sister, as his father 'requested', he began walking towards Maester Cressen's room.

Just a warning, for Lord Stark to get his daughter's out of King's Landing.

 _No, how could he believe the words of me? Or that of a 'vision' seen in the flames._ His steps slowed as he thought about it, thinking about a possible solution he instead turned back towards the kitchens where he found Aurane, his hands placed on a serving girls arse.

"Friend, what do you need of me?" Aurane asked him, he didn't give the bastard a chance before he started leading the older male towards his chambers, where his friend looked at him strangely, "I know you have trouble with the ladies, but I don't 'chat', with men, friend." He sighed heavily, can Aurane not do this right now.

"What? No! This has something to do with bigger things at play. I need you to go back to the Capital, with a letter for Lord Stark." He requested of Aurane as he began writing a rushed letter to be delivered to Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King.

"Your father's banned any ships leaving the harbor under the penalty of high treason. I can't even go home, as much as I don't want to." Aurane told him but he smirked, finishing the letter and rolling it up, he stamped it with his family crest, just without the crown atop the Stag and handed it to Aurane.

"I've lived here for years, friend... I know how to get off Dragonstone without the need of a large ship."

A half-hour and some convincing, he'd shipped Aurane off towards King's Landing in one of the large fishing boats he kept around the area. He hoped that his friend gets to the capital with haste, to avoid a great trouble heading its way to clash with the Realm.

Turning from the troubles to enjoy himself, he spent the latter of the day with his sister and mother. During their walks in Aegon's Garden, his mother pestered him about his 'engagement' with Lady Sansa, praising him on obtaining such a match. If only he could be glad about it, he told her that he doesn't fancy her, that she's too infatuated with Joffrey, other than himself, his father, and few others, no one knows about the treason between the Queen and Kingslayer.

So obviously, his mother chided him, telling him that any girl would eye the Crown Prince more than the cousin. Yet the betrothal is in effect until his uncle, Lord Stark and now his father says so.

"Well consider this; your children by this 'Sansa' will have a potential claim on Winterfell. Other than the claim they will have on Storm's End and Dragonstone. Let's hope for three sons for each." His mother said with a laugh, whereas he grimaced and thought his mother was much too crafty, she is from the Reach, after all.

From the left, his little sister giggled at his misery, always the one to do so.

"Father's all but denounced the betrothal, and I would agree with him. And quit giggling, Book-Wyrm." He snapped lightly but ended up smiling and patting his sister on the head and she responded with a blush, "Enough about my troubles. What's the news about you, sister?" He asked Shireen, the girl blushed with a huff.

"Oh yes, a visitor from Estermont, Old Town and even Lord Tarly's heir, Dickon. She's becoming a beauty, but your father's turned them all away." Selyse was whimsical in the way she said it. He and Shireen looked at one another before rolling their eyes, knowing exactly how their mother was.

Since he'd grown into a man, since Shireen had bled his mother had searched for matches for both of them, from all across the Reach to the last castle in the Stormlands. His sister hasn't been interested in boys, always preferring books on history and fiction, it's why he nicknamed her the Book-Wyrm, because of her hobby in reading books. _I'm sure if she could, Shireen would become a Maester, earning all the links on those chains Cressen has._ He smiled and nudged her.

They were reaching the edge of the garden where his father and Lady Melisandre was waiting for them. His sister laughed and ran to their father and embraced him, his father nervously reciprocated the embrace and earned a giggle from his daughter.

"Husband, what is the matter?" His mother asked his father, but the new heir to the Iron Throne looked at him, uncaring to his mother's quested and icily asked him.

"That bastard left with a rowboat, where did he go?"

He stood there, shocked and didn't know how to answer his father. Had he caught Aurane? Or perhaps someone had seen him sending the man away, gritting his teeth and pursing his lips, looking to the ground.

He's messed up, he can only hope Aurane makes it in time to stop a war.

A Week Later 

His arms were heavy, hands cramped up more than a few times and only had a few days worth of sleep, usually to avoid the more dangerous vessels belonging to the royal fleet.

Whatever is so important for this damned letter to Ned Stark better be worth it Joran, or else he will be one head short when he returns to Dragonstone. _Perhaps I will head home after this, much safer than what punishment awaits me at Dragonstone._ He shuddered the thought of disobeying the Lord of Dragonstone for anything.

Looking ahead of the mist, he saw what he was sent to... King's Landing.

* * *

 _ **AN: Alright, I know it isn't any 7K word chapter, but it takes a long time for me to write those but I'll try to keep'em at 3K words a chapter.**_

 ** _Now to the many reviews, and I am thankful for all of the follows and favorites too._**

 ** _Maegor the Instinct, Thank you, hope you're sticking around._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Yes, Joran was taught by both men of honor and a man of strength. Didn't think I wanted him to be a fanatic like the last one but a chilled converted into the new faith. Yes, Margaery and Arianne are definitely out, Arya now that I think about it isn't a romantic choice, Sansa I am still considering and I might pick someone who hasn't been chosen yet._**

 ** _Tunak23, Yeah, I didn't know what I was doing in having him go to Mereen. I am still considering Sansa, but the 'reflecting on what could've been' has an appeal to it. I have added Talia Forrester, Wylla Manderly, Val and Alys Karstark have made it to the considering table for me._**

 ** _BloodRaven46, Yeah, in the last version I was afraid to do it because it's been done for so many Baratheon stories. I have checked out the stories about Sansa and Tyrion and see that her's and Joran's marital relationship would be just like that, or that he'd make an effort. Val, Alys, Wylla, and Talia have definitely made it to a potential choice, perhaps even Alysanne Mormont, Lyanna and Dacey's sister. I try my darndest to make the choice happen naturally, I assure you. The Supernatural story is out, by the way, hope you like it._**

 ** _Zurver, Here you go, hope you enjoy._**

 ** _The Three Stoogies, Thank you! Hope you like it, and this one too._**

 ** _Guest, I hope he does the story proud. A Myrcella pairing is impossible with what Joran know._**

 ** _Alright! Thus ends chapter 11 of the story, I hope the name-change doesn't confuse everyone._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Listen! (anyone who gets that video game reference gets an imaginary cookie and imaginary case of a million dollars).**_

 _ **Anywho! I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. And to enjoy this one too...**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Captain, Captain Aurane Waters 

* * *

Aurane 

_Damn you, Joran!_

Cursing his friend was the only thought going through his head, as his ship began to sink from a dozen holes protruding through the wood. He tried to get it out or plug up the damages, but to no avail, he ended up climbing the mast of the boat and hoping the damned thing doesn't break off like everything else.

He sighed and waited, then took a step on to the dock and was immediately looked at by the port-master.

"You!" He stopped and was approached, "It's twenty silvers to dock, what is your business in King's Landing?" He was asked and he groaned, he doesn't have time for this.

"How about thirty silvers, and have the Red Keep know I am here to see the Hand of the King." He said and the small man looked confused, but he continued on his way.

He could never get tired of the capital, the smell of hard-working men and the scent of sex in the air made him smile. Unlike him, Joran and Matthos never got used to it, Joran often explained that there wouldn't be a smell if the capital was less populated. Matthos simply doesn't like the capital at all, since he had been born and raised here.

 _I will admit, I wouldn't be fond of this place if I were born here._ He thought as he rode through the streets of Flea Bottom, seeing shit thrown from the windows and homeless men, women, and children in the smaller alleys.

If he could change one thing here, it would be the heat. It was even hot when at night, he'd have to sleep in the nude and wear little clothes compared to the warm ones he'd wear at Dragonstone or Driftmark. Hells, taking a dive into the ocean was the only way to cool down on the worst parts of the day, though the morning offered a break from the humidity a bit.

"I can't believe that the Mountain almost killed the Knight of Flowers." He stopped his horse to listen to two drunkards, hearing about a tourney he missed, perhaps? The second man scoffed, unlike the shocked one beside him.

"Aye. I'm surprised it never happened earlier, what fool names himself the Knight of Flowers?" Ending it with a hearty laugh, the drunkards continued downing their ale.

He sighed and urged his horse forward, continuing up the hill towards the Red Keep.

When he did arrive, the guards quickly stopped him from going any further, said they wanted to know his business in King's Landing. He groaned in frustration, the port-master must not have sent word of his arrival to the castle. He dismounted his horse and held on to the reins, using his other hand to hold up a letter for Lord Stark.

"I was sent from Dragonstone. I need to see the Hand of the King, immediately." He spoke with the same hard authority as his friend would, and the guards quickly lowered the drawbridge and let him pass through. He smiled smugly while passing the lickspittles.

He's seen the Red Keep more than a dozen times, and yet he never gets tired of seeing it. Deep down into his bloodline, this is his, a shame that after the Dance of the Dragons his family never married into House Targaryen, or at least a Princess never married a Lord of Driftmark.

Maybe it's because of this, that the King never ordered for his families extinction. House Velaryon doesn't have a strong enough connection to the Iron Throne, not like House Baratheon. Actually, it angers him somewhat, makes him think that the King believes his House inferior to that of the Stag.

 _Come on! Get a hold of yourself._ He shook away the jealous thoughts and found the Tower of the Hand, he walked up the steps, passing and asking Stark Guards where the Hand's office is. He walked a bit more and went towards the door, was going to knock on it until it opened and out came a man he knows besides Lord Stark.

"Who are you?" The skinnier of the two asked, he scoffed and smirked.

"You would forget who I am, Littlefinger. Now step aside." He told Baelish then turned to Lord Stark, "Lord Hand. I came here on behalf of Lord Joran." He said and Lord Stark ignored him, seems the man is on a mission of his own.

"It will have to wait. Jory, gather your best men and meet me by the stables, hurry." He sighed and followed the two men.

"Perhaps I can accompany you? Lord Joran is desperate for you to get this." He held out the letter, Lord Stark sighed and took and put on his person.

"Come then, we need to hurry."

Whoever it is that the Hand needed to see must be important, well, important enough to ride out without hearing from his future son-in-law. He was already sore from the saddle, and the man would make him ride again? This trip better end with that letter being read, or he might have almost drowned for nothing.

Littlefinger led him, Lord Stark, the one named Jory and two others to one of his brothels. He coughed in embarrassment, mainly because it was one of the businesses he frequented much other than Chataya's brothel. He'll give it to Petyr Baelish, the man knows how to obtain beautiful and pretty little things.

He waited outside with the two guards, Heward and Wyl. He leaned against the wall and thought that Starks was honorable folk, not ones who go to brothels and get their wicks dipped. He scoffed and scratched his chin, if it was whores the Hand wanted, there are far better places to go and get them.

Minutes pass by and his attention was caught by the sound of a horse and marching men, he put a hand on his blade and watched the Lannister men surround the establishment, and all were led by the Kingslayer himself.

"Jaime Lannister? What are you doing at a brothel, I am sure this is breaking those Kingsguard vows you swore." He asked Jaime who looked at him quizzically, dismounting from his white horse.

"And you are supposed to be beside Joran, what is a bastard doing so far from his master." He gritted his teeth, "It matters not. I am not here for whores. Ah, there you are." Lord Stark and Jory walked out of the brothel, Baelish followed right behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Baelish asked Jaime, the Kingslayer told him to go inside and then turned to the Hand of the King.

"Lord Stark. My brother had some trouble on the road, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" Ser Jaime asked Lord Stark, and he found himself even more confused than he already was.

"Stand back, Ser. This is the business of the Hand of the King." Jory, good lad to defend his Lord. Jaime chuckled and narrowed his eyes back on Stark.

"Are you sure, because I see no Hand but a small pack of wolves. Now, Lord Stark, where is my brother, you remember him, right?" Now the Hand isn't the Hand? What in the Seven Hells is going on? He took a step back and gulped, still a steady hand on his sword and sheath.

"I remember him well. And he was taken at my command, to answer for his crimes." Jaime unsheathed his blade and he cursed Lord Stark, can't the man not start a fight right now.

Baelish ran off, saying that he was going to get the Watch. He doesn't believe they will get here in time, there are too many lions for them to handle. He cursed his friend again for getting him in this mess and unsheathed his own blade, ready for a fight, unwanted or otherwise.

"Come, Stark. I would rather you die, sword in hand." Jory warned Jaime not to threaten Lord Stark again, "Threaten? As in; I am going to open your Lord from balls to his brain and see what Starks are made of." Jaime said and he sighed, there is no getting out of this, is it? Nope, no there isn't.

"You kill me, your brother's a dead man," Eddard swore to the Kingslayer who smirked.

"You're right. Take him alive, kills him and his sailor companion." Dodging right he avoided a spear throw, though the man behind him got it instead.

Using his free hand, he threw a dagger in one the Lannister guards throats and battled to others. Swatting a spear away from one, he turned to the other and went against him at full force and ran his sword across the enemies neck. He turned back too late before he was hit across the head by the end of a spear, he fell to the ground and before going unconscious, he saw Jaime shove a dagger into Jory's eye and started battling Eddard soon after.

His 'rest' didn't last long, his eyes opened and he groaned as he got to his knees. Looking around he saw the two Stark guards, dead, Jory, dead. Lord Stark? He realized too soon that the man was also on the ground, wounded at the knee from a protruding spear.

"They are here, hurry!" He heard and saw Baelish finally arriving with those Goldcloaks, the King himself.

"Aurane? What are you doing here?" The King asked him with a hard tone, a hateful one and that reminded him that he isn't a favorite of either Baratheons.

"It doesn't matter right now. Someone, help me get Lord Stark to the Grand Maester." He stopped the chatter, and two guards came and helped pull the spear from Eddard's leg and hauling him on a wagon that was nearby.

Along the way, he checked for the document Joran gave him and found it missing.

* * *

 ** _AN: Shorter than I wanted it to, but I still hope everyone enjoyed it. The next PoV we will be seeing is Stannis, then Shireen and back to Aurane. After these three we will go back to Joran. I believe I will be doing single PoV's for this story and maybe the Tyrell and Martell one too. After this is plenty of other updates for all including The Falcon Flies High, I know I procrastinate but I swear to get my arse on that update._**

 ** _ShadyBlazin, I plan on following more of the book with added bits of the show too. So I might reconsider a match with Margaery since Tommen will still be a boy._**

 ** _ZabuzasGirl, Thanks. Hope this one was good too._**

 ** _Silver Crow, Aurane/Joran friendship will be something like Pippin/Merry, goofy and full of fun, Joran/Matthos is more like Frodo/Sam. The pairings are still up in the air, mainly because I want to focus more on the war with this one, but I did narrow down choices and added some._**

 ** _Guest, I see, Val would be a choice but the Free Folk don't do political marriages like Westerosi does, to earn the loyalties of the Free Folk, Joran would have to prove himself a strong leader. I guess the Manderly's wouldn't be a good choice, I was just spit-balling candidates. It's true, one shouldn't use their best advantage right away and neither Stannis or Joran will._**

 ** _Anjaquickert.9 :)_**

 ** _This now completes this chapter, I hope everyone has a good day or night whenever you get the notification. Bye Bye!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Don't forget to read the ending for info._**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Tides Shift 

* * *

Stannis 

His son was foolish, that is true.

Joran sending Aurane to warn Lord Stark of the truth is a sure way to let the Queen know, that he knows the truth of Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen's birth.

What his son did could not just endanger them, but his brother's life as well. _I might not like Robert, but I don't want to see him die._ Robert, the things his brother had done to him because of his lateness in taking Dragonstone, it was a great betrayal.

What the Queen did, that was the greatest betrayal of all. What she did, it will cause her to lose his head and he would certainly bring about that cost.

Yet without proof, without evidence to support his accusations, he would be seen as an ambitious brother vying for the Throne of Westeros.

Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, he will find the proof. _More so with Joran's aid, sending the Bastard Dragon to warn him_. A long sigh came from his lips, hoping his son's companion succeeds in doing what Joran sent him to do.

"Lord Stannis, the Lady Selyse is here to seek an audience." He nodded for the guard to allow her inside.

Selyse and him, it isn't as happy as it used to be. Yes, she gave him what he wanted, a son, an heir for Storm's End until Robert robbed that birthright from Joran, from _him_.

"Lord Husband, I have come to ask you to lift our son's house arrest, keeping him penned inside his chambers for sending his friend to Kings Landing is, it doesn't make sense." It would, for she doesn't know what he knows, and she mustn't know either.

"Never mind you on our son's punishment, I am his father, not you." She huffed, glaring back at him in disobedience, the same his son had when he decided to let Eddard find the evidence for him. "I gave a command for no one to go to King's Landing, and he disobeyed that command and must learn his lesson, I did not raise a rebel." He added and she shot back with such fire, he hadn't known she had such fury.

Perhaps she is more part of this family that he'd expected.

"You forget, his father was a rebel himself." True, he aided his brother in overthrowing the Mad King, but he was following his elder brothers command, and because that was his place.

Things have been simpler, then. He wasn't meant for anything but to own a keep and raise a family, not what has to be down at this moment. _Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella, they aren't Roberts._ He isn't going to let a bastard and his heirs seat the Iron Throne, his honor commands him to avenge this slight to his brother, no, to all of House Baratheon and the Seven Kingdoms.

"... Joran will be allowed out of his room." He said, turning away from Selyse, though he did see the wide smile on her face.

"Thank you, Stannis." Not many times does she call him by his name, only when he had truly pleased her.

He spent the next few hours contemplating on his mission, wondering if the Queen is on to him and his plans.

She will lie, that he does not doubt, possibly to spin a tale about him desiring the Iron Throne for himself even though it is his by rights and Cersei abominations with her brother doesn't even deserve to bear the name of Baratheon nor the title of Crown Prince, Prince or Princess.

King Robert would be inclined to believe her, just from his and Robert's animosity towards one another. _My son is a fool to think otherwise, without proof but my word only_. He admires his son's courage to warn Eddard and Robert, but the boy must learn to think with his head and not with his heart.

He is hard on his son, but it is because he loves him. His son is his future, his pride, his joy and although he sees him acting like Robert... He can still see himself in Joran, he is still his son.

"My Lord." He turned to Maester Cressen, the man who came along with him to Dragonstone when Robert stript him of his birthright.

"What is it, Maester Cressen?" He asked and the older man nodded before telling him the news.

"A handful of Stark men and Lord Aurane Waters have arrived." He narrowed his eyes, not at Cressen, but what this means for his House.

"Get my son, immediately, and bring Aurane Waters as well, have them meet me in the great hall." Cressen left right away, followed suit, not paying attention to the small wind knocking the Crowned Stag from its place at King's Landing.

Entering the great hall, he was approached by his son who looked worried.

"First, my mother tells me I am free to walk about the castle, now I was told to come here? What's happening, father." His son said with a question, one he can and cannot answer at the moment.

"Your man has returned, with Stark guardsmen." After saying this, Aurane and three Stark guardsmen were ushered into the Great Hall. "I hope there is good news for you returning so soon." He commented, and Aurane nodded with a frown... It didn't bode well.

"I cannot say it is good news, I bring sad tidings to your Lordship, Joran." Joran nodded and he remained still, waiting on what went on in the Capital.

"Well, spit it out." He commanded roughly, and Aurane stood straight and answered his command.

"When I arrived at the capital, I traveled with Lord Stark to a brothel whereupon we were attacked by Jaime Lannister. Lord Stark was injured and bedridden for days before waking up, I also lost the letter that Lord Joran told me to bring to the Hand of the King." So Jaime turned traitor? Ah, it must be from Lady Stark taking the Imp hostage, that news spread one week past. "When he woke, the King ordered for him to handle affairs for him while he went hunting in the Kingswood, during that time Lord Stark revealed the true birth of Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen... Alas, before we could inform the King of this treason, he was fatally injured by a boar. I left before he died by order of the Hand of the King to bring this information to you." He was hiding something else, he could see it in the bastard's face.

"What else, Lord Waters." He urged the younger man to go on, Aurane turned to the entrance of the Great Hall and called for another Stark guard.

He was shocked to lay his eyes upon his newest guests, in fact, he was quite surprised to know that Lord Stark would send them here of all places, considering that he and the Hand of the King aren't close.

"Seeing that Lord Joran is betrothed to his daughter, he'd thought they would be protected here. Lord Baratheon, allow me to introduce Lady Sansa and Lady Arya of the House Stark." They looked scared, that much was very clear. He looked at his son, but Joran wasn't sharing the same thoughts as he was too surprised at seeing the two young girls.

He accepted them into his home, not as if he wished for it, but his son and wife, even Shireen has insisted.

He came clean with Selyse, he couldn't tell her a false truth about why Lord Stark would send not one but both of his daughters to Dragonstone instead of home.

Gods, if he still believed in them, should dive into action as Joran pestered him to do after Aurane introduced the Stark children to him. Eventually, he told his son that he would think on it and told him to help settle both of the Stark girls in their new, temporary chambers.

As for himself, he went back to the painted table, picking up the Stag piece which was face-down. With a sigh and a bit of anger, he reluctantly put it on Dragonstone.

 _Robert is dying or dead, and the Crown will go to me... Once I remove Joffrey and the Queen from King's Landing._ He sat down on this thought, looking across and into the hearth which burned with fresh wood.

It was close to midnight when his door opened, he looked up and wondered who it was and saw a guard.

"Lord Baratheon, your son." A guard informed him, he nodded and Joran didn't wait before pushing his way into the room.

"Leave us." He commanded and the hesitant guard left, once he knew they were alone, he got up from his chair. "Joran, I know what you're going to say, stop- " He tried to stop an argument, his son wasn't interested in hearing.

"Father!" He was silent as Joran's voice boomed inside of the room, _Just like Robert, even in death or near he has an influence on him._ "You taught me that honor, oaths, and justice must be apart of a man's life as much as food, or water. You swore an oath to uncle Robert to defend him and his kingdoms as Lord Stark had done, but have you? Sitting, waiting, taking ships and removing the Royal fleet when they are needed to defend their sovereign King." Joran approached him, then, continuing what he was saying, yet, he spoke first.

"Robert will be dead and we will be going to King's Landing, unprepared and without men." He reminded his son, you can have a hundred ships and it won't mean much without the soldiers to take a city like King's Landing.

"Then we get them." He was puzzled at what Joran's words, "We gather every soldier on the Narrow Sea, from Driftmark to even the Stormlands... I say we call the banners and avenge Robert, our lawful King, and begin your own reign as second in line for the throne, father." No truer words had ever been said, he knew Joran was telling the truth, despite how much it sounded like Robert, when he came from the Vale of Arryn and soon enough, defeated the Targaryen's and took the Seven Kingdoms.

"You have the fury, I'll give you that, son... Fine, we will raise our banner and bring Justice to Robert, let us bring House Lannister to heel."

* * *

 ** _AN: Gods, this chapter was a grind, and I have an explanation for my absence._**

 ** _Recently I underwent a Hernia Surgery and I was out of work, both hobby-wise and at my actual work. I am finding it difficult to write with the pain and hopefully will be a hundred percent in another week or two. I am sorry that I haven't been updating and will be fine in no time._**

 _ **jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose, I don't like doing Harems, they tend to hinder stories rather than make them good. I might not have been clear on this, but Dany and her mother were both found dead on Dragonstone. Arianne isn't in this story, and Margaery won't want him because of his 'deformity'. The pairing tbh has been decided, though it is an unpopular one.**_

 _ **Guest, PoTc is one of my favorite trilogies, and I always fit some things from my favorite movies/shows into my stories.**_

 _ **Hear my Fury, Indeed, and from what I read, greyscale becomes very hard on the skin and will prove a durable defense in battle. Yes, I figured he wouldn't take slights from Joffrey as other's have. I did change this a bit, Aurane being in King's Landing gives Eddard better insight rather than Littlefinger and on the night Eddard found out the truth, he urged Ned to allow him to whisk away with his daughters for their safety, to which the Lord of Winterfell reluctantly did. You're right, It has been done a thousand times but it was never done right, except for one or three... I have decided on the pairing.**_

 _ **For those wondering, Sansa Stark and Joran Baratheon will happen, but it will be a slow-burn and won't be right away as some have done.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hi everyone. Let's do this thing!_**

* * *

Chapter 14: Oath of Brotherhood 

* * *

Mathos 

He never thought that a war would be fought, or that he would be aiding his friend and now new King in doing so.

Not that he is complaining, his family has a lot to owe to Lord- No, King Stannis, too much to complain about going to fight.

His House doesn't have some grand origin, they weren't Princes, knights or Lords with an ancestor to speak of. _We were simple crabbers, living in filth on Flea Bottom._ It was his fathers, business, smuggling that kept them from being homeless.

Yet nothing comes without its own dangers, as he saw it. His father was risking his life and the lives of the family for survival, and then Robert's Rebellion happened.

He can remember it like it was yesterday, his mother following his father to the boat, begging for him not to go when they heard how the garrison at Storm's End was starving. A boy, he didn't know what to think, he was frightened and prayed to the Seven to protect his father as he had done countless times over.

And his father left, bringing food to the starved, then coming home, a changed man with a title, a name to be proud of, and a keep of their own.

It would be three years before he meets Joran in person, a friendship that didn't start off well, but slowly grew stronger than any ship.

Joran has a good heart, he's a good man when he isn't angered or drunk. _A Baratheon trait, good thing his Grace doesn't drink_. His friend also is human, he makes mistakes like every man and woman, and like a man, he always tries to fix those problems before they go too sore.

This war, it will be bloody. They will all be forced to endure the acts done to them, and the acts they do to their enemies. _I'll endure it, gladly_. A smile crept across him, he will do his duty to the man who gave his family meaning, even to the bitter end.

"Worried about your end or something?" He turned and looked at Aurane, position on a barrel as the crew of the ship finished preparing for their journey to the Stormlands.

"No, I am not afraid of my death, I am more worried about failing his Grace. It will bring me honor- " As he began to tell about his future deeds, Aurane sniggered and laughed at him, it angered him.

"The high Lords do not care about us minor Lords, even Kings. Friend, all we got to honor is our own lives." Ever the selfish, Aurane Waters. He sighed with a shake of the head, not sparing another glance towards the seafaring friend.

They are setting sail today, it will be some time before they reach the Kingswood, then onward to Storm's End where his King's rightful seat waits for them.

In their time of preparation, the Lords of the Narrow Sea had chosen to come to the aid of King Stannis and Prince Joran, close to five-thousand men and many ships after his father succeeded in getting aid from the Pirate, Salladhor Saan.

 _I might not agree with what father did to get the ships, but if it brings victory, then so be it_.

"Aurane, Mathos!" A smile came across his face, as happened every time he's heard Shireen's voice or saw her coming towards him.

He's often reminded himself that he stands no chance in being with Shireen, she was the niece of the King and he was the son of a minor Lord, almost twenty years ago he was some peasant, living in Flea Bottom.

Now, now she is a Princess, daughter to a King and Queen. Her place is to be made at the side of her future husband, whoever he may be.

But it will not be him, it can never be him.

"Princess, you are always a pleasant sight, and your elder sister is pretty in her armor." Aurane joked and Joran grunted in response, but then he smiled widely.

"And I would be a beautiful shield-maiden... In comparison to you, a Loose Siren." He heard Joran respond, sending everyone into a right laugh which brought them some attention from the working crew and passing soldiers.

In due time, they all settled down and started talking, sharing a bottle of ale once Shireen left to pack her things and see to their guests, the two Starks.

"So, does the King see the boon of having the Starks here? Or does he still feel like we disobeyed him?" Aurane asked and he wondered that as well, or moreover, what is to become of the Ladies.

"He reluctantly sees having both of them as a token, to bring Robb Stark to the table." That's if the Crown Robb wears doesn't make him too incompetent to law, the man seemed to be the type when he met the Stark heir in Winterfell. "This is good, though, this means the war won't be as long as we think it will be," Joran told him and Aurane, he looked with confusion as to what his friend means.

"What do you mean, Princess?" Again with the Princess, he shook his head in surprise that Joran hasn't throttled the fool.

"Well, think about it, Tywin loves his darling boy, and he has no leverage in assuring the Kingslayer's safety." It's a boon from Rh'llor, it must be.

If things work out and Robb is compliant, while his grace takes the Stormlands and marches on King's Landing the Young Wolf can bring Tywin Lannister to the table for his son's safety. _That, or there will be one less traitor once they are done_.

Just one obstacle remains, one that might curb these grand boons to their plans... Renly Baratheon.

The word is, that the young Lord Paramount of the Stormlands had declared himself King of the Reach and Stormlands, he recently wed the daughter of Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of the Reach to use his army.

"Renly has 100,000 men combined with two kingdoms. How can we beat back such odds with, what, five-thousand men? We'll be massacred." He spoke out with his worries, for they are serious worries to think about, they must be discussed unless he dwells on them too much.

Joran lowered his head, affected the truths he spoke of right now.

He knows he's said that he'd fight and die for Joran and Stannis, for their cause in taking the Iron Throne, in repaying the debt owed for King Stannis's generosity.

"Then we die." Joran's response was shocking, even Aurane's eyes widened by it. "My Uncles unfaithful wife deceived him- Deceived the entirety of Westeros! An abomination sits on my father's throne and I will move heaven and earth to see it done, or to be bloodied by sword and arrows in the attempt." The fire in his friend's eyes, the fury of House Baratheon. _Maybe that will be enough, just maybe_.

Thinking of an idea, he got up and used Aurane's ale to pour into three cups.

"If we're to die, then let me call you two brothers." He said, handing Aurane a cup and Joran too, the two rising from their seats.

"I'll add to that, friends. I swear that we will both live and die as one." Joran said, and a proud smile across his face. A chuckle from Aurane came next, so it was inevitable that he is to say something.

"If we're making oaths, let us swear that if any of us perish in these coming months, that our first sons will carry the names of our fallen brother." Aurane, Joran, and he drank their cups dry of ale and set it down.

An Oath of Brotherhood was made this day, and he shall honor with steel and blood.

* * *

 ** _AN: So it's been some time, I hope everyone's enjoyed their holidays. I am happy to bring you chapter 14._**

 ** _Shrednector15, I am feeling 100% Thanks for worrying._**

 ** _Guest, Thanks. Glad you like it._**

 ** _Hear My Fury, I think Robb will ransom Jaime for peace, though it won't matter because Stannis will either have him killed for the adultery and breaking his oaths or send him to the Wall and the Night's Watch. The Joran/Sansa interactions will be next with her own PoV chapter._**

 ** _Mpowers045, Indeed it is, friend._**

 ** _A shorter chapter than I'd like it to be, but I hope you all still enjoyed it._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello, everyone, I am back for another chapter after delivering three updates for The Falcon Flies High. **_

* * *

Chapter 15: The Lone Wolf 

* * *

Sansa 

She was scared, who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't be afraid of their uncertain fate?

She was supposed to marry Joffrey, it's what Cersei promised when she went to the Queen with what her father planned.

It was foolish. She was foolish, foolish to believe in those damned stories that her Septa and Nan told her about. Her father, he is dead because of her, the Stark household in King's Landing are dead because of her.

Perhaps Arya is right, she is stupid and an idiot for even thinking that those fairytales were anything but what they are. She is a stupid girl with stupid dreams that never learned. Now, now she's paid for that stupidity and her father died for it.

Lady whimpered as she hopped on to her bed, she smiled sadly as she held the animal close.

Arya, she wished her little sister would be here, instead, she wanted to wander around the castle, but with guards, Lord Stannis wouldn't let them go around freely.

"Not me, I don't want to go anywhere." She whispered to herself, though she wants anything more than to go home.

No one has come to see her, not even her 'betrothed'. He hasn't even spoken to her, not visited her nor sent someone to see how she was doing. _Though I hate him less after King's Landing and my father's death at the hands of Joffrey and the_ _Queen_. She acted like a child when he assaulted Joffrey, defending him when she knew it was wrong, she wasn't Joffrey's, not anymore.

But Joran still is violent, she saw that and wouldn't feel comfortable being his wife, so she is opposed to the match as she was when the King made it so.

A knock at the door startled her, she hoped it wasn't Lord Stannis or that red-dressed woman, they scare her.

"Who is it?" She asked and expecting a man's voice to speak out, but it wasn't.

"It is me, Princess Shireen. May I come in, my Lady?" She hesitated for a moment, thinking about what to say until she sighed.

"Yes."

Princess Shireen was a beautiful young woman, older than her by two years with long black hair and clear blue eyes. She was everything she wanted to be as a royal right before everything she thought and imagined was crumbled into nothing, she smiled as she held up some food.

"I spoke to your sister, she said that you like sweets. I do, too. Here, want some?" Shireen asked her and she reluctantly got up with a small smile.

"That is kind of you, thank you, Princess." She sat down at the small table, "How is my sister, I haven't seen her since we arrived at Dragonstone." Shireen hummed in agreement as she couldn't speak when eating one of the sweets she brought.

"She has been keeping everyone busy, going to see Aegon's Garden, wanted to look where the Targaryen's kept their dragons. She asked to see the Painted Table, but my father and brother are meeting their advisers in there, so I couldn't." She giggled a little, her sister has always been curious, much too curious for her own good.

"I thank you, for looking after her, Princess." She said with gratitude, Shireen looked at her and took one of her hands.

"You need to get out and walk around, it will get awfully depressing if you don't." She frowned, putting down a cake and following the Princess, "And, please, Shireen is fine. I've only been a Princess in such short a time and a Lady for all my life." She was told by Shireen as they exited the room.

The guards attempted to follow her but the Princess stopped and glared at them.

"I am sure the Lady Sansa is not so deadly that she can't accompany me for a moment without guards? Yes, now go." The guards tried to interject, saying that it was the order of the King, "Now listen to your Princess or the King and Crown Prince will know that you two denied me." She silenced them and the guards went back to their posts at her door.

Well away from them, Shireen smirked and turned around, "Well I do like how they act when I bring up my brother and father." A giggle erupted from her lips.

They walked around the halls as Shireen told her about the Targaryen ancestry or the ones she never knew about, it was all very fascinating.

Then the Princess asked her about her home, the North. She told her it wasn't as graceful and pleasant to look at like the South, she compared it to that of Dragonstone only a little less wet and cloudy, the sunlight never truly radiated in the North.

"My brother told me that Winterfell looked like Storm's End, old and intimidating to see. I hope to see it, one day." Shireen hoped with admiration, she parted some of her hair out of the way and nodded.

"I do, too." Her response was timid, and Shireen stopped and gave her a pitiful look.

"You don't have to be afraid, my Lady. You are going to be my little sister, soon, what with your betrothal to my brother." And like that, she was made more anxious about this.

"Me and Joran, I don't think I want to... " She realized she said that aloud, and Shireen frowned once more and letting go of her arm. "Shireen, I didn't mean... " She was trying to apologize but the Princess folded her arms, staring at her with angered stormy eyes.

"My brother, he can be hot-tempered, and brash when in the heat of the moment... But he is also kind, compassionate, eager for affection because of his... You know." Indeed she does, but feelings are sour and ill-tempered at best, they do not like each other, and with her big brother declaring independence, Stannis won't like her either.

"Tell me, I truly do. How can two marry without mutual love? Without it, it is just cold and distant." Shireen shook her head as she said this, stepping towards her position.

"Marriage is a duty, it is respect and a mutual contract that would bring life into the world. My mother and father didn't love each other, they still don't but there is respect between them, and through that, gave birth to my brother and me." She mustn't have seemed convinced, "You expect your father and mother to have instantly loved each other when they met? No love is instant, it grows like a tree, springing branches, and leaves for new growth." Such emotion emitted from the Princess, she was thinking about someone close to her.

"You love someone... " She said and Shireen blushed as she turned around.

"I think you should return to your chambers, Lady Sansa. We leave for the Stormlands in the morning." Shireen told her and walked away, she was left alone in the gardens.

She wondered if what Shireen said is true, can love sprout when cold and distance set in first?

Turning around, she made the long walk back to her chambers, she thought about going to see Arya but she wants to be alone right now.

"What do you mean she is not in there?" She heard a voice as she turned another corner, she hid behind it and peaked her blue eyes but was spotted by Joran's own.

Sighing in defeat she stepped out and into the open, facing a worried Prince Joran who nodded before approaching her.

"I was worried you had escaped or was taken by our enemies." Was he worried? She was surprised, "It would not suit our needs to have one of our hostages gone." And like that, she is disliking him once more.

"Were you worried that Joffrey would come for me? Would you kill him this time?" She wished he would have the first time, it might have saved her father. "If you excuse me, I want to rest." She told Joran who quickly took her wrist, a firm but light grip.

At least it wasn't hurting, but it was uncomfortable all the same.

"Did I offend you? My Lady?" He asked and she huffed, ripping her hand away.

He tries all he can to not look at her general direction, doesn't bother to greet her though they are bound together, and he finally realizes that he's offended her? She had no time for this nor time to explain herself to the 'Prince'.

"Good day, Prince Joran, I am tired." She forced her door open and must have slammed it in Joran's face, he grunted with a curse before walking away and she smiled.

He deserved that. Yes, he did.

* * *

 ** _AN: A short chapter, though I hope you all enjoyed._** _ **Again, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far and liked this chapter as Sansa and Joran/Shireen have more interactions in the future as the War of the Five Kings unfolds in a different way than before.**_ _ **In the next chapter. Stannis and his son sail out to claim the Stormlands, I will also be splitting PoV's as we get a look at Robb and Tywin and Tyrion and Renly's side of things. I see that a PoV per chapter is too short and considering the length of updates, I want to keep you all as entertained as I can be.**_

 _ **Metal Flash, Indeed. Joran, Mathos and Aurane's friendship will be a pillar in the story. It is Game of Thrones, everything gets ugly, lol. Happy New Year.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, Robb calling himself King will turn a corner, soon, I swear. Joran and Sansa's interactions were heated, but they'll smooth out in time.**_

 _ **The Three Stooges, Thanks and I will try my hardest.**_

 _ **Guest, Here you go, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Jiubantai-TaichoC**_ ** _almejaneJose, There will be temptations, but he'll quickly feel bad and remember his duty. He and Arya will be more comrades than lovers. Knowing who Myrcella is, he wouldn't even feel comfortable seeing her, at least when she calls herself a Baratheon and probably won't happen, they were raised like family and won't see one another like that. If anything, I can see Margaery or a prostitute trying to take advantage of him but he'll resist (somewhat). Oh, Joffrey is definitely dying, given his atrocities on the people._**

 _ **Guest, I will, it just takes time.**_

 _ **8922, I did get inspiration from that. Joran, Mathos, and Aurane grew up together like brothers (much like Ned and Robert). They'll have each other's back through thick and thin.**_ _ **Again, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far, and liked this chapter as Sansa and Joran/Shireen have more interactions in the future as the War of the Five Kings unfolds in a different way than before.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hi! I am happy to present to you, Chapter 16. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 16: The King of Highgarden 

* * *

Renly 

"So, my brother has landed in the Stormlands?"

He was shocked, surprised, even. Stannis and Joran are in the Stormlands, with an army and fleet behind them.

It was disappointing, he had thought that his brother and nephew would see things his way. He would sit as King with Margaery as his Queen, Loras as his Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Mace Tyrell as his Hand, Randyll Tarly would be his Master of Laws and Commander of the Goldcloaks, his brother could keep his position and Joran could rule the Stormlands as he'd give Stannis back his birthright.

But, the elder brother would insist on pushing his claim, and he cannot have that.

"No doubt he will lay siege to Storm's End, we have to ride out and meet him. Repel his forces if need be." He said and turned, Loras sighed and crawled out of bed, his eyes watch Loras slender and naked body but fought off the urges he was feeling, they had other things to deal with.

He spent the latter half of an hour resting, they will leave at dawn with all of his horse, nearly eighteen-thousand men, eight-thousand from House Tyrell.

When dawn came, his blue eyes gleamed as he turned around and nodded to Loras, "We move, now!" He walked over to his horse and met Lady Stark, "Would you like to accompany me, Lady Stark? It will be spectacle and evidence of what an alliance between your son and I can be." She silently nodded and her guard helped her on to her horse.

The camp was broken in half, he took his half with all the horses and made for a hard march to Storm's End.

Along the way, he gave himself plenty of time to think about what to do with his brother and nephew should everything come down to a battle. It pains him, alas, Stannis will have to die. Joran has his uses, such as a spare heir should he have trouble putting a child inside of Margaery who waits at Bitterbridge.

It has been a struggle, to get her with child, Margaery still remains a maiden with her virtue intact. He isn't deaf, he knows that some men in his camp are mocking him. He can hear it from the farthest mountains of the Stormlands, the plains of the Reach and the Wall in the North.

He can't force himself, he can only imagine being with Loras. He loves the Knight of Flowers, he doesn't love Margaery and that makes everything else so frustrating.

That is why keeping Joran alive is paramount, though there are far better prospect heirs that came from Robert himself. Edric was raised a Lordling, raised to fight and raised to lead just like Robert. Joran was raised to follow orders, to fight well and die well. He would prefer a follower to a leader but Edric has his uses.

"Your grace!" He turned and found Robar Royce riding up with the rest of his Rainbow Guard.

His guard is no regular Kingsguard like Joffrey's. Loras is his commander and followed by Robar Royce the Red. Brienne Tarth the Blue. Bryce Caron the Orange. Emmon Cuy the Yellow. Guyard Morrigan the Green. Lastly is Parmen Crane the Purple. All of them are strong and skilled in sword, ax, bow and spear and lance. They protect him where others cannot.

Word is that others are following his example. Lady Starks son has taken to having a simple guard made up of skilled Northerners. His brother has taken to calling his personal guards Kingsmen. _Soon enough there can be only one order of protectors for the one true King, me_. He thought as he rode on down the hill.

"What is it, Robar?" He inquired to one of his Seven.

"Why do we wait? I mean, I can lead the vanguard and strike hard and fast at Stannis for his insolence." It was a tempting suggestion, one that would certainly send a warning that he means what he said when he chose to become King of Westeros.

In the end, he shook his head which disappointed Robar. "I think not, no, we must hold true to our honor. I will face Stannis and my dear nephew head on!" A cry erupted around him, a morale booster for their march and he smiled before kicking his destrier forward, "Now onward for Storm's End!" He yelled out and thousands followed him.

They traveled for a day in the night, making it to Storm's End as Stannis makes camp. He rode down the hill, his force following and blocked his brother's path, he smirked and looked up at Cortnay and Edric, he is home.

"Send an envoy to Stannis, tell him I want to talk." He ordered and waited on his horse for a reply, that's if he even receives one to begin with.

"Thank you for attempting to settle this in a civil matter, our enemies are the same, Renly." Catelyn said to him and he wanted to groan, talking down Stannis is like debating the wind, there is no way to do so.

"He is my brother, my Lady. Maybe, that will be enough to stop this fighting." He said and knows it won't, he just wants to stop hearing it over and over again.

As he waits, he took the time to sit and relax with his other nephew and Courtney. They filled him in on how his brother landed in the Kingswood, marched and subjugated Bronzegate and Haystack Hall, even Courtney's home of Parchments, his brother and his brother's son are working fast against him.

He could see exactly why these fortresses and castles fell, they weren't defended well, not really. When he called the banners of the Stormlands, he's got almost forty-thousand, a large portion coming from those castles which by the time he started marching could only man its walls with a hundred to two-hundred men.

But he's brought the men to push back Stannis, his brother either bend beneath him and swear his fealty to him, or he will be defeated in battle and his life forfeit.

"Forgive me, nephew. I will retire for the evening." He told Edric and nodded at Courtney before rising from his seat. Lady Stark has decided to have her meal in her own chambers that he's given to her.

He expected to rest, maybe have a visit from Loras in the night. Instead, he found Petyr Baelish waiting in his room, Loras and Lady Stark there as well.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with narrowed eyes, he never liked the sniveling little worm, never trusted his toothy grins and talks of money. Baelish smirked and bowed to him.

"Your Grace, I am happy to have this meeting be as discreet as possible." He already hates having Baelish here. "I have been sent here by command of Lord Tyrion Lannister, bringing gifts and a hope to end this bloodshed." He scoffed and tore of his cloak, throwing it at his bed.

"Petyr was waiting in my tent, he brought terms of peace for me and you to lay down our arms, he brought me my husbands bones." He felt sorry for Lady Stark but he has no intentions of doing that, no intentions of stopping when he's come this far.

"I also said that her daughters are safe in the care of the Red Keep, that once you all lay down your arms and King Robb releases Jaime Lannister, that Lady's Arya and Sansa will be safely returned... But I would advise against this." What? What is the fool playing at. "Listen, you have the armies, Robb has defeated Tywin all over the Riverlands, you two allied together would no doubt end in victory for you." And he assumes that Petyr will work to 'help' him, just as he 'helped' Ned Stark in King's Landing.

"Are you saying you fear for your position?" Baelish didn't answer him, so he is. "You should. When I take King's Landing, I will be running all the rats from their homes, you included and I'll personally see your up-jumped arse back to the Fingers, Littlefinger." He said with a smirk, knowing he has Baelish where he should be.

He's won.

After sending Baelish back on his way to his masters in King's Landing, or Casterly Rock to be more accurate. He sighed as he watched the worm ride off and then noticed Catelyn approaching him, he smiled kindly while turning to face her.

"I promise to ensure Sansa and Arya's protection, Lady Stark. I know I abandoned your husband when he needed me most, but I will not abandon them." He spoke honestly, he left the moment Eddard refused his assistance, if only the late Hand of the King wasn't so honorable as to do the right thing and seize power then he will not have chosen to push his claim despite Stannis and Joran being next after Tommen and Joffrey who, thanks to his brother, is not even a Baratheon.

"I will hold you to it, your grace." That reminds him, the terms they were speaking about before news came of Stannis arriving in the Kingswood.

"About Robb, him keeping the North independent, Lady Stark, I- " He was cut off as the gatekeeper called out that a rider approaches. He looked and saw it was his envoy that he sent over to his brother's camp, and with him is a messenger he wearing a variation of the Baratheon sigil, a crowned stag within a fiery heart.

It would be moments before he read the scroll brought to him, his brother has consented to the meeting and said they will meet three leagues away from either camp.

* * *

 _ **AN: I know I promised a split of Point of Views, but I much prefer a single PoV for the time being, at least until later on.**_

 _ **So, we get an insight into Renly and some information about the going-ons of Westeros such as neither Stark or Baratheon (Renly) know of Sansa and Arya being in Stannis's possession. They will soon enough, and Jaime's life will be uncertain at that point which makes me feel for the Jaime Fans.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be in Stannis's point of view in chapter 17, then Catelyn's in chapter 18.**_

 _ **Bloodraven46, That might just happen, other than a valuable hostage to Tywin there is no vital importance to keep Jaime alive.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, It won't, the more they interact the more they'll understand one another.**_

 _ **DannyBlack70, That is a humorous idea, I'll have to ponder that.**_

 _ **SurpemusRuler17, She will. It is going to be throughout the story that she sees the wrongs, and later the two will find understanding and eventually... Love and Respect.**_

 _ **Well, this ends chapter 16, I hope you all have enjoyed and will enjoy the chapters to come. PS, I updated the profile with some new ideas, they are pretty interesting. Until next tume, this has been Hail King Cerion, see you all soon.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry for the lack of updates, been working on The Falcon Flies High. The story will be meeting its end at Chapter 47-50.**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Storm's Ending

* * *

Joran 

The encampment was a little quiet tonight, at a fire there stood two men keeping themselves warm while another was resting against a barrel.

The two men were speaking about the battle- Or more about the meeting in the morning between the two stags. Joran's father and uncle have agreed to meet one another in a last ditch effort to stop a civil war between brothers, they tend to have the same enemies to fight but ambitious men are forcing his uncle down a horrid path.

Matthos looked down to the camp where Davos, the King, and the Lady Melisandre are being held.

"Think we're going to win this fight?"

Joran turned to Matthos, curious as to what one of his friends meant.

"Smaller armies defeated larger ones before, think the Field of Fire or the Battle of the Trident, my uncle was outnumbered two to one and defeated his enemies." He said to Matthos who seemed to calm over what he had said.

"The thing is that Aegon had dragons, we don't." He was told back and he will admit it is true, but, he has faith that they'll beat his uncle and reclaim his birthright.

Storm's End is his in all but name, his father was supposed to be the castle Lord but his uncle Robert gave it to Renly.

His father will be King on the Iron Throne soon, he will be Lord of Storm's End since he doesn't expect Renly to bow. The thing is, his uncle might be cunning and handsome, but he is prideful and since declaring himself King he won't want to surrender his crown right away.

This will either end with his uncle being defeated and captured or killed in the field after these talks end in failure for them.

"You've got to keep faith, Matthos, I am sure the Lord of Light wouldn't abandon us." He told his friend before leaving to search the camp, he started to just wander without no true destination as the night was beginning to end.

His father had asked for Renly to meet them in the morning, to give his uncle and the Tyrells a single chance to surrender before it comes to any type of combat. He isn't hopeful, he doesn't think his prideful and ambitious uncle will bow beneath his older brother after jumping ahead in the royal line.

Truth be told, he is kind of excited about fighting the Tyrells, he remembers how Loras would mock him in the times they crossed one another. The Knight of Flowers is despised by him, he can't wait to fight the pillow-biter and show him that he shouldn't have mocked a Stag of Dragonstone.

Being pulled from his thoughts, he saw his betrothed and his sister talking to one another, Sansa spotted him and quickly entered her tent, Shireen offered him a sympathetic look before following the red-haired wolf.

Why are girls so frustrating? They can never be simple or easy to be around, and Sansa, she is very... Moody.

They spoke together once, just once and it was no more than a few minutes on the voyage here. She started it up, complimenting the weather, he told her that it wasn't that great of weather, they should have been to shore a lot faster than this. Sansa huffed and threw her hands up, shaking her head and leaving to go to bed.

Of course, he is happy she isn't giving him scolding looks of anger, that makes a few things a little comforting considering they are tied to one another. His father was talking to him the other night, about what to do when the battles are over and the Bastards of Queen Cersei are, dealt with, the wedding will take place not long after.

He asked him about what to do about Robb Stark, he hasn't known the new Lord of Winterfell long but he'd like to believe the younger man isn't stupid. His father said that the Young Wolf will be brought to the table once he knows his sisters are in their custody.

In the end, he agreed to the plan and left, Melisandre stopped him and said that all questions he has he should look to the Lord of Light and have faith in his father as the reincarnation of Azor Ahai. He took that under consideration and went back to his cabin.

 _The talks will happen and I'll be ready to fight, actually, I am hoping for a fight._ He thought with the worst part of his bloodline appearing, the excitement for battle.

A whacking sound was heard and he was curious, he walked over behind one of the tents and he caught the sight of Arya Stark, the girl was practicing with her swordsmanship again and he smiled before approaching the girl.

"You are fighting with an angry swing, Arya," She turned to glare at him, he raised his hands in mock surrender, "You're angry because we couldn't bring your wolf? I am sorry for that." He apologized to her but the girl didn't seem to care.

"It's not that, not just that... I miss my father, I wish he came with us." He felt bad for the little wolf, Arya plopped onto a crate and he sat down beside her.

"I am sure he would have if he could, Arya. Lord Stark was an honorable and just man, deserving of many things for his loyalty." He told Arya who gave him a hard look and shook her head, jumping from her seat and taking a deep breath.

"Then fuck honor!" He tried to reprimand the child but she didn't care to hear him, "I hate honor, I hate justice, I hate loyalty! I will never abandon my family for loyalty, never." Arya shouted at him before running off and he sat there, staying in the complete and utter silence.

Arya must be feeling a lot of things, she lost a father and that, that is always hard and he hopes to never have that feeling, not ever.

She will get past it, she is strong and willful and has a good head on her shoulders. He sighed and thought about Sansa, she isn't so strong as her little sister, and he was being such a horrible person to her over that last several days since Dragonstone and now.

He got to his feet and began walking toward Sansa's tent, he has an apology to make for being so insensitive. He was stopped by the sight of Melisandre, she was smiling at him and approached him once more.

"You must rest for the coming battle, my Prince, you will need it." He was told and he frowned, crossed his arms and stood straight.

"You think so too, right? These are just a passerby for us." She bored into his eyes with her fiery ones, she slowly put a hand on his cheek.

"I have seen it. Your uncle will refuse and a battle will be fought, you need only look into the fire to see as well." He was a believer in his new God, Rh'llor has his devotion, but, he has never truly believed in the whole visions and looking into the fire as Matthos has done.

Melisandre walked away again as before, he took a deep breath and found he was suddenly very tired, he needs rest for the night until morning.

Sleep wasn't hard for him and he was dreaming moments after closing his eyes, he woke the next morning when Aurane opened the flaps and peeked his head inside. He got up and dressed for the day, a black shirt, some mail with plate, the fiery stag on the chest. He brushed himself and walked out, the camp was busy with soldiers and horses going around.

He sighed and went in search of his father who was waiting with their group, the Lady Melisandre, and his friends along with Ser Davos were readying their horses with a handful of men to guard and escort them.

"You are late." He grumbled a response when his father addressed him, "You will not be late again." He took the reins of his horse.

"I won't." He whispered, mounting up he noticed their guests weren't present, and neither was his mother or sister, "All the women are staying behind?" He asked and Davos chuckled and answered for the King.

"Thought they'd be a bit more comfortable, Prince Joran." He understood and waited for the company to move on his father's order.

"Let's get moving." The group started riding over to where his uncle Renly was.

His uncle brought a bit more men than they did, he counted a few uninvited guests in the form of Lady Catelyn Stark and six Northmen. _Robb is treating with Renly, this isn't good, not at all_. He thought and sent a disapproving look towards the wife of Eddard Stark, he would be disappointed in his wife and son.

"Lady Stark, I had not thought to see you in the Stormlands." His father said to Catelyn Stark, the woman held her head high at being addressed.

"I had not thought to be here, Lord Stannis." She said to his father, he grunted and frowned.

"He is 'King' Stannis, your husband risked his life to put him on his throne. Do not treat us like fools, your son sent you here." He bit back at the woman who frowned, keeping herself silent.

His uncle laughed, "Oh, my brother, your son has the fire and your rigid behavior. It's one thing I will change." Change? He acts as if this situation is all but settled, as if his father has all but surrendered his birthright.

"Watch your tongue, brother. I will not warn you again." His father told Renly who smirked, grinned more likely, "I am here to offer you once to surrender, strike your banner and stand beside your family as I had Robert during the Rebellion." Renly all but scoffed at the notion, his arrogance has no bounds.

"... I will not." He knew that was coming, anyone could, "Brother, I am better at court intrigue, I am a leader, I am loved. You? You are cold, you hate everyone who isn't your children and wife. Let me be King, let me be what the Realm so desperately needs." His father meant to snap back at Renly, he lost his temper before that.

"The King commanded you to hold your tongue." He snapped at his uncle, "You have broken the tradition regarding the succession, the elder comes before the younger. You and the Lord of Highgarden have committed treason, the same with the King in the North and the traitor sitting the Iron Throne." He continued and ended with a hard tone of voice.

His uncle chuckled, the Lady Melisandre smiled from the corner of her eye and spoke to the pillow-biter.

"You should kneel before your brother, he is the Lord's Chosen. Born amidst salt and smoke." Melisandre said and he remembered her saying this on the night they burned the false idols in the castle sept.

"Ah, the Red Priestess who saved Joran, I can see why your son converted, a rare beauty." He ground his teeth, getting quite tired of Renly's attitude and refusal to back down. "And what was that, 'born amidst salt and smoke'? Are you making ham?" Lady Stark started to speak before this gathering became a shouting match.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. Stannis, Renly, our enemies are the same. The Lannister's have my daughters, they took your brother's throne, we should be working together and not against one another." He tilted his head, does the Lady Stark not know about her daughters and that they are safe and sound.

"Lady Stark, I want you to come with me." It was a moment before saying this, his father silently questioned his decision and he supposed it was a way for them to win the North over to their side in this war.

"Why?" She asked him and grinned, raising his neck pridefully.

"Your daughters will want to see you. Arya most of all."

Nearing the end of the hour, his uncle and father couldn't see past things and decided that a battle is to be fought. They returned to camp and Joran was escorting the Lady Stark and her guards to her daughter.

* * *

 _ **AN: So ends the chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed the update and the soon to be a reunion of Catelyn and Arya/Sansa.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, I guess it's no use to lie, Jaime is nearing his just end. Baelish will lose the little bit of trust Catelyn had in him. Stannis and his son will still have a fight on their hands, the Tyrells (Loras) Will want revenge for Renly's assassination.**_

 _ **Unknown Reviewer, Holy shit indeed, right?! Yes, there was a few comebacks shared between everyone.**_

 _ **Guest, That would be correct, but Renly has the Stormlands allegiance being the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. Not that they didn't want to serve Stannis but they have honor and an obligation to serve his brother, when Renly died, they resumed their service to the true Lord of Storm's End. The war will help with Joran around as Stannis son, an heir to the Baratheon dynasty.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_An update comes, I hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

Chapter 18: A Mother's Love 

* * *

Catelyn couldn't believe what had been said, it sounded like some sort of trick. Get the mother of the King in the North to their camp and take her prisoner, but her motherly instincts fell into the young Baratheon's trust.

Stannis's camp wasn't far from Storm's End, settled at the edges near of Bronzegate. The keep was dark with black stone, it and Storm's End reminded her of Winterfell.

Lord Buckler was nowhere to be found, she assumed he has joined either Joffrey and the Lannisters in King's Landing or with Renly's army at Bitterbridge or with the men he brought here at Storm's End.

The sun was setting and its last light was shone on Joran Baratheon, she could see the legacy the greyscale left on him as a bit went up to his neck. She was so weary when Ned told her about their daughter being removed from Joffrey and placed at Joran's side, she feared what affects his greyscale will have on any children Sansa will have.

He is honorable, he protected her daughters from Joffrey, he protected their wolves and her husband trusted him and Stannis enough to send them to Dragonstone.

A part of her hopes that the two brothers will be less inclined to fight one another tomorrow once they've rested, that House Baratheon will unite with House Stark and Tyrell and march to depose House Lannister from power. It was a hope she wishes would come true.

"This way, my Lady, not far now," Joran told her and they neared a grey pavilion with two guards she recognized as Tomtoo and Calon. A grey direwolf flag flew over the tent.

She dismounted and rushed swiftly the rest of the way, the flaps of the tent opened before she got closer and out came Joran's sister, Shireen with Sansa following.

Tears filled hers and Sansa's eyes and Arya approached the tent and saw her as well, her daughters broke into a sprint and ran for her. Catelyn Stark opened her arms and welcomed both of her girls into her arms, they clutched and held on tightly while weeping in joy with her.

Her daughters are here, they are actually alive and safe. She turned her head and saw Joran still mounted and looking at them, she smiled and couldn't open her mouth to say thank you because she was too in shock over seeing her girls were alright and not in Lannister hands.

An hour passes and her daughters overcame the emotions of being reunited, then Arya began to talk about everything that has happened since and before the arrest of Ned and when the Bastard of Driftmark took her and Sansa to Dragonstone. She listened and took joy in hearing her daughters voice, Sansa simply sat down and wiped away some more tears.

Joran left them, saying that he will come for them in a moment to speak about some important matters.

A thorn stuck her in her heart as she gave some thought to an old friend who had visited her not long before the meeting between Renly and Stannis, she thought about Baelish and how he spoke of her daughters being in the Red Keep.

He had lied to her. He said that if he freed the Kingslayer, her girls would be released and sent home.

She will wring his neck, she swears it by the Old Gods and New, Baelish will answer for what he had tried to get her to do.

The horrible truth of it was that she was going to do it, if this alliance with Renly wasn't to bear fruit, she would set Jaime loose and send for her daughters and bring them back home to her arms. _A mother's love is a fierce feeling, I would do anything for them_. She thought as she took her eldest daughters hand.

"Are we going home?" Arya asked her and continued on before she could answer her, "Is that why you're here, taking us home." She opened her mouth to speak but then the flaps of the tent opened and someone answered for her.

Stannis Baratheon and his son had entered, "That is for us to decide, Lady Stark." Stannis said to her and Arya went to bite back but she stopped her willful daughter.

She stepped out with his grace, Joran and his father led her to the larger pavilion where an older man was waiting along with Lady Selyse and her daughter, Shireen. she thought it was strange, it wasn't a normal thing for a man to take his wife and daughter on campaign.

The King sat down and gestured for her to do the same and she dreaded what was going to come next, she guessed right in that respect.

She expects that Stannis will talk of her son bending the knee and forsaking his crown, to rejoin the Seven Kingdoms with Stannis as the King on the Iron Throne. She fully expects him to keep her daughters as hostages, to secure the North in case Robb refuses to bend.

"Lady Stark, I didn't get to do so at the summit but I offer my condolences for your husband. Lord Stark, I hear was a good and noble man." The stranger said and he caught on to it, "Ah, I am Ser Davos of House Seaworth." She offered a kind smile and nodded in understanding to Ser Davos.

"Lady Stark, I must say once more that it was a surprise to see you with my younger brother. When Lord Stark backed my claim, I expected the North and Riverlands to be behind me when I take my throne, instead, your son declares himself King of the North and the Trident." Stannis began the talks and she cleared her throat to correct him in his statement.

"The Lords of the North and the Riverlands named him their King, Greatjon Umber being the first." She said, remembering the night her son's bannermen were drawing their swords and naming him their King, her own father's men were amongst them.

Stannis gritted his teeth, she held fast and kept a calm face although she fears that she has angered him and put her children in jeopardy.

"It was not Lord Umber's place, he shall be punished for his treasons." The eldest Baratheon paused for a moment, "I am the rightful King by the laws of succession, Joffrey is a bastard, my brother will be defeated on the morrow, and I encourage your son to come before me and pledge his sword to his lawful King." She didn't quite know what to say, mostly, it is because she doesn't believe Stannis will defeat Renly who outnumbers him two to one and has a strong castle to hide in.

And her son, Robb, he has since fallen into his responsibilities as a King in his own right. He might not be able to be brought to the table, his own Lords will want to stay independent of the Iron Throne.

But Stannis has her daughters, she should and must try to keep them safe and if that meant for her son to bend the knee to House Baratheon, then so be it.

"I will relay this to my son, and my daughters... " She let it sound as if a hint and Stannis gave her a hard stare, she had a mind to think that he'd say no and simply ask for her families obedience.

Stannis turned to glance at Joran and then came back to her, "As a show of faith, Lady Arya Stark will accompany you back to your son, and in return, he will march on Tywin at Harrenhal." She sat straight and half-glad she could take one of her girls home, "Lady Sansa is betrothed to my son, I will honor it and so will he." She wanted to beg, to do anything so her eldest daughter could come and be with her family.

In the end, she didn't push the matter and nodded in agreement.

She was offered a tent for the night, she accepted and took the chance to be with her daughters, and Sansa at least one more night before the battle tomorrow.

Arya and Sansa, she informed them that Stannis has allowed her to take one of them home. She guessed correctly, Sansa was upset about being forced to remain but she didn't feel so angry as she had imagined.

Arya, her youngest and most wild child right before Rickon was angry for the three of them. She said she won't leave her sister alone with them, she wished her child could come with them but Ned and Robert made this betrothal, Joran agreed and whether he didn't want to or not doesn't change it. _Stannis won't let her go, the man is too honorable_. She thought bitterly on that fact.

She turned to her daughter, "Arya, let me and Sansa have a moment." She requested of the girl who reluctantly left with their guards.

Alone, she helped her eldest to her feet and decided to speak truthfully, "I am hateful, Sansa, I wish you could come with us." She stated and Sansa began to tear up again. "Just tell me... Is he good to you, is Joran kind, gentle, strong?" She asked her daughter who took a deep breath, then answered her question and it surprised her.

"He... He is a wild one, but he is kind and truthful, the Princess and the Queen are also gentle with us. Joran can be less blunt, I must admit." She and Sansa chuckled at the last part and she was glad there are some here that are decent, the Queen and the Princess being one of them, "I will try to do my duty, mother, just as you had done when you married father." She wasn't so strong, she was still grieving for Brandon's passing when word came to Riverrun back during the Rebellion.

"I will miss you, child, no matter what, don't ever believe we have abandoned you. I love you, sweet child." _And that Prince better treat you as you are supposed to be treated, or I will come back down here and tear his ears off_. She thought after she said goodbye to her child.

Arya, herself, and their escorts were getting ready to leave before a rider come bolting into the camp. She looked back with confusion and curiosity before she pushed their horse forward and on their way back to Robb, wherever he is.

* * *

 _ **AN: And so ends chapter 18, I hope you all have enjoyed it so far. I figured this one should go to Cat, a loving reunion and farewell to her eldest daughter, let's hope they meet again in the future. In the next update, we say farewell to a few characters, one had lived through season 2 to 8. She will be missed.**_

 _ **Hear My Fury, Perhaps... Perhaps. I also loved these two interacted, the last was a rough farewell but should be better in the future, maybe. Sansa and Joran's next interaction is in the next chapter.**_

 _ **NeedingOfLifeGoalDude, That is a fantastic idea, I shall think about it as the next chapter details the aftermath of Renly's assassination.**_

 _ **Guest, I hope so too, but I wouldn't call it a bad idea. In the books, Robb was just a 14 going on a 15-year-old kid who had inherited a hundred responsibilities at once, he was grieving for his father and was hateful, it was an understandable situation.**_

 ** _Well, this has been your King and I bid you all a good night, sleep tight and don't let those bed-bugs bite._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello to all, welcome to chapter 19 of this Baratheon retelling. Shall we begin?**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Combat of Two 

* * *

**Joran**

Dawn began to break as his father called for the time to march.

His uncle is dead, slain by his own Kingsguard, the Knight of Blue, Brienne of House Tarth. He found it a little difficult to believe as, from some men, the woman all but loved his uncle fiercely and he couldn't think of a reason why she would betray her King.

It doesn't matter now, he supposes, Storm's End is in a state where it can be taken and the Tyrell forces that rode here has started to fly back to their homes in the Reach.

"Finally, a fight, Joran." Aurane said while patting him on the back, he nodded in agreement with his bastard friend.

He will admit, he has been itching to finally test his steel in his first battle. The last few years of his life has been spent readying him to fight for his King, for his uncle but now, now he has to fight for his families right and inheritance.

Once they take Storm's End, all other Stormlander's will have to back them in taking the Iron Throne. _In fact, the Stormlords have already started to surrender, even some Reachmen, mother's father among them_. He thought as he saw the men grabbing their weapons and readying for a fight.

His father will have to work fast and get to those at Bitterbridge, the forces his uncle left with the Reaches forces. House Tyrell cannot be trusted anymore, not after Renly's death.

Of course, they could offer his sister as a betrothal replacement for Lord Willas Tyrell. He cannot as he is tied with Lady Sansa, his marriage to her will bind the North to his father's cause and will hopefully bring Robb Stark to the table.

Ah, but first, he has to see that very someone he is thinking about, right?

Joran Baratheon's feet carried him to the Stark tent and he waited for Lady Sansa to appear, she did so and this time, her hair wasn't put up in a Southern-style. _She looks more beautiful with her hair straight down_. It was his thought and he shook it away before standing straight, staring into Sansa's blue eyes with his own.

"My Lady, we are heading to battle, I came to ask for your blessing in combat." He said and she looked a little surprised by it, he didn't think it so odd as his father has done the same with his mother before he ever marched off to war.

Sansa took a ribbon of sorts from her dress, she gestured for him to reach out his hand. He did so and she tied it around his wrist, smiling slightly at him.

"I pray you are victorious, Prince Joran." She seemed genuine in her voice, less scornful than she used to be and it made a pleasant change in their life together, he nodded with a charming smile.

"I hope so as well, my lady." He said to her and turned on his feet and he and Aurane began walking to meet his father.

He heard faint footsteps getting closer and closer, he turned around and saw his sister, she met them and he hugged her tightly. They parted and she smiled with a tear in her right eye.

"I will be back before you know it, sweet sister." He whispered and Shireen said he better or she will be going through each of the Seven Heavens to find and skewer him.

His sister, she doesn't share his faith, neither do most in their army but a few dozen, possibly a hundred. He understands her insistence on keeping to the Seven, they haven't failed her as they failed him. He hopes the Seven protects his sister, if they couldn't protect him in his darkest hour then they should at least do him a kindness and keep his sister safe.

Thinking about the Red God, he hadn't seen Lady Melisandre since they've met his uncle. And her warning, about what she saw in the flames. _Truly, a battle is to be fought_. He thought and also noticed that Ser Davos was missing as well, he wondered where they had left and if his father even knows.

It matters not, they have the men, Ser Cortnay Penrose continues to shut the gates to them. He remembers Ser Cortnay, he was a veteran of the rebellion, the man's a skilled commander and fought at the Trident with his uncle Robert. It's a shame he has to fall, protecting his younger uncles cause to the bitter end.

Matthos was waiting for them with their horses, he thanked his friend and the three brothers started riding to the edge of camp where his father and the other Lords in their army was.

Melisandre was there, also. She smiled and nodded to him once, he cleared his throat and his father glanced at him.

The army of the True King started their journey and before he knew it, the mighty fortress of Storm's End was in sight and he reminisced Maester Cressen's lessons about the impregnability of the castle, about how Durran Godsgrief built it to withstands the wrath of the gods.

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, it won't survive this storm, not today.

His father's army was bolstered by the defectors, they outnumber Cortnay's garrison by nearly 20,000 men.

The sun was nearing its peak when he and his father plus five others rode to the drawbridge, he saw Lady Brienne's hung body over one of the guardhouses. Emmon Cuy and Robar Royce were with her, so these three betrayed his uncle? He shook his head and rid himself of the images.

Ser Cortnay lowered the bridge and met them, he held on to the reins of his horse and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Lord Stannis, I hope you've come to answer for your callous and dishonorable action in taking out your rival, Renly had great potential and would have been a great King." Cortnay ranted and his father remained unaffected by the man's words.

"My brother should have known better than to play into a plot by the Tyrell's as I suspect he would not have betrayed his elder brother." His father said to Ser Cortnay who tensed at being told such a thing by him, "I give you one chance to surrender, Ser, you must see there is no chance of winning here." The wind blew heavy as both men stared one another down, all others including him were waiting for a response.

"... No." Was Cortnay's response and Joran sighed as there will be a battle, "In fact, I hereby challenge you to open combat, Stannis Baratheon or need I remind you the history surrounding this fortress, it will not fall." Everyone looked to his father, thinking that the man who broke the Ironborn would deal with this man like he were an insect being smushed by his boot.

Then his father refused, he didn't even comprehend the decision before throwing himself in the mix.

"Exactly, a King shouldn't be challenged so by a traitorous man like you. No... I will fight you, Ser Penrose." _Gods, what am I thinking?_ He thought as his father went to rescind it for him, that was, until Cortnay Penrose accepted and decreed that a duel shall be fought for control of Storm's End.

His father took him aside while Matthos sharpened his sword and a squire checked his helm.

"You should not have done that, I had a plan, Joran." He heard his father say and he tried to bite back a response but he couldn't, he spoke as bluntly as his father would have.

"You would be seen a weak, father, I will take up the challenges you cannot... Because it's my duty." His father looked surprised for the first time in what seemed like years, at least for him, anyways.

It shouldn't be, he has been raised to be merciless and dutiful by his father, but, he was also taught to not take everything so seriously and to smile once in a while by his uncle Robert.

Above all, he is just and wants to be as honorable as his father is. _For that, I will fight the battles he cannot, as his heir and son_. He thought with a proud smile on his face, looking to the great drum tower that resides in Storm's End.

His father said nothing more and instead nodded to the men to part, space was made at the forefront of Storm's End and Ser Cortnay was waiting for him with a mace in his hand, he brandished his own steel and held tightly to his shield.

"It is a shame, Lord Joran that we fight, I remember that it was I first taught you how to wield a weapon." That is true, he smiled sadly at one of the five men who made him what he is.

"Indeed, allow the student to set you free from this mortal world with pride." He told Cortnay who put on his helm and they both strode towards one another with the intent of taking the other's life.

Ser Cortnay came at him and he evaded the first swing and then the second, he struck with his own weapon and the older knight swatted the strike away. Both took a few steps back and began to circle around each other, the many soldiers started calling for their favored fighter to beat the other.

He glanced to see his father, he was staring at him with a still face and beside him was Lady Melisandre.

Now he sort of gets what she meant, why she said he needed his rest. _She knew that I would be fighting, she saw it in her flames_. He thought as he and Cortnay clashed with their weapons, he dodged his swing with his shield and felt the spikes poke holes through the metal.

It got stuck and he removed his hold to save his life, Cortnay smirked and kicked his shield off his mace.

Joran grunted and put both hands on his sword, taking a deep breath and steeled his heart. "Good, you accepted your death." The knight started to speak, "Once you die and your father is punished for his crime, I will personally hand your mother and sister to Joffrey Baratheon." Cortnay told him and it angered him.

Does he think he is done? He believes he will execute his father and send his sister and mother to be hostages to that bastard Joffrey? How ignorant of the old man, he snarled and growled before charging at the man. Cortnay swung up, he jumped back, the knight swung right and he stopped it with his steel before quickly slashing the knights waist.

He let forth his fury and disarmed Cortnay via cutting his armed hand off, he dropped his sword and tackled the old man to the ground. His armored fist closed and he began pummeling his first teacher's head in. Cortnay's helm was still on an yet he still punched and throttled the head.

The metal began to splint and break, soon enough blood poured from the helmet and the knight soon stopped struggling and his body fell limp.

The wind blew and the many soldiers quieted, Lord Elwood Meadows sighed heavily and turned to a garrison soldier. Storm's End's drawbridge lowered and his father and Ser Davos helped him to his feet.

"I did it, father, I did it." He whispered and his father, for what seemed like the first time in a long time... Smiled.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait, I hope this was enjoyable and see you all in the next chapter.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi guys, it's been some time, huh? Sorry to bring this so late.**_

* * *

Chapter 20: Flames in the Darkness 

* * *

Shireen

The only daughter of the King was nearing the room where her father and mother are, she was nervous as she knew what was going to be discussed within the high chamber.

Marriage. Or more specifically... Her marriage.

She had suspected it would be coming sooner or later, what with the war against her cousin Joffrey and the old man, Tywin Lannister.

No, not a cousin, not anymore as Joran explained to her when she had brought it up. Joffrey and his two siblings aren't stags but lions wearing the skins of Baratheon when they are not but Lannister spawn.

This war, she hopes it ends well for her family. She can't imagine any harm coming to her father, brother, or mother. _Especially Joran, my big brother._ She thought as she saw the room door, she knew what was coming and was both brave and too nervous to continue on.

Her hand reached slowly to the door and closed in, then she knocked on the door.

Her mother, she opened the door for her and gestured for her to enter and she saw her father, he was leaning over a table with his back to her.

"Do you know why you're here, Shireen?" She heard the King ask her, she had to clear her throat.

"... Yes, father." She answered him, Selyse spoke next while bringing her to the table.

It was a map, of Westeros and mainly focused towards the Reach, the Stormlands, and the Crownlands. There were two stag pieces facing a rose who in turn was followed by two others, a lion towards King's Landing.

"I and Melisandre had convinced your father that this is the best course. Joran believes we should fight the Reach, I and others think to give them one last chance to bend the knee to their true king." She glanced at her father, seeing him offer no change to his stoic face.

"Willas Tyrell is the heir to Highgarden. We offer him a Princess and ties to our House before the Lannister's take our chance... And there still is an army at Bitterbridge, my army." She wondered why Joran wasn't here, they had only retaken Storm's End just a fortnight ago.

It took her a moment to think about why and she scrunched her brows with worry, Joran is not in Storm's End.

"Shireen, I know you might be worried about Joran. Don't, he will return with the other half of our force and hopefully, a betrothal pact with House Tyrell." Which would mean they would outnumber her bastard cousin two to one.

It didn't take her long to commit to this, to agree with the plan.

"I will do what is needed of me, father. I will take Willas Tyrell as my husband." Her father's face softened and her mother put a hand on her shoulder, she knew that sacrifice is hard, even when in the deepest part of her mind she thought of her Onion Knight's son.

She had been in love with Matthos for a long time, she was sad because they would never have been able to be together. He was a minor Lord's son and she was the daughter of the brother to King Robert, and now she was the daughter of the King and to wed a minor Lord's son.

She was told by her mother that Joran should be returning in ten days, they had ridden out with 4,000 horsemen and to get the other half of their army and talk with House Tyrell.

It came to her as a surprise, she knew how much her father valued Joran, how much her parents showered him with love and comfort since he had almost died.

But, her father sent him to the Reach, knowing how much animosity there had been between House Tyrell and her father, the Siege of Storm's End made the tension even more worrisome. She worried for her brother, for Matthos and Davos who went with him, and Aurane too, albeit a little less considering the man is a fool.

She left the solar and headed back to her own chambers when she saw her future good-sister, Sansa.

She had become fond of Sansa Stark, she was so gentle and good-natured, the perfect Queen if the day ever comes when her brother will wear the crown.

"Princess," She was greeted as she came closer, "I am sorry he left without saying farewell to you, it was early in the morning when he and the men rode out." She had thought she heard the sounds of horses but she went right back to sleep.

A cheeky smile broke out from her lips, there was a twinkle in her blue eyes as Sansa gave her a confused expression.

"So, why were you up so late, Sansa Stark?" She asked the redhead whose cheeks turned a tint of red.

"He... He woke me up, said that he wanted to say goodbye for a time until he returned." She must admit, she was a little jealous that her brother would say goodbye to Sansa and not her.

Then again, if Joran had done so, she would have insisted on going with him.

"Is Joran softening up to you?" She questioned the girl as they walked together, Sansa took a long moment to give her an answer.

"Not yet, and neither am I but... I think we both know that we're stuck together and would rather have a good marriage than a miserable one." Sansa started and she turned to face her, "It's like you said to me at Dragonstone, a marriage with respect is second best than one without love." She smiled proudly at the she-wolf.

"I am happy to give some good advice, now, enough about war and strategy and men... Let me give you an official tour of Storm's End, Sansa Stark."

Together, they wandered about the castle, first and foremost was to show her the top of the largest drum tower. Next, she took her to the godswood where the heart tree was standing yet and it seemed to be the best sight that Sansa has seen.

She never truly understood the culture of the North, she's read so many stories and about the Wall, the Kings of Winter, the Children of the Forest and how they prayed to the Old Gods.

The Old Gods have no names, not like the Seven who has the Father, Warrior, Smith, Mother, Maiden, Crone, and Stranger. The Old Gods are just that, they are everywhere and nowhere at the same time. A sailer to the North said that the Old Gods are felt with the wind, in the breeze that shakes the leaves.

She doesn't understand it, she doesn't believe she ever will.

"The moon will be up soon, we should go." She told Sansa, the girl nodded and she and Sansa were about to leave before they heard noises, lots of them.

She rushed Sansa behind a bush and waited to see who it was and she saw the flickers of flame, squinting she saw it was Melisandre.

The woman scared her, she never liked the way she would look at you, as if you were just a piece to use for her god. The Red Woman was with her mother, father, her uncle who shared her mother's new faith.

"What are they doing?" Sansa whispered and she shook her head, she didn't know and then the group gathered to hear Melisandre speak.

"We gather tonight to wish our King good fortune in his war, for the Crown Prince who moves to bring more swords to our righteous cause," Melisandre said and she turned and put a hand on the Weirwood's pale wood. "Ancient magic runs through this tree, magic that will bring forth victory and force our enemies to see the light of our Lord, Rh'llor." She added and Shireen and Sansa grew worried, "We burn this tree so we may guide ourselves to victory, for the night is dark and full of terrors."

The group echoed the chant and Shireen had to hold her hand on Sansa's mouth to stop her from yelping loudly as Melisandre and three others torched the ancient tree that had stood for thousands of years, an ancestry was turned to the flames in moments as House Durrandon's tree was enveloped in flames.

This religion, it was all sorts of bad for her family, even she knows that now.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, I understand it's been some time. Updates are coming, I assure you and although it will be long before the next update, it will come.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Chapter 21: Bitterbridge

* * *

Joran

Their force made it by the rising dawn, it was as if the Lord of Light had blessed his coming to retrieve the Stormland forces stationed there.

What made him crinkle his nose was the sight of the Tyrell and Tarly banner, he had told the captains of his army to stay on their guard as retrieving the army isn't the only thing his father sent here for.

House Tyrell controls the most powerful Kingdom of Westeros, by food and soldiers, their arms and men could outlast the other six kingdoms combined just on their geological position and a luck to produce more grain than any other territory.

His father isn't enthusiastic about acquiring House Tyrell's aid, the King would rather punish them for turning to crown his uncle as King of Westeros.

As for himself, he remains pragmatic and would rather use the Tyrells for now then unseat them from their positions, replace them with a loyal House and he could think of none but House Tarly for this.

Dickon is the second eldest son of Lord Randyll Tarly, he and Dickon had been acquainted friends before he was chosen heir over his elder brother, Samwell. As his father's heir to the Iron Throne, he could strengthen ties with the Reach through his friendship with Dickon.

Ah, but for now, he has to meet the commander of this Stormlander force and then go and see Lord Tyrell on matters concerning the future of the Kingdoms.

He stopped his horse at the entrance of the camp, staring at the guard posted to protect it.

"My name is Joran of the House Baratheon. Heir to the Iron Throne. Prince of Storm's End. Crown Prince of the Narrow Sea and the Seven Kingdoms. Gather the Lords at once!" His voice shook the soldier who hurried to do so, he heard laughter and turned to Aurane with a smirk where Davos and Mathos frowned.

Pushing the humor aside, he resumed his march and entered the camp, making a straight line for the larger pavilion.

Out of the ten Lords that were here, three were amongst the leaders and had come to meet him.

The first was Lord Gulian Swann, the father of Ser Donnel Swann and most notably, Ser Balon who is a Knight of Joffrey's Kingsguard. The Lord of Stonehelm is a matured man of repute, a commander during the Rebellion which makes him a valued Lord.

Next to him is the Lord of Bronzegate, Ralph Buckler. Ser Brus Buckler, the Lord's cousin is in the service of his mothers Queen's Men.

The last is Lord Ronnet or the Red Ronnet of Connington, the Lord of Griffin's Roost. A husky built man with short red hair and hateful green eyes.

"My Lords, please," He gestured for the three to seat themselves down, he joined them a moment after that. "I understand my father's victory over my uncle was a surprise, he had the men, had the- " He was saying until he had been cut off by the Lord of Griffin's Roost.

"Ha, Surprise? He was betrayed, don't sweeten Stannis's win with honeyed words, boy." He tensed in anger, "You came here for our men, right, get on with it and convince why we should follow Stannis when we swore our oaths to Renly." Ronnet said to him and he quickly glanced at Davos who stepped forward.

"It was still a victory, all things considered. And, when has any war been won with just honor and bloody battles, hm?" Davos began and continued, "You all think Stannis reigning as King is any more dangerous than letting the Joffrey Waters rule as King of Westeros?" The question silenced the men except for Ralph Buckler.

"Joffrey is a Baratheon, not a bastard- " Joran couldn't keep hearing that falseness, a lie told when Queen Cersei opened her legs and begot bastards by her brother.

"Look at the history books, my Lord. Every man and woman born in House Baratheon was born with black hair and blue eyes. When Gowen Baratheon married Tya Lannister, their children shared my features." He explained and had continued on, "Joffrey, his sister, and brother... They are not stags but swine, from the Whore Queen's legs and Jaime traitorous seed."

Joran took a deep breath to calm down, "My father and I are trying to mend the Realm back together, the men here at Bitterbridge brings us one step closer to that goal... Will you side with my father, your true King!" His voice echoed and touched the three men and their hearts, the three rose albeit Ronnet did so reluctantly.

"... Alright, Prince Joran, we are with you." Gulian Swann spoke and went to beg a favor, "I would request one thing, if I may?" He nodded to the request after a short pause. "My son, he is Kingsguard to Joffrey Barath- Waters, I would beg for mercy for him should we defeat Tywin and the Reach." The Reach? Why say that.

"My father sent me to retrieve the army and speak with House Tyrell, with them we may outnumber the Lannister's ten to one." He told the three in confidence, they beamed with hope. "Ready the camp and men to march for the Stormlands." He commanded to the three men who agreed then left to do as they were told.

After meeting the other commanders and relayed further orders, he started making his way to the castle of Bitterbridge, a half-mile away from their camp.

The Tyrell's numbered six-thousand more men than his, well, until he had arrived. Now, now they are even in number. The golden rose and huntsmen banners flew in the wind as he and four-hundred riders approached.

The sentries met them four meters before arriving, no words needn't be said as they escorted him and a few others to the castle and to meet their potential allies.

The great hall wasn't like Storm's End, no soldiers but ministers and officials prancing about and speaking to one another. They silenced and stepped back many paces when he was announced to the hall.

Mace Tyrell was standing in attention, his wife at his right and what looks like Ser Garlan and Ser Loras stood at his left. He also immediately noticed an elderly woman standing amongst them as well. _The Queen of Thorns_. It was the thought running through his mind as he stopped three feet from Mace.

"Lord Joran, welcome." Mace greeted him and he nodded to the older man's words. "Not many forget the Scaled Stags defeat of Ser Penrose, I applaud you." Mace praised his victory and unknowingly insults him with his moniker.

Olenna caught this mistake, scolding her son. "Shut up, you oaf!" The elderly woman then turned to him and his companions, "You are quickly becoming quite a renown, Joran Baratheon... Why has your father sent you here? It can't be just for a few thousand men, surely." So the woman has caught on to what he had been tasked with.

"A few thousand is enough to defeat the Lannister's and take King's Landing, but, my father wants his victory to be felt... He would march on the capital with ten times the number of House Lannister while Tywin tugs against Robb in the Riverlands. The True King proposes an alliance with House Tyrell of Highgarden." His echoed through the hall and making most silent, except for one man.

"Outrageous!" Loras cursed and glared with hate, pointing at him, "Your father murdered Renly, I swear he will never sit the Iron Throne!" Loras cried and tried to come at him but was stopped by Ser Garlan and one other knight.

"Take that boy out of here!" Olenna shouted and Garlan forced his brother out of the hall. "Apologies for Loras, he adored the late Lord of Storm's End." She said to him and he nodded yes.

"I know how much he loved my uncle, would have died by his side if not for his men taking him home." Joran described Loras relationship for Renly without besmirching both men's reputations. "My father offers not just a pardon but a marriage to our House." He put forth his father's terms, they were all that the traitors were going to get when they rebelled with Renly.

"Oh, and who would be the choice? You, perhaps." Mace asked him with more excitement than needed to be there, it made him grimace and clear his throat.

"No, not me, my Lord. My father offers the hand of my sister, Shireen to your son and heir, Lord Willas Tyrell. I am bound in oath to Lady Sansa of the House Stark, it would be inappropriate to put her aside for another woman." He forced the point across which shockingly displeased the Tyrells, he's messed things up.

"... We appreciate your father's generosity... But we will have to refuse your offer, Lord Joran." He went to argue the matter, praise his sister's beauty and the fertility of his and the ties it would make.

But he saw someone appear on the right, he saw the snake of King's Landing himself. _Petyr Baelish! Curse you._ He thought and abruptly turned around but some of the guards stopped him.

"We are sorry to deceive you so far, Joran Baratheon. The King wishes to end conflicts with his uncle, you can help by accompanying us to the capital." Baelish made himself known and he turned to glare at the fool, Aurane gave him a look and he knew it as well.

This meeting, it had been a ploy, a cheap trick to take him captive. They would use him to force his father to surrender and he knows his father, he won't but he won't simper and be captured so meekly.

He and his companions unsheathed their swords and the man holding him down, he heard someone cry out to take him.

He and his men fought their way, the Tyrell rose is brittle as it were and fell easily as they made it out to the stables. The enemy guards were in pursuit, three of his men stopped and told him to go ahead, saying they will keep them busy. _The first martyrs_. He thought sadly as he and the rest of his people began heading back to his own army.

The Tyrell camp all tried to stop them, arrows zipped past his ears as they neared the gate. The sentries put barriers at the entrance to stop their momentum but it didn't.

His horse hopped over the barrier, Aurane followed along with five others, only two were unable to jump and met their ends.

They all rode hard to get back to the army who were nearly ready, Davos ran to them and he dismounted to meet him and the man's son. "What's happened?" He was asked and he turned around, unable to completely see it but his eyes caught sight of a cavalry force heading towards them.

"The peace talks failed, ready the men and get them into line... We have a fight on our hands." He said grimly and Davos nodded and left with his son, "Aurane, still good with a bow?" He asked his friend who nodded, "Good, we'll need your skill with them." He ended and gripped his sword, saying a silent prayer to the Lord of Light.

God, help him win this battle.

* * *

 _ **AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, the next chapter will finally be splicing some PoVs. Starting will be the conclusion of the short Skirmish at Bitterbridge. Then we go North to Robb and Jaime's fate then back to Storm's End with Stannis- Or Sansa as I haven't made my mind up quite yet.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Bit of a goop with the Chapter 10 update for Our Tears will Fall like Rain, so, I wrote another chapter for this until that is finished. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 22: Victory, At All Cost

* * *

 _Bitterbridge_

A rain of arrows, given weight by the rain, fell on the Tyrell horse for the seventh time.

Loras and Garlan charged his shield twice, turning and riding back for another charge but this time was shortened as the enemy force was spent. _Yet so are we, no more arrows_. He thought and glanced at Connington and Lord Buckler.

The camps supplied and siege materials were miles away, now, now is the time to truly fight their enemies. Blue eyes looked up and felt the rain and wind blow against his face.

The storm came not long before the battle began, Joran laughed and took it as a sign.

Today, he will either defeat an enemy and go home a conquering hero, or, he will die here in defeat like his uncle Robert had been defeated at Ashford. Joran sighed and reached for his helmet and put it on his head, glaring at the golden rose heading his way.

Joran turned his head to speak to the men he had come to collect, to command them despite his age and experience. _It's my first real battle, better make the best of it_. he thought and cleared his throat.

"Men of the Stormlands! We correct the mistake done to us years ago," He didn't see Randyll Tarly in the halls of Bitterbridge, it means he isn't here quite yet. "Take Loras and Garlan alive, slay all others!" He shouted to the men who cried out in agreement with his command.

Like thunder their horses and feet charged at the confused Tyrell cavalry, a thunder struck the field before the clash and the melee fighting began.

Steel clashed against steel. Horses ran against one another. Men were speared through the chest and skull... Then the battle was over.

 _Five Days Later, Storm's End_

The horn blew for the return of the Crown Prince, the camp and castle buzzed with excitement as they saw the men coming back from the Reach.

Sansa and Shireen followed the Queen to the drawbridge, some of the Lords and their families waiting there already standing. She saw the King standing beside the Red Woman and it reminded her of the night she saw the Weirwood tree burning.

She hasn't been so enthusiastic about being here, not with that woman and her religion. A religion Joran shares but she doesn't know why that is.

Her mother pays faith and homage to the Seven, she does as well but also respects the Old Faith that her father prays- Prayed to.

The Red God that she's heard little about has shown her that it doesn't respect other faiths, it only believes them to be blasphemous. Sansa can see the Faith of Rh'llor as nothing but a hateful and chaotic religion.

"You look beautiful, my Lady, no doubt in my heart that you are grateful for Prince Joran's return?" She nodded with a thin smile, Melisandre peering into her soul with those red eyes.

"Of course she is, we all are," Shireen spoke for her and she sent a silent thank you to the Princess. "I dreamt of a great victory, it is true." Her friend added and with a wide smile across her lips.

Stannis ignored them and waited, she looked and saw a column with a wagon heading towards the castle.

She saw Aurane, Mathos, Ser Davos, eight other Lords and banners from the Stormlands but no sign of Joran. All of the men looked worn from their travels, a bit of dried blood could be seen on one of the men.

"Davos, where is my son?!" The Queen demanded of the Onion Knight, Davos shuffled nervously in his saddle before dismounting and nodding for four men to bring the wagon forward.

It was Joran, he has wounded yet again but this time it looks far more severe than it was before. She gasped and reached a hand out but quickly retracted it, hearing the man wearing the sigil of Swann on his chest.

"The Prince had gone to offer terms of allegiance and pardon for House Tyrell, it had instead turned into a trap to take the Prince captive." So he was wounded in peace talks? "The violence escalated where the Tyrell army led by Ser Loras and Garlan engaged us in combat... We won!" The men cried in victory but the King had questions.

"Then why is he injured?" Stannis asked the returning men, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"We the battle was bloody and close, then, then... Lord Tarly came."

 _5 Days Prior, Bitterbridge_

The Baratheon fell on the Tyrell like a thunderous boom.

Steel clashed against steel. Horses ran against one another. Men were speared through the chest and skull.

Joran thrust his sword through a man's chest, growling and lifting his shield to stop a spear from running through him. "Come on!" He taunted and ignored the cries and the blood to focus on taking the attacker's life.

He slew the man and stepped over his corpse, then out from the fighting, he saw Mathos fighting Loras. _He's losing, no!_ He thought and pushed and shoved his way to his sworn brother, "Mathos!" He shouted above it all until he was there.

"You!" Loras seethed and came at him, he deflected Loras blow and clashed and fought to get leverage. "Your life will be repayment for Renly's." He heard the man tell him but he wouldn't let the words get to him, not now.

"My Uncle brought his end on himself! Your House won't live to see the end of this war!" He cursed Loras and House Tyrell for their ambition and treachery, none will be alive once the bastard is dead.

The Scaled Stag and the Knight of Flowers began to do battle, later in the fight, Garlan spotted them and tried to intervene and kill him. Mathos, worrying for his brother in arms backed Joran and fought Garlan.

Mathos thrust his sword, Garlan evaded the blow and struck the younger man on his mail, cutting the onion flag. On the other end, Joran and Loras battle became even more heated and their swords smashed together like a hammer on stone.

Renly meant everything to Loras, when Brienne told him that a shadow appeared in the shape of Stannis and stabbed his lover in the chest he didn't believe it. Not until he had investigated Renly and his armor, seeing that it wasn't pierced by any weapon.

He swore to get revenge, even if it killed him.

 _Now you're mine!_ Loras thought with rage and rushed and stuck his sword into Joran's shoulder, the Scaled Stag cried and got Mathos to take his eyes off of his opponent for a split moment, that moment cost the man deeply.

Garlan took the chance and knocked Mathos on his back, went to finish the man off but found himself headless by the hands of Gulian Swann's battleax. Loras saw this and was heartbroken, "Brother!" Loras cried out and went to avenge him but found a dagger sticking out of his thigh and then forced onto the ground.

Outside of the conflict, Randyll Tarly had entered the battle with 1500 heavy infantry. The enemy force dug into their left flank, it was time to go for them.

Gulian Swann and Mathos picked up Joran and got him on a horse, then took Garlan's head as a trophy before retreating from the battlefield.

Nearly 2000 men were lost on their side, Ronnet had been captured along with one other member of House Connington, their retreat soon turned into a hard march until they had neared Storm's End. Joran was being treated by three of Renly's former camp Maester's for his wound, now it is just a fever that the Prince needs to fight.

 _Present Day, Storm's End_

"Tarly and Loras ceased their pursuit after some time, but, we know now that we must keep ourselves alert, my King... The Tyrell's have or will side with Tywin's brood." Gulian said and Stannis looked at his son and then to the Red Woman, Melisandre came closer and felt the Prince's head and wiped away the sweat.

"Get him to his chambers, the Prince needs rest." Sansa noticed how Melisandre gave orders as if she were the Queen, and the real Queen obeyed them while weeping for her wounded son.

Gulian was awarded some land and a position on the King's Small Council. Mathos Seaworth was knighted and so was Aurane Waters for their part in the Skirmish at Bitterbridge, meanwhile many others were commended and promoted for various actions in the battle.

Joran Baratheon. Prince of Westeros. He was taken and cared for by Maester Sterlan and Melisandre, Shireen and Sansa worried for him and had remained by his side while he recovers from his wound at the battle.

Day two had passed when Melisandre had come to treat Joran's wound, Sansa was alone and had been awoken when the door opened. She narrowed her blue eyes at the older woman who wasn't faded by her own glance, she hated that noting affected this woman.

The silence was deafening, the candles flickered and danced around the chamber. She stroked Joran's left hand, thinking back to how she felt about seeing him that day.

She had grown fond of Joran, perhaps his stubbornness is what attracts her as it reminds her of Jory, the Captain of her father's guard. His faith was and will be a bridge she means to cross but he's proven to be unlike Joffrey, he is stern and strict but he isn't completely cruel.

"You despise me, child." She heard Melisandre say to her in a whispered tone. She stayed silent, no point in denying what is true, "You follow the decrepit faith of the Old Gods. I find it funny that the First Men believed in trees, the Andals believed in wooden stars." She jumped in and snapped at the Red Woman.

"And the worshippers of the Red God burn things, I wouldn't call it faith... I call it madness." Sansa said to her and she saw Melisandre's smile fade. Sansa felt a pang in her gut when she saw Joran instinctively calm upon the woman's touch. "Why is Joran a follower of your God? Why doesn't he follow the Seven like his father?" It was a pair of questions she's wanted answers for a while now.

Melisandre smiled again and reached over to her, she tensed when she felt the woman's hand touch her cheek, it felt hot to the touch when tonight seemed to be at it's coldest which is why Joran's hearth is lit.

"You should ask him when he is ready, child, he will tell you everything." She was told and Melisandre got to her feet and went for the door, stopping and turning to face her one last time, "Pray to the flames, Sansa Stark... The Old Gods won't hear you no more."

It was three days before the Prince opened his eyes, Aurane was chuckling at his friend's sorry sight and Joran's sister sat on his left and Sansa on his right.

"Been resting for quite a few days, Joran, you missed out on much since then." Laughing had hurt a little, he pushed himself to a less comfortable position so he doesn't fall back to sleep.

"I was wounded taking back Storm's End, wounded at Bitterbridge, heh, It seems I am quite unlucky." He told everyone and felt a hand land on his own, he looked and saw it was Sansa's. "Am I in your good graces now, Lady Stark? I bled twice for you." He told Sansa who finally smiled and laughed at him.

"Oh Shut up, you daft fool." She whispered and the room fell into laughter.

News soon spread of the Scaled Stags victory over House Tyrell, said House had also joined with House Lannister which meant that their army will need to move more cautiously when marching on King's Landing.

Mace will want to mourn his son, and who knows if Loras is alive yet considering his own wounds he sustained in combat.

Joran got to his feet and was told to meet the King, he did so and gave in-depth detail on the trap and the falsehoods of House Tyrell. His father said that Mace Tyrell will be dealt with.

"How so, father?" He asked and Stannis gestured to the map, he did so and saw where the pieces were in place.

"We can't march on King's Landing, not while the Tyrell's appear as a dagger to our backs... We need allies and the North should be dealing with Tywin soon." Soon, ah yes, the terms they sent with Lady Catelyn and her daughter. "They are traitors, the Tyrells... We will defeat them in the field first, then we attack King's Landing." So the rose will feel the fury before the Bastard does?

Joran smirked and looked back up to his father, "That is fine by me, I want to repay them for trying to pen me in."

 _The Golden Tooth_

Roose Bolton and many others were woken when the King's mother returned from the Stormlands, he will admit, however, that he wished she had perished on her way to their position with what he has just heard.

The Stark sisters are fine and well, Arya had even come back with her mother as a sign of cooperation, there also seems to be terms to be met and he scoffed at the notion of what is being asked of them.

Robb leaned closer, confused by what was said to him and the Lords. "What does he want?" He asked again and he bristled at the notion of hearing these terms.

Catelyn straightened her back to her son and the Lords that were summoned, keeping her gaze on the Young Wolf. "Stannis's terms are simple and stern, he wants you to aid him in defeating Tywin and his family, he desires... He commands you to come to him and bend the knee, swearing fealty and bringing the North and Riverlands back into the fold." She said the last part with hesitance, she knew the Lords of the North and Rivers wouldn't support this.

Greatjon Umber rose from his seat, bristling at the terms. "He wants us to swear oaths of fealty? Sod it all!" Greatjon cursed and drank his ale.

"I agree, my Lady, does Stannis think us so weak that we would kneel? If he wants our land, he can try and take it like the rest of Westeros had been trying to do." Lord Karstark barked out and had the agreement of many within the tent, her son remains quiet and nervous.

"Robb, we started this war for your father, for revenge, for your sisters... We can achieve all of this whether we have a crown or not, I say damn the crown." She told her son who looked surprised that she would raise her voice as such.

Rickard wasn't appeased by this, "What about my sons? They fought to free the North, to free Ned from the Black Cells." Her son got up from his seat, the Lord of Karhold fell silent.

"Jaime killed your sons, and today we get revenge." The tent fell silent as they immediately knew what Robb meant.

His sisters are safe. He aims to kill the Lannisters for killing his father... Keeping Jaime captive is no longer needed.

The camp of Northmen and Rivermen followed the captured lion to the King in the North, Catelyn wished she could look on in horror as so many men were cheering for death upon another soul... But she couldn't.

This was the man who threw her son through a window. This was the man who wounded her husband in King's Landing. This man is the one who spawned Joffrey Baratheon into this world, the bastard who executed her Ned for simply being loyal to his friend.

Jaime Lannister looked on in fright as he saw the headsman's block, thinking that he still had time to live and plot his escape. Cersei's face flashed in his mind as he was dragged closer and closer to his end, he regretted that he couldn't feel her body against his own one last time.

Robb stood with Lord Karstark, the older man had been spurned when he wasn't allowed to take the Kingslayer's head himself. "The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." Was what he told Rickard, the Lord bristled with frustration but understood the way things had to be done.

They are Northmen, they do things themselves. Let the South have their headsmen and sit back from the bloodshed, it doesn't make them clean from their sins.

Tywin will surely be roaring in sorrow when this is done, Robb looked and saw Talisa looking back at him from afar which reminded him of the night before this one. The memory of their bodies melding into one being and he HAS chosen to be with her for the end of his days.

 _Those days become smaller and smaller, the war nearly at an end_. The King of the North thought as he paid mind to Stannis and his son in the South, fighting King's Landing and taking out Joffrey before he could.

He also thought about abdicating his crown, kneeling for peace but his Lords don't want that, they want to be independent of the South and the Iron Throne.

Perhaps when he meets Stannis, a gathering of Lords will change their mind but as of right now, he will remain as the King of the North and Rivers until their enemies are dealt with and he doesn't have to fear dissension and desertion in his army.

"So, this is where our affair ends, Stark?" Jaime asked sarcastically, keeping up with his unfazed attitude to the bitter end. "I must say, I am not very interested in dying this soon... Not when people still think of me as the Kingslayer." Robb frowned deeply and narrowed her eyes at the older man.

"If you didn't want to die, then you shouldn't have thrown my brother out of that window. Now kneel, Ser Jaime." He deserves that, at least and the Kingslayer grimaced and sighed before positioning himself and glaring at the two guards trying to force him down.

He is a lion, he doesn't need help to die as one.

Jaime Lannister lowered his head on the block, it smelled of rotted blood which meant it hadn't been used for some time. _Play away, Stark, make your speech_. Jaime cursed as Robb Stark called out the sentences and his titles.

"Ser Jaime Lannister of the House Lannister. Knight of the Kingsguard. I, Robb of the House Stark, King of the North and Rivers and Lord of Winterfell do sentence you to die for crimes of treason. Do you have any last words?" He heard Robb say and he scoffed.

"None that need to be said to you." Robb tightened the grip on his sword, then, with a heavy swing drove it down on Jaime's neck and severed his head from his shoulder's.

Rickard cried in victorious vengeance, keeping the head of Jaime so he may drink to the knight's bones and the memory of his sons.

Word would spread of the Kingslayer's death by the hands of the Young Wolf. It reached the ears of Stannis and Joran, who marches on the Reach as they pass Felwood, thirty-thousand strong. It reached Harrenhal where the Old Lion growled in anger, swearing that he would have his revenge for his son. It reached King's Landing where the Queen howled in grief, the Imp was also angry and grieving heavily.

The tide was against House Lannister. Jaime Lannister was the first to fall, the Tyrells and the rest of Clan Lannister are next.

* * *

 ** _AN: Jaime went out like a boss, head high and proud. He deserves that than breaking his entire arc of redemption to die with Cersei. So the war is going to be extended for a bit, Stannis and the Tyrells will be fighting and then there is Theon and the Ironborn attacking the North but the jaws are clenching on Joffrey's reign._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**This chapter is more or less a Lannister chapter, just some reactions over Jaime's Death.**_

* * *

Chapter 23: The Lion's Pride

* * *

Tywin 

Tywin was still, too unmoving to hear his advisers and Lords speak about the death of his son.

Jaime was too important of a hostage to execute, the Old Lion questioned why the Young Wolf would take such an action as to murder his son, his heir. Tywin closed his eyes and raised his hand to cover his face.

Memories began to flash of his son, as the boy training in the yard with the Master-at-Arms. When Jaime was born and Joanna handed him their son, most important was when Jaime told him of his becoming a knight at fifteen, these moments would be surpassed when his son chose family over that of a madman.

This act was vengeance, vengeance for what Joffrey had done to Ned Stark. He could think of nothing else to warrant his son's death, a death he will repay to Robb Stark and every other Stark that shares their blood.

The Starks. They will pay for this, for every Southerner killed in battle, he will make sure ten Northmen follow.

"Brother," Kevan called to him and he removed his hand, staring Kevan in the eye. "What do we do about Jaime's death?" What do they do? He scoffed and rose from his seat to look at everyone within the room.

"We set out for the Westerlands, Kevan, you shall take half of our force to King's Landing. Ser Gregor," The giant stood proudly and waited, "Take 500 riders and set the Riverlands ablaze, slaughter all in your path." Gregor nodded and left with Amory Lorch. "The wolf pup is at the Golden Tooth, we shall go and show him why the lion of Casterly Rock is feared." The room was in agreement.

Before the day ended, he and fifteen-thousand men rode out of Harrehal where Kevan started heading for King's Landing with 4,500 men. Gregor Clegane would also start the burning of several homes within Harrenhal's area.

The Lion will rise in the Westerlands, and the Wolf of Winterfell will fall and be but a reminder of what happens when they march on the South.

Tyrion

Tyrion Lannister, the last surviving son of Tywin was waking up from his night, he had tried to forget about the death of Jaime and wish it all away but he couldn't.

Jaime had always been there to protect him, defended him when no other family member would. _The world is colder without you, brother, much too cold._ Tyrion thought as he poured himself another glass of Arbor wine.

His father is without a doubt cursing his luck, cursing that he is stuck with an Imp for an heir when he had the Golden Lion. Cersei hadn't stopped grieving either, throwing anything not nailed to the floor around her chambers.

And Joffrey, bah! The fool actually laughed at Jaime's death, mocking him and he wouldn't hear another snigger. He actually hit the boy hard this time, a great purple streak had formed on his right cheek.

None truly cared about Jaime's life but him, how dull that things had now become without his big brother in the world.

A knock alerted him and he grimaced, "What do you want?" He angrily said to whoever it was behind the door. Said door opened and revealed Varys and his sellsword. "I am not in the mood to defend the city, today." He told the Master of Whisperers who remained silent and walked up to his desk.

"There won't be a need to, my Lord." How is that? Stannis should be well on his way here, the morale is low enough that there won't be any fight in the defenders.

"Why would that be? He has the ships and the men to throw at us and win." He pointed out the fruitlessness of it all, Bronn kicked back and cracked his finger together.

"Stannis marches into the Reach, thirty-thousand in tow. He seeks to avenge House Tyrell's attempt to capture Joran Baratheon." Varys told him and reflected on the Scaled Stag and Stonefaced Stannis, the Reach is their strongest ally in this war with Dorne and the Eyrie remaining neutral. "There is other news, the ward of Winterfell, Theon, he and his father's force had invaded the North. Moat Cailin fell, the Stoney Shore is being raided." Good, let Robb's land burn for doing the same to his own homeland.

He does have to work, does he? A sigh left the black and green-eyed dwarf who set down his cup. "Fighting the Reach has given us much needed time to prepare, let's see it done." He commanded the two and burped, thinking that first, he needs a bath and a fresh pair of clothes.

Perhaps, he may have Shae visit tonight so he may not dream of a world without his brother.

Cersei 

"I will have every wolf skinned, put prices on wolf packs and see them scattered from Westeros! I swear it!"

Jaime is gone, her other half was distant from her now and forever. She now hates her enemies more than before, it abates the hatred she has for Stannis and his brood that seeks to tear her son from his rightful throne.

She had started to blame herself, she turned away from her brother and taken Lancel to her bed. It was a mistake, a mistake she forever regrets.

The Queen had sent her cousin away, he had been mounting her the night she heard of Jaime's death, she wanted comfort and didn't want it all the same. It boiled inside her and she screamed for him to leave her, even threw a cup at his face which marked him across his right cheek.

She wanted her brother here, she wanted Jaime. _No, the Gods took my mother, they took my firstborn, now, now they took my beloved brother_. Tears fell from her cheeks and on to the floor, she gripped the fabrics of her dress so tightly that she cut through them.

She looked around her chambers, each area reminding her of nights and days that she and Jaime would spend together while Robert was out on a hunt.

Growling, she walked over to her hearth and pulled out a poker, raising it and smashing it against everything she couldn't destroy with it. Her chamber went from a place of beauty and memories to a mess, cotton and feathers from her bed were all over, glass was spread across the room as well and anything that was hung on the walls was on the ground. Her wine and water from her basin were spilled, she breathed heavily and her hair was disheveled.

A knock came to her door, "What!" She yelled and it was one of her ladies, a former whore of Roberts if she remembers correctly.

"I came to check on you, your grace." Check on her, is she some child to be kept an eye on or is she not the Queen Regent to the King.

It didn't even occur to her senses before she used that poker to hit the bitch in the head, then again, and again until blood mixed in with the mess in her chambers. She stopped and stood very still, looking at the girl who she had just killed.

 _No doubt some commoner from the city, another reason for the people to hate us_. She said amusingly, then that turned into laughter and then became hysterical as she couldn't stop seeing all of this as some horrendous joke about the riots that occurred after her daughter was sent to Dorne.

Third Person

The members of House Lannister felt the crushing blow and loss of the Young Lion, the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister.

To most, he was a traitor and one who would betray his vows to save his skin...

None but Tyrion would know how Jaime sacrificed his honor to save thousands from the fire, no one would understand that Ser Jaime, hence his title had stayed true to his knight's vow to protect the people.

* * *

 _ **AN: As I had said, it was simply a reaction chapter for House Lannister while forwarding the story a little bit. I do hope you all have enjoyed.**_

 _ **In the next chapter we will be heading back to House Baratheon on their end of things, perhaps even a scene with Sansa and Shireen.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Today we see the Battle of Highgarden, then in the next one, we see the Battle of the Golden Tooth. **_

* * *

Chapter 24: The Flower that Burns

* * *

Baratheon Camp 

Joran opened the flaps of his tent to see the men at work, truly, his father isn't one to slack even under the toughest of circumstances.

He remembers Highgarden on the times he'd be forced to travel with Renly, it's a massive fortress with high white walls, three layers which increase with its height. Highgarden won't e as easy a conquest as some castles throughout history have been.

There will be casualties, no way around that and he is determined to see ten roses for every one man lost.

Blue eyes saw before them a great obstacle, a fine stone to add to his father's victories against tyranny and corruption. Joran smiled at that thought and turned from the seat of House Tyrell to join the King and the other Lords that came with them.

"Joran!" A familiar tone called and he turned to smile towards Aurane who drinks with some of the men, "Come, share drink with brothers in arms!" A smile crept on him as he shook his head to refuse the seafaring man.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't want us to be in a stupper when the battle begins." He said to his friend and put his hand on Aurane's shoulder, "Replace the wine with water, brother." At that, he left to join his father.

Entering the pavilion, his ears perked with the sound of planning.

"I see no action but assault, 'after' we defeat those in the field." His uncle Axell advised, some agreeing to the plan but others had other opinions.

"Then we might as well arm our men with shit, Highgarden is protected by three walls, four gatehouses, and an army between us and the castle itself," Gulian told Axell who bristled with anger. "Our first priority is those on the field, we destroy Tarly and Highgarden will follow." Many know this, except, one detail hasn't been clarified.

"You are blind, Gulian." He entered into the conversation, taking his place beside his father. "I gazed out to see what banners are there, I have not seen a single huntsman... Only the rose and the Hightower among smaller Houses." His words appeared to carry weight within the tent.

Stannis, his father, the man has been silent for the majority of the time since he had arrived. The True King stepped forward and raised his head and trained his eyes upon the map and the men that circle around it.

"Our odds are heightened with Tarly's absence, Highgarden will fall... And I shall see its walls crumble to the fury of House Baratheon." His father talked as if it were the easiest thing to do, where he had less experience in doing so. "When night falls, we attack with fire and steel."

Plans and the positions were made in the next few hours, he had been given charge to be at the side of his father with other men. His uncle Axell was chosen for the vanguard, Lord Gulian Swann and Lord Lester Morrigan leads the cavalry which had been split to the right and left flanks- Their mission is to harry the enemy and strike the Tyrell encampment on two sides.

Trebuchets have little importance until they are close to Highgarden's walls, catapults, however, have been put into positions to hit the enemy lines.

Joran took leave for his tent, Mathos helped him into chainmail, then the cloth that shows the crowned stag within a fiery heart. His sword belt fastened around his waist and a dirk on his right side.

"Thank you, brother." He said to his sworn sibling, Mathos smiled and nodded to his gratitude. "You do not take a position with me and my father? You are a knight now, you can stay where you wish." His words were etched with worry, especially since Aurane chose to ride with his uncle Axell.

"I need to be a man, my father is at Storm's End and my House's men need someone to be at their side." He can understand that, knighthood is the priority when it comes to one's family and that families fighting men.

"Then may the Lord of Light keep you safe, and Aurane too." He said to Mathos who nodded and took his hand with a strong grip.

"You as well, my Prince." Mathos took his leave with a parting word, Joran turned his head and reached for his helm before leaving himself.

As the Baratheon camp readied for the battle, Loras Tyrell looked to see the fires of the enemy camp. His eyes burned with anger and hatred for that damned sigil Stannis and his abomination of a son flap about.

This battle would have been easier if not for his father and Lord Tarly leaving Northward, taking most of their most experienced soldiers with them.

Loras had also seen his sister and mother and grandmother off for the Arbor, for their safety in the case that Highgarden falls but he won't allow it. _I will fight for Garlan's memory_. Loras thought as he gripped the handle of his sword, remembering how Gulian Swann decapitated his brother.

"The battle is to begin soon, brother, you should get to your position." The sound of his older brother called to him, Willas looked so calm even when his presence is so endangered because of his leg. "I wish this could have been avoided, I wish father's ambition wasn't overshadowing his responsibility to this House." He didn't care to hear what Willas had to say.

"So you would simper and marry Stannis's daughter? Forgive the man for what he had done to Renly." He questioned his brother and often asked why Brienne- Who had been ever loyal to Renly would betray her King.

"I want a peaceful resolution, I want the fighting and to grieve for Garlan's death... But Stannis won't look for peace, he'll want blood for attempting to take his son captive." Willas explained and expressed his desires despite them being in vain.

"Then we give him the blood he desires so much, brother, in the form of seeing his own son's head lifted from his body." Willas heard his brother swear and leave to join the men below.

The heir to House Tyrell worries for his brother's mind in the battle, he wished he could command him to remain behind the three walls and defend the keep if only to keep him safe.

His mind went to seeing Garlan's head, the anguish his family felt and his father demanded revenge and would have marched on Storm's End if not for his grandmother stopping him. He thanked the Queen of Thorns for advising his father to march North.

"May the Seven bless us all... They owe us that much." Willas uttered bitterly before turning and leaving the battlement for the main keep.

The started to flee from the blue sky, giving weight to the blanketed moon that the clouds hold in their embrace.

Stannis looked out from his helm to the castle that he aims to take, it seemed destined to do so since Mace himself held him captive within Storm's End during the Rebellion all those years ago.

Joran, his heir thirst for conflict sprung from the initial and former confrontations with House Tyrell. "Stay at my side when we join the fighting, I would see my heir die for such a small victory." He told his son who tensed and then nodded.

The night has fallen at last, and it is time to see the rose burn. Stannis lifted his hand and the catapults and trebuchets launched forward and fell upon the defensive lines of House Hightower and Tyrell, the cries of burning men sounded through the enemy.

Axell Florent began leading the vanguard, shield hailed up and straight as the Tyrell archers nocked and let loose arrows on them.

Loras gritted and grunted a command for the gap in the defense to open, giving way for the Knight of Flowers leading a heavy charge of horsemen and lances to clash with the Florent vanguard.

At this time, Gulian Swann and Lester Morrigan were given the signal. Both contingents of cavalry moved like thunder down to harry the enemy with bow and spear, all whilst the trebuchets and catapults continued their assault upon the enemy camp and continue to inch ever closer to Highgarden's walls with the main bulk of the army moving at a standard pace.

Aurane, who joined with Axell Florent fought like a man in a tourney melee, laughing as he struck down a rider who had attempted to take his head when a few of Loras mongrels broke through the shield wall.

The newly anointed Knight of House Valeryon wished his sworn brothers were beside him on the field, just as they were at the Battle of Bitterbridge.

A sigh escaped the wily fighter who held his eyes on continuing the march, fighting and killing all the way to Highgarden.

Loras proved fierce in his attack, slaying nearly twenty and breaking a gap within the enemy which began to fill with Tyrell and Hightower soldiers. "Bring me Stannis! Bring me Joran!" He cried out with bloodthirsty intent.

The man needn't wait too long, both of the armies bulk force had inched close enough that melee combat is inevitable. "Raise shields!" Stannis called out as the volleys of arrows rained on them like tears from the heavens.

Elsewhere, Gulian and his cavalry force were encircled by Fossoway spears, the Lord of House Swann's horse was relieved from life and its rider had fallen to the ground. The knight grunt and continued to fight on foot towards his allies or to break a gap for the remaining horse to get free. "Death to the rose! Death to them all!" A cry which echoed across all of Gulian's men.

Back beyond battle, Stannis and Joran watched as their time for fighting was coming ever closer. Lord Eldon Estermont and Lord Hugh Grandison were dispatched to aid Lord Gulian whose force seems to be delayed in encircling the Tyrell left flanks. Lord Morrigan had a better advantage against those bearing the flag of House Merryweather and is now causing the enemy morale to lessen in wake of greater force.

"We never fought side by side before, father. I hope to make you proud." Stannis heard his son and heir whisper with faint hope, it made his crack the faintest of smiles once more while putting a hand on Joran's shoulder, squeezing slightly on it.

"I know you will, you've proved yourself in battle at Storm's End, at Bitterbride... And you will do so once more, here, by my side." Joran's eyes widened and chest swelled with pride over his father's praise.

Son and Father, bathing in the blood of traitors and usurpers wherever they may appear. _A sight I will always behold_. Joran thought and unsheathed his sword with his father.

Time passes and before Willas could eye the battle from one of the old towers, both the armies of the rose and the stag met and began pushing on one another. His gut told him to have volleys from both scorpion and archers fly from the walls and down below but conscience and worry for his brother, cousins, and the men defending this castle stayed his hand from doing such a cruel thing.

Stannis's army fights with a ferocity he hasn't seen since the day he was crippled, in the form of Prince Oberyn Martell.

And the two who fight most fiercely, the Velaryon and Lord Swann, a true warrior but the true praise goes to his opponent as he trained his eyes on the form of Stannis Baratheon who now joins the fighting with his son, The Scaled Stag.

Joran swung his sword left and slit the throat of a soldier bear of arms or shield, the blood sprayed his stag surcoat. Determined to do his duty but he felt excitement rise with such bloody contest, nothing like the small bout at Bitterbridge at the start of this road to destroying the rebellious House of Tyrell.

In moments like this, he felt just like his uncle Robert, the Demon of the Trident. _A thirst for war and the defeat of one's foe_. The scarred man felt as he slew two more soldiers, one a Fossoway and the other a Hightower. "My King, the right and the left have fallen to us!" A soldier from Seaworth reported to his father.

Stannis face hardened to this success, "Push on, bring the trebuchets to bear on Highgarden's walls, begin climbing to their battlements!" The King told the man and soon enough, word spread to each commander and ladders were being brought forth.

"Stannis!" A cry came from a charging party, led by Loras Tyrell who had been bloodied in one eye, his crested armor bent and red but still held a strong grip on his blade. "Renly is avenged on this day! Your children will follow in the wake of your death!" A bold claim, one Joran will prove naught but an idle dream for the scorned lover of his uncle.

Loras did battle against six of his father's best guards before he stepped in and a second clash between the Knight of Flowers and the Scaled Stag began, steel meeting steel in enraged combat at the center of bloody war.

"Garlan was a good man, more so than you or your accursed father and Robert." Loras shouted with his thrusts, "Renly was good and your father's treachery killed him!" Joran tensed as the enemy came close to nicking his neck.

"My uncle was a fool! And so are you, so is all of House Tyrell for their ambitions!" Joran cursed and came at the man with full fury, swinging his bladed thrice before forcefully bashing the bastard back one foot with his round shield.

Whilst Joran and Loras fought their fight, atop the walls West, Aurane had been one the few to climb to the top. A trebuchet shot passed and hit the top of the second walls gatehouse. "Comrades, to the outermost gate," Aurane paused to kill another archer and avoided a shaft being sent towards him before continuing, "Raise it for the rest of our forces." The knight commanded and three went with him to see it raised.

The battle had started well but nearly two hours have passed, bodies litter the battlefield and there are still thousands in combat with one another.

One such fighter, Warryn Beesbury chose to start falling back within the castle. "Get Lord Loras and bring him and as many as you can back into Highgarden, now!" His many cousins fled to their tasks, slaying their way toward Loras who fights yet within the thick lines of theirs and the Baratheon forces.

Cowardice or not, Warryn swears to live and at least return to his wife. "Move aside, open the gate!" He commanded and the gate did in fact open... Only for a spear to fly and drop the Lord of Honeyholt on to the ground.

Aurane chuckled and removed his sword from one of the gate guards, shadowing the crawling Warryn and then stabbing the Lord through the back of his skull. "Ours is the Fury!" He cried and followed by forty or so soldiers and rejoined the fight outside.

Back with Loras and Joran, the two had stopped fighting to catch a moments breath, the Knight of Flowers had been called out and turned to a Beesbury.

"Ser Loras, we must leave the field, the enemy has destroyed our flanks." Loras disregarded the fool, slaying a Baratheon soldier who came at him.

"Then leave, I will have his head, all of their heads!" Loras swore and tried to advance despite the Tyrells losing this battle and was suddenly being pulled by the men of Beesbury, "No, let me go! I must have vengeance, justice!"

"The battle is over, my Lord, we have to leave!" The Knight of Flowers was drug away by loyalists of the Reach, they had attempted to reach Highgarden but saw the gates opened and swelling with coats from the Stormlands.

Willas Tyrell saw the battle was lost, Highgarden has fallen as the enemy laid siege to the second walls. Cursing, the heir to House Tyrell gathered some 800 warriors that had remained back to defend against such assault and left through the Northern gatehouse, taking a wagon of wealth and supplies.

Willas didn't get so far before the cavalry led by Lord Morrigan found them, they had not gotten even a mile away from the outermost wall before an arrow found itself in his back and fell from yet another horse.

"Stay your hand, this one is to be judged by the King... Kill the rest," A short slaughter took place and more blood and bodies flooded the Mander, Willas was thrown in the back of the wagon and started riding back to Highgarden.

The battle ended by dawns first light, out of the 27,000 defending the ancient seat, only 4000 escaped and 1800 soldiers and knights were taken captive. Stannis had lost 6,000 in taking this castle, 900 were wounded but will see the battlefield once more.

Loras and the rest of House Beesbury, the Lord of Fossoway of Cider Hall and the Lord of House Appleton escaped death. Notable men amongst the dead were Warryn Beesbury, Orton Merryweather, Bryan and Edwyd Fossoway, Baelor Hightower who was slain by Aurane Waters, the sword 'Vigilance' being taken as a trophy.

The captured were many but those of note were Humpfrey Hightower and Garth Tyrell and most notable of all was Willas Tyrell.

Joran was found contemplative on his fight with Loras, on why the full force of House Tyrell wasn't here to defend their capital seat, not even the women or servants were present when he and his father fought there way through the final wall, beheld the garden castle. _Barely thirty-thousand was here, where are the rest of them_.

* * *

 ** _AN: Been a while since I updated, I hope you all have enjoyed this battle as I put more detail into perspectives of nearly ten characters througout the entire fight. The next chapter, we see where Mace and the other half of the Reaches army went._**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Hi everyone, welcome to Chapter 25 of A Song of Fury and Ice. Let us jump right in, shall we?_**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Wolf Bleeds and the Sun Rises 

* * *

Highgarden 

Soldiers from both his father and those that had surrendered to them greeted Joran and Aurane and Mathos as they walked towards the dungeons, the place his father had decided to house the more important Lords of the Reach and their heirs that were defeated in the field.

He went to ask where the rest of the Reach's army was, where Mace Tyrell and Willas's sister, mother, and grandmother were taken before they had arrived. _That and my father is angered by Mace's cowardice to face him in the field_. Joran thought as he and his brothers descended below and reaching a metal door where two men were posted.

"My Prince." He ignored their greeting, nodding for the door to open which led to a dozen cells, filled with battle-worn nobles. Many, as he passed uttered insults towards him and his father.

They will be dealt with in due time for their treasons, yes, a great many executions await those that continue to fight against his family. He'll be happy to fill the Traitor's Walk with many severed heads and hanged men over the walls of the Red Keep.

Joran took one final step at the end of the hall to a single cell, sitting down and facing the only window which allowed glimpses to the outside world. Willas noticed his presence but turned away a moment after looking at him.

"What do you want, Prince Joran? You have my home, my levies, my grain, and barley. I don't know what else to give you that your father already doesn't have now." That is true, many things the man is correct for but not all.

Joran cleared his throat, "My father wants to know where Mace is, where the Tarly forces are as they command the most elite of the Reach's armies." Willas ignored him which made Aurane grunt in annoyance. "I advised him to ask you without putting you to the torturer, Lord Willas, he WILL torture you for the information we seek as duty compels him to unite the Seven Kingdoms once more." He added which seemed to have made a dent into Willas's resolve.

"I can't. I won't betray my House, you understand that, don't you?" He does, yet it needs to be done so his father doesn't have to worry about an army attacking from behind while they take King's Landing.

"Answer me this, Willas, why didn't you and Loras have all of your men behind the walls? All but 1800 men were outside in the battle." It was something that had been eating at him over the last three days, if Willas would have done that then Highgarden might still have the rose flying on its walls.

Willas sat back against a wall where his bed was, looking straight at him for a single moment before chuckling lightly.

"It was what I was going for, but, Loras overruled me on that decision and egged on the image of yours and your father's heads being on spikes towards the noble Lord who fought with us," Joran grunted and guessed that he sort of knew the battle was his doing, the man was a ferocious fighter but his ego outstretched his abilities when it came to military strategy. "If Garlen had lived, I assure you that the battle would have shortened your father's plans for conquest." Joran scoffed.

No, if it was Garlen... Then Highgarden would have been barraged with so much flaming timber and stone that the great seat of House Gardner would have become another Harrenhal. _Ser Garlen was a noble man, more than any from the House of Tyrell_. Joran thought but gave a sneer at Willas, so be it, then.

"May the Lord of Light give you mercy, for we shall not until we know where the rest of the Reach's men are." His farewell didn't sit well with Lord Willas, the man groaned and got to his feet.

"My god is not yours, Scaled Stag, I hold to the Seven and no more!" Very well, then, may they give Willas as much mercy than they had done to him when he was cursed with this greyscale.

Joran turned his head left to look at the man, a man who would have been a great Lord of House Tyrell but at this moment and time is a great threat. "There is but one god... You'll understand why very soon, farewell Lord Willas." He said to Willas and left with Aurane and Mathos following him out.

He told his father of Willas response, the King nodded and ordered for the other means of getting information to begin. He did truly wish things would have been simpler without the use of torture, a wish that isn't afforded to them during times of war.

His father had also sent out a command to his uncle to speak with the other captive Lords and their heirs and to give them a choice of joining the cause or being a prisoner for the remainder of the war and then being tried and executed for treason. His uncle had made a comment of having burned than being decapitated.

The reminding of having burnings reminded him of the days before he and family set sail, Melisandre had wanted to bless and crown his father by burning the idols of the Seven within the Sept. Lord Guncer Sunglass and his son had barred themselves in the Sept, a small fight ensued with Lord Sunglass being captured, his son lying dead by the idol of the Stranger.

The man was then imprisoned, his mother more than once made comments of burning the man alive.

He's all about making traitors pay for their crimes and actions, but burning them alive seems to be a little too extreme. _The last man to burn people was the Mad King, a cruel punishment not to be enacted once more_. He thought grimly as his uncle left the Hall.

Joran and his company left his father's sight not long after, they walked towards the rookery where he had intended on sending a message to Sansa as the red-haired maiden crossed his thoughts during their stay here.

After he woke up from his wound, he spent a number of hours with Sansa and the conversations was less than friendly, more scolding and warning of getting hit by her if he so much as wounds himself in another battle. He had been surprised that she had become so worried for him, just as surprised as he was in wanting to do as she wished.

In fact, it made the prospect of being married to her a lot less miserable.

She also seems more cheerful, like when he had first laid eyes on her at Winterfell, a shy and delicate flower of the North. _A credit to my sister, Shireen keeping her company and all_. Joran thought as he opened the door to the rookery.

"Ah, love letters? 'Oh, my dear Sansa, your lovely face keeps me warm as I spill the blood of my enemies!', Haha!" Aurane laughed with his arms crossed, Joran rolled his eyes at the man and freed a raven with his message, flying east towards Storm's End.

"So, Joran, you seemed unsupportive of Lord Axell's suggestion." Mathos brought up and he turned to talk to his friend about it, thinking for just a moment then speaking.

"I am a soldier of R'hllor and my father, King Stannis, I will do unspeakable things for them both but I refuse to desire the burning of men... Wicked or not." He told Mathos and Aurane, his teeth grinding at the end.

A raven cut the silence that enveloped the room, he raised an eyebrow with curiosity before walking over and taking its letter. When he unrolled it he saw the direwolf of House Stark.

"What is it?" Aurane asked him with curiosity and had to have noticed his distress.

"Trouble. Robb Stark was doing battle against a Lannister host at Ashemark when he was attacked by a host of forty-thousand from the South and fifteen-thousand from the Riverlands... Bearing the sigil of House Tyrell and Lannister." The joyous victory tasted bitter as the Battle of Highgarden became a distraction so the main force of their enemies attacked their ally.

Damn them, damn them all!

The three ran towards the great hall to tell his father, they entered and saw a man talking to him. The man had the sigil of House Dondarrion on his chest.

"Joran, tell the Lord's to gather, a Martell host marches up the Boneway towards Blackhaven." Now the Dornish? What reason do they need to march North?

He rose the raven scroll up to his father, "That isn't all, news comes from the Westerlands... Robb Stark was defeated by House Tyrell and Tywin at Ashemark." His father's face became as hard as stone, the man's eyes becoming thunderous like a storm on the seas.

This war has become a lot more difficult.

* * *

 ** _AN: Tables turn as Stannis suffers a loss after such a strong victory, now they have the Dornish to contend with as Tyrion's ploy using Myrcella bears fruit in earning House Martell's assistance. I know the update was short and all, I am sorry for that._**

 ** _The next chapter details what happened to Robb and a scene featuring Sansa and Shireen and Melisandre._**

 ** _Anywho, I thank you all for reading and thank you more for reviewing! Happy Holidays!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 26: Wolf Hunt

* * *

Stark Army

Robb Stark held his wounded arm as he and the rest of his army retreated back to the Riverlands, his eyes were darkened with hate and disgust.

His campaign into the Westerlands is a complete and utter failure, Tywin and Mace's forces came at all sides and crushed his people, forcing many to break and scatter.

So many of his bannermen were lost. Greatjon, Rickard, Dacey Mormont, Roose Bolton, all fell as they fled the field and more fell to their wounds along the way. Clutching arm, feeling the blood seep through the bandages, he knows that the more time they waste the chance of him keeping his arm become slim.

Robb felt his vision begin to blur, breathing became heavier. Grey Wind was by his side, catching him as he fell from his horse.

"My King!" Smalljon cried and dismounted, running towards the fallen Stark who had lost all consciousness.

Catelyn and Arya were at his side in moments, followed by Gregor Forrester and Ludd Whitehill. The situation was getting worse, the Lannister and Tyrell army might be a few days behind them but their army is too weakened and tired to fight.

Some in the army blame Stannis Baratheon for their misfortunes, it was the man who was supposed to fight the Tyrells and defeat them while Robb was to deal a blow to Tywin Lannister and take his lands.

"We have to keep moving, throw the King in a wagon and keep moving!" Ludd said with shadows under his eyes, Gregor didn't appreciate what was said.

"You will remember he is our King, show some respect, Ludd." Gregor snapped and Ludd quickly got to his feet and squared up to the man.

"Respect won't bring Gryff from the grave, will it? His body and the bodies of many Northmen are back there, forgotten and rotting! I'll show my respect when the grief leaves me." Everyone was silent, understanding towards the Lord of Highpoint, Gregor's own son lies injured from his waist taken by an arrow in the battle.

Catelyn feared for her son, feared for her daughter and the many men marching from the Westerlands. She was thinking about having the Northern force leap around and go to join their numbers with Stannis but immediately, her idea burned when most of these Northmen began blaming Stannis for not defeating the Tyrells.

So, instead, they settled on going back to their own territory and gathering the Riverlords and their men- The one's her son let go home and see to their lands.

"Smalljon, help me." She enlisted the burly man who helped her take her son to a wagon, her son's physician, the foreign beauty was shocked to see Robb's state but quickly recovered and aided them in laying the King in the North down. "Help him, he's been hiding that wound for some time, I would smack him upside his head if he was well." She joked half-heartedly to Talisa.

"I will do all I can, I promise." Catelyn didn't want a promise, too many people made too many promises to her and they all either died or were hurt.

She doesn't approve of her son's fancy but she can-

"The Lannister's, they are on us!" A soldier cried and Catelyn felt her skin crawl, seething with hate and scorn for that damned gold and red banner.

Gregor and Maege Mormont took a thousand in a blockade formation, shields spread and archers led by Arthur Glenmore and Locke. Catelyn didn't want to leave those men behind, Gregor urged her to keep going for the Riverlands.

Just when the Golden Tooth was behind them, so close and yet even more death followed the Battle of Ashemark.

The matriarch of House Stark prayed and told those brave men to break an run when they've gotten away, to save themselves for saving them.

Three days would pass her mind, each of them worrying over her son who had started to heal- The bleeding had stopped after the first day. She thanked Talisa near a thousand times before she stopped crying, Arya told her that she knew her brother would be alright and that she should have too, the child was very optimistic.

The Defense at the Golden Tooth seemed to stop Tywin's pursuit, she immediately realized that their destruction wasn't the goal, it was all to separate their army from being close to Stannis in the Reach. What was left of their force met them two days after, 400 good men and Arthur Glenmore were lost to them.

"Riverrun, milady." A rider met them and she saw it, her home. _I'm home_. Catelyn thought with a smile and put an arm around Arya, bringing her daughter close and wishing that Sansa was here.

Storm's End 

Shireen and Sansa were sitting with her mother in the great hall, meeting her future subjects as she will probably be taking over the Stormlands when her father and brother move into the capital.

Her back felt sore, she's been sitting in this chair for more than an hour and feels restless. Shireen wished that she could go to the Maester's library, she was itching to read that book on the Dance of the Dragons, one of only a few copies within Westeros.

"Sansa, your stitching is wonderful." Her mother praised her future good-sister, Sansa beamed at the older woman's acknowledgment. "A wolf prancing with the stag, just wonderful." Shireen laughed a little teasingly which made Sansa blush a little.

Her friends become quite enamored with her brother, she is glad that Sansa and Joran are finally starting to get along after whatever happened in the days after her brother came back from Bitterbridge. _I wonder when I'll be seeing my nephew or niece_. She thought with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

As for herself and the prospect of love and parenthood, her mother had gone through the trouble of lettering the Prince of Dorne or perhaps Lord Yronwood with the Dornish emerging from the Southernmost Kingdom. Her father and brother had written to them, they would be convening with the other Lords and Ladies to decide whether they turned South to 'negotiate' with Prince Doran, continue pacifying the Reach, or break and be ready to defend the Stormlands and the holding they've taken in the Reach.

It was a lot to ponder and her mother thought to start by sending ravens to Dorne, hoping to find themselves a line to walk.

Her train of thought was put aside when the great halls doors were opened, she saw some men usher in a man bearing the lion on his breast which caused her mothers expression to fall and replace itself with anger.

"How dare our enemies send you here?! They must be cold to send you to die, now, who are you?" She demanded of the messenger whose blonde hair parted and showed his green eyes, Shireen's eyes widened in surprise.

The man was handsome, and not any Lannister messenger.

"My- M- My name, is Lancel Lannister. Kevan Lannister's eldest son and a Knight of the Royal Court." Lancel announced himself and with slight trepidation, stepped forward and held out a letter, "Her grace and Queen Regent has tasked me with requesting the handover of Lady Sansa Stark and Arya Stark... And their wolves." Sansa looked at Lancel a long moment before laughing, she also joined in and her mother sniggered lightly.

"So, the 'Queen Regent' sent her cousin to his death for the fruitless attempt of taking my son's betrothed?" Her mother asked and Lancel's face became beat red before speaking out of turn.

"The traitor's sister was my King's betrothed, not the Scaled Stags!" It made her angry, she took Sansa's hand and stepped up to defend her mother before her mother could order the guards to seize him.

"You lot think that name makes my brother flinch, you are wrong. Joran is the Seven Kingdoms Prince, my father is the rightful King, they will take the kingdoms back and return the Realm to peace!" Her blue eyes bore into Lancel's green ones, her voice bellowed with the authority that comes with one from her House.

Sansa looked at the daughter of Stannis, she looked so regal and confident that only reminded her of her mother.

Queen Selyse saw her daughter stand tall and defiant to Lancel's words, she smiled with a hint of pride in her daughter. For the longest time she had tried to pull Shireen to be like her, a polite and obedient Lady but now, she realizes her daughter isn't a fox, she's a stag with a brightness incomparable to even her brother.

The guards took Lancel away despite his claims of being protected by the laws of men, he seemed to quickly forget that men don't rule this castle at the moment.

Shireen, she felt her heart beating so fast. She's never spoken so loudly before and from the looks she got, everyone else must have thought the same. She turned back around to her mother and held her head in shame.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm so sorry, mother." She said, her mother gave her the exact opposite of the expression she had expected.

Her mother embraced her and it shocked her to no end, eventually, she reciprocated the act and wrapped her own arms around her mother. She soon noticed Sansa was standing by with her hands folded together, Shireen parted from her mother and her smile returned to its normal brightness.

"Sansa, let's go take a stroll while the day is clear of rain and heavy wind." Sansa jumped to Shireen's suggestion, Selyse thought it was a good idea as she'll need to write to Stannis and inform her husband and son on their little messenger.

The Reach 

Joran was being helped into his suit, he gave a glare to the servant that felt discouraged in touching his arm of Greyscale, "Get out!" He growled at the fool and finished doing everything himself.

His mind wandered to his father, the King decided that he would lead an expeditionary force of 10,000 and go to the Prince's Pass at Nightsong. It appears that's where the next fight will be taking place and he's meant to hold of the Dornish army or negotiate with whoever's in charge of it.

He's glad he's got good leaders like Gulian Swann and Rolland to back him in fighting either the Dornish or whatever comes their way, his sworn brothers tagging along seems to make him feel a lot better about his odds.

A groan escaped his mouth, he was frustrated because he wanted to keep pacifying the Reach with his father and perhaps find Loras Tyrell.

His father found a way or at least a location of sorts from interrogating Willas, torture wasn't as honorable as simply getting Willas to come clean but it got them some results. _The Arbor, Lady Tyrell, and Lady Margaery are there_. He thought as he imagined torching the Arbor's gates, and finding Loras and taking the pillow-biters head.

But of course, they'll need Old Town's ships. His father needs only to blockade the island, starve them as his family was starved during the siege of Storm's End.

The Lannister's and Mace Tyrell are still in the Westerlands, nearly 50,000 strong and what with Robb Stark getting defeated at Ashemark, his father will need to keep his eyes to the North while he takes care of the Reach.

"We'll be fighting the Dornish, next?" Aurane asked him while leaning against the entrance of the door, a pensive expression on his friend's face.

"You look like you don't want to go to Dorne, Aurane. Why?" He returned the question with one of his own, Joran noticed Aurane didn't want to say anything.

Aurane groaned and scratched his chin, "It's just that I've tangled with the Dornish, I never thought I'd be going back." Joran respected that Aurane didn't want to speak about but he caught a few hints as to why.

"It's about 'her', isn't it? It's about Arianne?" Aurane sighed heavily and turned, then walked away from him and left down the hall.

Aurane had met a woman two years ago, he described the eldest daughter of Prince Doran perfectly but more so, the man had gotten the woman with child. Aurane wanted to go to her and take her as his wife, he didn't want his child to be a bastard like him. Joran remembered it took two days to convince him that if he so much as step foot in Sunspear, he'd have been killed on the spot. _Aurane shouldn't worry, there's no chance that Arianne is going to be there_. Joran thought as he grabbed his sword.

It was time to leave, Joran thought as his steps carried him all the way to the first wall and gate of Highgarden, it was where he saw his father waiting for him. The King stood with Davos and his son, uncle Axell as well astride his white stallion and Imry Florent stood to be his father's new squire for future battles.

"I would rather have the Martell family imprisoned for their treachery... But you must take caution and negotiate with them, son- Do not meet them on their terms, you have them meet you within Nightsong, alright?" His father told him and he nodded, hearing his every word. "You've made me a proud father in these few months, Joran, I am sure you will make me prouder in the months to come." His father's appreciation for him was encouraging.

He can do it, he WILL do it. "I will be there, father, when you march on King's Landing, I will be there," Joran said his goodbyes and marched off with his army, heading South to meet his next adversary.

* * *

 ** _AN: A little shorter than I wanted, but, I do hope you guys enjoyed it either way and sorry for the delay. I also recently made some adjustments to my profile so make sure to check out what might be on the menu in the coming months after this, Hour of the Wolf, Debts Paid in Blood and Wrath and Within the Blood is the Fire are complete. Or unless, you know, there's something you guys would like to see sooner._**


End file.
